


Отпуск

by ukatan92



Series: Loaded march (translation into Russian) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Military
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukatan92/pseuds/ukatan92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наградой отряду "Экскалибур" стали две недели отпуска, но это не лучшее время для шуток и игрищ. Артур намерен держать подчиненных в ежовых рукавицах, чтобы подготовить их к тем миссиям, которые подготовило для них командование. А это означает, что придется поднять старые связи, свыкнуться с существованием невозможного и довериться Мерлину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [R&R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251615) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



Всю следующую неделю Мерлин старался не думать. 

Это было нелегко. Когда он не был в патруле, когда он не помогал интенданту кричать на новое пополнение рекрутов, которые совсем недавно прибыли на базу и начали свою военную карьеру с того, что поломали казенное оборудование… когда никого не было рядом, в голову непрестанно лезли мысли…

Он пытался отвлечь себя хоть чем-нибудь и заставить думать о другом. Действительно пытался. Его разум, подобно вечному двигателю, все думал, и думал, и думал… 

К счастью или к несчастью (в зависимости от того, с какой стороны Мерлин подходил к этому вопросу) у Артура вошло в привычку появляться как будто из ниоткуда всякий раз, когда Мерлин уж слишком углублялся в размышления. Как правило, он кричал на Мерлина, чтобы тот очистил койку ото всех деталей и инструментов, разбросанных по одеялу («Но они мне нужны!» «Для чего? Очередной научный проект? Все и так уже поняли, что ты законченный ботаник, Мерлин!»). Или приказывал Мерлину прекратить пялиться в потолок и сделать что-нибудь полезное, к примеру, оттащить грязное белье из казарменной корзины, оставленное с последней миссии, в прачечную («Я думал, у нас есть рядовые, которые этим занимаются!» «И они еще и носа не казали, поэтому я прошу сделать это тебя. Сейчас, _Мерлин_. Пока вся казарма не провоняла»). Или и того хуже – пройдя мимо в обтягивающих брюках и оливково-зеленой рубашке, усаживался на койку напротив Мерлина, где ребята как раз играли в покер и произносил: «Возьмите меня в игру». Тогда Мерлин просто застывал на месте не в силах отвести взгляд, пока, наконец, не отвернулся, притворяясь, что раз за разом не поглядывает на Артура из-за своей раскрытой книги. 

По большей части, стратегия «не думать» работала, но сейчас в самолете, направляясь на аэродром Королевских военно-воздушных сил в Норфолке (это был уже третий самолет на их долгом пути домой, потому что с той базы, на которой начался их отпуск, прямого рейса до Лондона не было) шестеренки в его голове заработали с новой силой.

Парень наивно предположил, что попытка сконцентрироваться на книге (той самой, которую он читал, когда ребята играли в покер) поможет, но в течение последнего получаса Артур уже дважды прошел мимо него по проходу, а в том, что Мерлин изо всех сил старался не думать, отчасти была вина Пендрагона. 

О чем, черт побери, он думал, когда принимал предложение Артура остановиться у него?

Пять минут, вот сколько ему потребовалось, чтобы понять, что истина лежит где-то между _«он не думал вообще»_ и _«некая другая часть его тела отвечала за мыслительные процессы в тот момент»._

\- Я так и не спросил, - произнес Гавейн, усаживаясь на свободное место рядом с Мерлином. – Какие у тебя планы? 

\- Ты спрашивал. Тысячу раз, - ответил Мерлин, не отрываясь от книги. Она была открыта на той же странице, которую он заложил еще в пункте транзита в Италии, и было не похоже, что в ближайшее время он существенно продвинется.

\- И ты мне ответил? 

Мерлин вздохнул. 

\- Да, ответил. Тысячу раз. Знаешь, я уже понял, что во время перестрелки бумажными шариками ты меня не слушал, и, возможно, ты отвлекся, когда встал и пошел вслед за кадетом в уборную во время предыдущего полета, но я более чем уверен, что в терминале все твое внимание было сосредоточено на мне, потому что Овайн безбожно храпел, и с тобой никто не разговаривал. 

Гавейн вытянул шею, высматривая Овайна, сидящего в нескольких рядах от них на сидении и снова храпящего. Или все еще – Мерлин не был до конца уверен, что парень вообще просыпался во время смены самолетов. 

Персиваль, сидящий впереди, обернулся назад и произнес: 

\- А ты разве не знал: Гавейна можно хоть сейчас поместить на постер, иллюстрирующий синдром дефицита внимания. 

\- Я дам вам знать, когда постеры пойдут в печать, - воскликнул Гавейн. – Разве можно устоять против такого? 

Гавейн провел рукой вдоль своего тела с надменной улыбкой на лице. И Мерлин не мог не признать, что Гавейн был очень и очень привлекательным парнем. Его густые каштановые волосы были пострижены согласно армейскому уставу, но несмотря на это выглядели так, будто их касались руки искусного стилиста, а не штатного парикмахера. Его глаза всегда искрились смехом и весельем, а улыбка была широкой и ослепительной, наполненной каким-то мистическим шармом и очарованием, запасы которого были нескончаемы. И, как и все в отряде, Гавейн был в превосходной физической форме. 

Гавейн был немного жуликом и плейбоем, дерзким и сумасбродным, его с руками бы оторвали для съемок фильма про пиратов. 

Любой был бы счастлив заполучить его. Любой, кроме Мерлина. 

\- Мы худо-бедно справляемся, - ответил Персиваль.

Развернувшись всем телом, он обхватил руками свое сиденье и подался вперед, нависая над Мерлином и Гавейном и задевая при этом головой совершенно бесполезные маленькие светильники и вентиляторы на переборке сверху. 

\- Вы просто не понимаете, что теряете. Но для Мерлина еще не все потеряно. Я сумею переубедить его, - возразил Гавейн, поворачиваясь к Эмрису. – Итак, скажи еще раз. Какие у тебя планы?

\- Нужно отвезти маму в аэропорт: она собирается в поездку по Европе, навестить моего дядю и постараться держать тебя подальше от неприятностей, - ответил Мерлин. 

О некоторых вещах парень предпочел умолчать. _«А в свободное время, я **не буду** думать о том, что представители народа ши*, работающие на американцев, собираются отправить их отряд по следу недружественных колдунов. И каким образом я сохраню жизни сослуживцам, не дав при этом им знать, что это был я? Но что самое важное, как я буду кусать подушку, дроча по ночам, ведь не могу же я допустить, чтобы Артур это услышал?». _

Мерлин до конца еще не разобрался, что именно волновало его больше. По крайней мере, этот тип Алфрик на пару с красоткой Софией не заметили, что он владеет магией. И отчего Дейли говорил о способностях Аредиана и Мордреда так, будто это было продуктом технологий? Загадка. Американец заведомо утаивал информацию? Или американцы не подозревали о существовании магии? А как они могли ничего не знать, сидя за одним столом с Алфриком и Софией?

\- О, нет-нет-нет, - воскликнул Гавейн. – Это ведь не все? Погоди-ка…

Артур в это мгновение в очередной раз прошел по проходу, когда Гавейн, поймав его за руку, остановил и потянул капитана назад. 

\- Артур! Мерлин уже больше месяца носит красный! Как ты думаешь, не пора ли…

Яркие голубые глаза Артура пригвоздили Мерлина к месту, а самодовольная улыбка лишила беднягу способности дышать. 

\- Я не забыл. И у меня все под контролем, - произнес он таким голосом, что сделал бы честь даже Моргане. 

Фраза прозвучала настолько таинственно и пугающе, что Мерлин всерьез задумался над вариантом открыть люк самолета и сигануть вниз как есть, потому что полет к земле без парашюта звучало куда безопаснее того, что задумал Артур. 

\- Скоро приземляемся, сэр. Пожалуйста, вернитесь на свое место, - симпатичная блондинка-кадет, возникшая позади Артура, захлопала ресницами со скоростью крыльев колибри. 

Мерлин удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, и подавил готовый вырваться наружу вздох разочарования. Артур совершенно определенно не увлекался парнями - он одарил блондинку заигрывающей улыбкой и покладисто проворковал: 

\- Конечно, прошу прощения за этот бардак. Всего несколько секунд, если позволите, мне нужно успокоить и разогнать эту шайку.

Блондинка улыбнулась еще раз и скрылась где-то в начале самолета. 

\- Запомните. Сегодня вечером – паб, завтра – семейный день, а послезавтра жду всех на пробежку, после чего идем в тренажерный зал, расслабляться некогда. А потом уже сборище у Лэнса, футбол и … - Артур указал рукой на Мерлина. 

\- Блестяще, дружище, - улыбнулся Гавейн, а Персиваль успокаивающе похлопал Мерлина по плечу. Парень почувствовал, как что-то тяжелое опустилось у него в желудке, и, похоже, виной тому было не изменение высоты. 

Артур вернулся на свое место, Персиваль сел обратно, застегивая ремни, а Гавейн остался на соседнем с Мерлином сидении. 

\- Судя по тому, что я услышал, у вас уже есть устоявшаяся последовательность действий в отпуске? 

\- Ну знаешь, как это бывает, - Гавейн не сводил с него глаз несколько мгновений. – Послушай, дружище, с той поры, как сформировали наш отряд, мы, возвращаясь домой, делаем одно и тоже каждый раз. Только после этого понимаешь, что действительно вернулся домой. Эту традицию никто и никогда не нарушил. 

Последние слова были произнесены тоном, в котором явственно слышалась угроза: _«И тебе лучше даже не пытаться»_. «Экскалибур» не отличался от других отрядов SAS или любых других военных подразделений. У каждого солдата были свои собственные суеверия вкупе с заведенным порядком действий, которые никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах он не посмел бы нарушить, в противном случае можно было прервать полосу удачи, которая должна была привести солдата домой.

У Мерлина ничего такого не было. Вернее, было, но очень и очень давно. Монетка, которую он всегда держал в кармане, телефонный номер, накарябанный на клочке бумаги, и засунутый за подкладку в кепке, особый порядок того, как он надевал снаряжение. Но все это пошло прахом в один далеко не прекрасный момент вместе с практически всей его прежней командой и почти с ним самим. 

Эмрис поднял глаза на Гавейна. Снайпера, способного справиться с собственным волнением и нервозностью в любой ситуации, сейчас с потрохами выдавало колено, которое беспрестанно подпрыгивало в проходе. Овайн продолжал храпеть. Персиваль разминал плечи, бурча что-то об узких сидениях. А Артур, сидящей где-то позади них, смеялся над чьей-то шуткой.

Мерлин улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Возможно, настало время обзавестись новыми суевериями и традициями? Чтобы ни задумал Артур, это ведь не может быть таким уж ужасным?

После того, как они приземлились, забрали свои вещи, заполнили бумаги (это не было их обычной базой, а это означало намного больше бумаг для заполнения) и сдали армейское оборудование на хранение, было уже далеко за полночь. 

Мерлин отлучился на несколько минут, пока остальные договаривались о транспорте до города, и нашел телефон. После трех гудков на том конце подняли трубку. 

\- Дядя Гаюс! Я извиняюсь за то, что разбудил тебя так поздно, но…

\- Мой мальчик! Ты дома! – на том конце послышалась какая-то возня и чье-то шипение, Мерлин с уверенностью мог сказать, что в битве за телефонную трубку уверенную победу одержала его мама, потому что секундой позже парень услышал именно ее голос. Ничего удивительного, когда ей это было нужно, Хунит Эмрис играла очень грязно.

\- Мерлин! 

\- Мам! Я не хотел разбудить вас…

\- Вздор! Я еще и не ложилась…

\- …но мы только что приземлились…

\- …все ждала твоего звонка…

\- …и я хотел сказать, что завтра с утра воспользуюсь метро…

\- …чтобы узнать, во сколько завтра ты будешь здесь…

\- … а потом одолжу колымагу дяди Гаюса, чтобы отвезти тебя в аэропорт…

\- …чтобы отвезти меня в аэропорт…

Оба замолчали одновременно и через несколько секунд тишины дружно рассмеялись. Мерлин успокоился первым. 

\- Мам! Увидимся завтра, как я и обещал. А пока ложись спать, хорошо? 

\- И ни минутой позже, молодой человек. Ханна клятвенно обещала, что займет мне место, но Мередит может решить принять участие в поездке, несмотря на то, что она беспрестанно жаловалась, насколько ужасно все организовано: она сумеет и дьявола убедить в том, что ей нужно. Я не должна потерять свое место из-за этой женщины!

Мерлин улыбнулся. 

\- Ты не потеряешь, мам. 

\- О! Звонил Уилл, хотел узнать, куда вы прилетаете. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я сказала ему. Он ответил, что у него едва ли получится приехать туда. Тебе действительно стоит позвонить ему. Он сказал, скука не отпускает его с тех пор, как тебя перевели.

Мерлин подавил чувство разочарования, зародившееся глубоко в груди. Увидеть Уилла было бы здорово. Все чаще и чаще он ловил себя на мысли, что отряд все больше становится для него семьей, но бывали времена, когда парень чувствовал себя явным аутсайдером, и в такие моменты он отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто действительно _знает_ его, кто-то вроде Уилла, который понимал его молчание и знал все его секреты. Большую часть времени Мерлин чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется, и никто, совершенно никто не будет знать, как собрать его воедино. 

\- Обязательно, мам. Я позвоню ему утром. Ты собираешься продержать меня у телефона всю ночь, или все-таки немного поспишь? Тебе понадобятся все твои силы, чтобы завтра противостоять своей личной Немезиде? 

Хунит собиралась сказать что-то еще, но ее прервал голос Гаюса, отправляющий сестру в постель. 

\- Мерлин? 

\- Да, дядя Гаюс? 

\- Не опаздывай. Пожалуйста, - голос Гаюса звучал устало, так же, как и всякий раз, когда он был вынужден иметь дело с ураганом по имени Хунит. Мерлин рассмеялся. 

\- Не опоздаю. Спокойной ночи. 

Когда он повесил трубку, Артур уже был неподалеку, чуть дальше по коридору, наблюдая за Мерлином тем самым странным взглядом, который радист не раз ловил на себе. 

\- Все в порядке? – поинтересовался капитан. 

\- Да. Просто звонил маме, - Эмрис улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Ну, ты знаешь, правила.

\- Правила, - произнес Артур тихо, будто бы он был уже далеко отсюда, потерявшись где-то в собственных мыслях, но очень быстро пришел в себя. – Кстати о правилах. Мы собираемся в паб. Пойдем.

Это не было обычной базой приписки отряда, и паб, в который пришли ребята, не был их обычным пабом, а это мероприятие было неотъемлемой частью отпускной рутины отряда. Напитки, день, проведенный с семьей, физические тренировки, обед у Лэнса, футбол – вот основные пункты обычной отпускной программы, и ни один из них нельзя было пропустить. Первый круг выпивки был за Артуром. 

\- За пополнение! – просто произнес Артур, поднимая свой бокал с элем, и все они выпили в торжественной тишине, которая держалась даже после того, как раздался звон стеклянных бокалов, ударяемых о столешницу. Тишина была прервана громкой отрыжкой Овайна. Очевидно, и это было традицией. 

Персиваль со всей силы хлопнул Овайна по плечу, отчего тот не устоял на ногах и грохнулся на стул, едва не расплескав содержимое стоящих тут же бокалов. 

\- Эй!

\- Ты отрыгнул мне прямо в ухо! Звук океанского прибоя гарантированно обеспечен мне на ближайшие пару недель! 

\- Не моя вина, что твоя голова по форме напоминает морскую ракушку, - возразил Овайн, потирая плечо. – Или же внутри действительно очень пусто. 

\- Ну не знаю, мне всегда казалось, что уж пара булыжников там перекатывается, - произнес Лэнс, пряча улыбку за своим стаканом, прежде чем отпить немного. 

Гавейн подошел вплотную к Персивалю, и наклонился так, чтобы его голова была на уровне с головой здоровяка. 

\- Эй, Пирс, помотай-ка головой. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Хочу выяснить, кто прав – Овайн или Лэнс. Давай, помотай. Наверняка, я сумею различить грохот. 

Персиваль закатил глаза, но покладисто поводил головой из стороны в сторону, после чего остановился, поднимая глаза на Гавейна. 

\- Неа, ничего, - снайпер слегка постучал костяшками пальцев по голове товарища. – Пусто. 

Внезапно Персиваль поднялся на ноги, так, что теперь он угрожающе возвышался над Гавейном. Тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся, всем своим видом пытаясь сказать: _«Ты ведь знаешь, что я только шучу?»_ и _«Ты меня не ударишь, ты меня слишком любишь для этого»_ , пока улыбка не превратилась в ухмылку _«вот черт!»_. Увернувшись от громадной ручищи Персиваля, снайпер скользнул в толпу, стараясь скрыться от преследования, Перси следовал по пятам. 

Через несколько минут Мерлин увидел, как эти двое играют в бильярд, и усмехнулся. 

Леон принес вторую порцию выпивки, это послужило каким-то негласным сигналом, потому что женская половина завсегдатаев этого паба со всех сторон устремилась к ним, но предпочитала держаться на расстоянии, не забывая при этом принимать позы, сделавшие бы честь многим порнозвездам. Большинство членов отряда не придавали этому никакого внимания, кто-то был уже женат, кого-то ждали девушки, но это не останавливало «охотниц» от представления себя во всей красе. 

Мерлин придвинул поближе к себе свою пинту пива, опасаясь разлить, вокруг становилось слишком многолюдно. 

\- Арррртур, - промурлыкала одна из женщин, крашенная блондинка с отросшими темными корнями, стараясь поудобнее устроиться на коленях капитана. 

Мерлин взглянул на Лэнса, который спокойно и достаточно успешно отбивался от приставаний какой-то девицы, на Леона, который предпочел ретироваться за бильярдный стол, пока никто не нацелился на него. Мерлин рискнул взглянуть на Артура. Тот сидел со скучающим выражением на лице, чуть отстранившись от девицы, будто бы просто выжидал время, пока правила приличий не позволят ему избавиться от груза на коленях. 

\- Я и не думала, что увижу тебя снова, - продолжала вещать девица, умудряясь при этом мурлыкать. – Когда в последний раз ты был здесь?

\- Пару месяцев назад, - услужливо подсказал Гарет, высчитывая что-то на пальцах. – Нет, уже почти год прошел, так ведь? Боже, Артур, не ты ли говорил мне, как тебе понравилось здесь в прошлый раз, когда мы были на этой базе? 

\- Да, спасибо тебе, Гарет, большое, - ответил Артур тоном, в котором явственно читался подтекст «ты ничуть не помогаешь», что вызвало у Мерлина улыбку, которую парень поспешил спрятать за кружкой пива.

\- В этот раз ты везешь меня домой, - произнесла женщина, извиваясь на коленях Артура. Это был не вопрос и не предложение – приказ, а приказы, подобные этому, плохо сочетались с Артуром Пендрагоном.

Мерлин еще никогда не чувствовал такого жгучего желания ударить женщину.

\- Я здесь с ребятами. Если не возражаешь, мы бы хотели пообщаться, как насчет того, чтобы ты… - Пендрагон кивнул головой в сторону выхода, пытаясь намекнуть, что пора бы и честь знать, но девица не делала никаких попыток подняться, потому Артур был вынужден добавить чуть мягче: – …вернулась позже. 

Она подалась вперед и запечатлела влажный поцелуй на губах Артура, в процессе измазав его своей ярко-красной помадой, но все закончилось еще до того, как Артур сообразил, чего именно ему хочется больше – ответить на поцелуй или оттолкнуть. Девушка удалилась с улыбкой победителя на лице: дело было сделано, она пометила свою добычу, и горе тому кролику, что забрел на ее территорию.

Мерлин все никак не мог решить как именно выглядел в этот момент Артур - ошеломленно, удивленно или смущенно. Эмрис был слишком занят, любуясь тем, как раскраснелись губы Артура после поцелуя, одновременно пытаясь взять под контроль собственные мысли, которые неслись со скоростью экспресса не в самом удачном направлении, грозя просто чудовищной катастрофой. 

Когда девушка скрылась в толпе, Артур отыскал глазами Гарета, который замер, словно кролик перед удавом, и мог только и делать, что виновато улыбаться. Лэнс, отбившийся от своей «хищницы», пытался скрыть улыбку, и именно в этот момент от бильярдного стола вернулись Гавейн с Леоном. Увидев, как Артур бумажной салфеткой вытирает губную помаду с лица, его заместитель удивленно огляделся по сторонам и поинтересовался: 

\- Мы что-то пропустили?

\- Приватный танец на коленях, несомненно, - ответил Мерлин, указывая пальцем на Артура. 

\- Предназначавшийся, по всей видимости, мне, - издевательски произнес Гавейн. 

\- Она вся твоя, - заметил Артур, указывая в направлении блондинки. 

Гавейн обернулся в указанном направлении, рассматривая девушку. 

\- Она потеряна для меня. 

Артур взглянул на Мерлина, и, быть может, виной тому было плохое освещение паба или глаза сыграли с Эмрисом плохую шутку, но парню показалось, что блондин действительно покраснел. Секунда, и Артур отвернулся, а в воздухе возникла некоторая напряженность. Мерлин вновь ощутил себя в той самой ситуации, когда весь отряд знает нечто такое, о чем он сам даже не подозревает, но и спрашивать желания не было. 

Вместо этого он обратил все свое внимание на спиртное, стоящее перед ним. 

\- Ты не звонишь, ты не пишешь, - знакомый голос раздался прямо за спиной у Мерлина. Парень отодвинул стакан и вскочил на ноги прежде, чем Уилл успел закончить обычный перечень жалоб и претензий. – Да ты даже пива мне не заказал!

\- Уилл! - двое парней крепко обнялись, похлопывая друг друга по спинам и весело смеясь, на лице Мерлина расплылась широченная улыбка. – Мама сказала, что у тебя вряд ли получиться приехать. 

\- Между нами двумя, приятель, у меня и не получилось, заметано? Меня отпустили в увольнение всего на несколько часов, и Сэм – Саманта, вон там… - парень указал на миловидную брюнетку в форме пилота (Мерлин заметил, что сам Уилл не переодевался в гражданское, так и приехал в форме), - … предложила подбросить меня сюда и обратно, сейчас ее машину загружают продовольствием, и как только она свистнет, мне пора будет идти, иначе она оставит меня прямо здесь, и мое сердце будет разбито. 

\- Так она Фея-Крестная, а ты изображаешь Золушку? – улыбнулся Мерлин. 

\- Да пошел ты. Я Прекрасный Принц, не меньше, понял? – фыркнул Уилл и указал на что-то за спиной Мерлина. – Итак, кто есть кто? 

Мерлин обернулся, держа Уилла за руку и подводя его ближе к столу. Представляя сослуживцев, он начал слева и дальше двигался по кругу, закончив: 

\- А это Гавейн, Леон, Артур и Лэнс, а вон там Гарет караулит напитки. Овайн и Персиваль за бильярдным столом, как и оставшаяся часть отряда. Это Уилл, мой лучший друг. 

Уилл резко кивнул, пожимая руки всем по очереди. От Мерлина не укрылось, что друг нарочно оставил Артура напоследок, а когда пожимал ему руку, сжал ее так сильно, что даже костяшки побелели. Эмрис беззвучно застонал – у Уилла это было врожденным, он физически ненавидел все, что олицетворяло власть. Если Артур что-то заметил, то не подал вида. 

\- Так ты тоже служишь в SAS? – спросил Гавейн, кивая на нашивку на рукаве Уилла. 

Уилл сел на стул рядом с Мерлином. 

\- Да, служу в «Художниках», до конца службы еще шесть месяцев. Меня прикомандировали к школе снайперов на время, пока Маулз Гибсон не вернется на активную службу. Ты стрелок в отряде, так ведь?

Гавейн, бросив на Мерлина быстрый взгляд и улыбнулся, прежде чем кивнул. 

\- Я знаю, как обращаться с прицелом. 

Леон, поперхнувшись, выплюнул эль, который едва успел отпить, и зашелся в кашле. Лэнс протянул ему салфетку, в то время как Гарет, утирая с собственного лица эль вперемежку слюнями, произнес с каменным лицом: «Спасибо, приятель» и направился в уборную, умыться не мешало бы.

\- Похоже, у меня что-то с ушами. Мне не послушалось? – спросил Леон, демонстративно покрутив пальцем в ухе. – Гавейн проявил скромность? 

\- Да, ты услышал все правильно, - сказал Лэнс. 

\- Черт, дружище, тебе лучше достать свою аптечку и проверить его. Кажется, он заболел, - произнес Леон. 

Гавейн показательно отсалютовал им обоим.

\- Будто я стану хвастаться перед парнем, который прикрывает отсутствие Маулза. Вы хоть представляете, какая у Маулза статистика? Да и какие результаты должен показывать этот парень, чтобы его взяли на замену?

\- Ну, временами у меня получается попасть по стене сарая, - с улыбкой произнес Уилл, пожимая плечами, отчего Мерлин, заслышав такое явное преуменьшение века, подавился и предпочел выплюнуть пиво, прежде чем оно попадет не в то горло. 

Гарет выбрал неудачный момент, чтобы вернуться к столу из уборной, и большая часть жидкости оказалась у него прямо на рубашке и брюках. Парень пораженно остановился, в неверии глядя на самого себя, на стол и снова на самого себя. В конце концов, он поинтересовался: 

\- Вы серьезно? Два раза подряд? Кому еще не терпится облить меня чем-нибудь? Давайте, налетайте, а то мне обратно в уборную пора. 

Лэнс молча протянул ему салфетку. Гарет, взяв ее двумя пальцами, лишь гневно взглянул на пытающегося прокашлять извинения Мерлина, развернулся и отправился обратно в уборную под дружный хохот сослуживцев. 

Уилл с Гавейном, переглянувшись с широкими улыбками на лицах, неожиданно дали друг другу «пять». 

\- Вы двое, - произнес Мерлин, указывая на довольную парочку. – Чудовищно, что вы сошлись, поэтому не заставляйте меня вас разделять. 

Уилл, еще раз взглянув на Гавейна, с хорошо знакомым Мерлину блеском в глазах потянулся к кружке Эмриса и в одно мгновение все прикончил. 

\- Тогда давай избавимся от тебя, чтобы я смог заводить новых друзей беспрепятственно. 

\- Эй, это было мое пиво, - возмутился Мерлин. 

\- И сейчас оно закончилось. Иди и раздобудь себе другое. А заодно и мне одну пинту прихвати и не слишком торопись…

\- Ну уж нет, - ответил Мерлин, замечая хищный блеск в глазах сослуживцев, особенно Артура. – Я не оставлю тебя одного с этими людьми. Они начнут задавать вопросы, ты обязательно что-нибудь ляпнешь, а я не могу такого допустить. За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, поэтому у меня появилась гениальная идея: ты идешь со мной.

Поднявшись на ноги, он схватил Уилла за шиворот и, стащив со стула, потащил в сторону барной стойки и не отпускал до тех пор, пока не сделал заказ. Мерлин заплатил за три пинты пива, третья была извинением перед Гаретом.

\- Они показались мне хорошими ребятами, - заметил Уилл, облокачиваясь на стойку бара. – Насчет него не уверен. 

«Он» был Артуром, и Мерлину не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, на кого в этот момент указывает Уилл. 

\- Он не так плох, - ответил Эмрис, игнорируя возникший предательский румянец на щеках. 

\- Не так плох? С чего такая внезапная перемена настроений? При каждом телефонном разговоре со мной ты не меньше десяти минут тратил на гневные тирады в отношении Капитана Засранца. Не знаю даже, что меня больше поражает: что он так относится к тебе, или что ты ему это позволяешь. Почему ты просто не… - Уилл пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, многозначительно поводил бровями, и, наконец, закончил, - … не подкинешь крахмала ему в трусы или еще что-нибудь? 

Мерлин замешкался, рассматривая Артура в профиль, должно быть, его внимание было приковано к блондину чуть дольше, чем требовалось, потому что глаза Уилла в буквальном смысле полезли на лоб. 

\- Нет. 

\- Что нет? 

\- Нет, ни в коем случае. Ты не мог… ОН?! Господи Иисусе, Мерлин, он твой старший офицер, - прошипел Уилл полушепотом. 

\- Все не так. Тем более, он не в эту сторону повернут, - ответил Мерлин, чувствуя как сжимается желудок. Скрестив руки на столешнице, он уставился на пену в своей кружке с пивом.

\- Слишком правильный для этого, и он сам знает, что для него лучше, - произнес Уилл, придвигая к себе одну из кружек, поставленных перед ними барменом. Мерлин свистнул Гарета, передавая ему третью кружку, когда тот подошел.

\- Ты лучше всех, дружище, но в следующий раз сглатывай, хорошо? А то уж слишком неопрятно получается, - Гарет поднял кружку в благодарности с насмешливой улыбкой, прежде чем направился обратно к столу отряда. Артур развернулся на своем стуле и сел так, чтобы видеть Мерлина и Уилла, Эмрис это проигнорировал. Ну или, по крайней мере ,попытался.

\- Все, что тебе нужно, это засадить какому-нибудь славному парню. Ты в отпуске на две недели? Вот и трахайся каждый день. Дважды в день. Поимей кого-нибудь ради меня, - произнес Уилл, дождавшись, когда Гарет выйдет из зоны слышимости, а из колонок вновь раздастся громкая музыка. Он просто смотрел на людей за столом, не делая попыток отойти от барной стойки. 

Мерлин закатил глаза. 

\- Да, хорошо, я перетрахаю половину Лондона, если это сделает тебя счастливым.

\- Только если женскую половину ты оставишь мне, - ответил Уилл, внимательно изучая своего лучшего друга: он знал, что тот что-то скрывает. – Что у тебя на уме?

\- Только между нами, хорошо? – спросил Мерлин тоном, который использовал всякий раз, когда хотел удостовериться, что друг воспринимает ситуацию всерьез. 

Уилл опустил кружку, придвигаясь ближе к Эмрису, и кивнул, давая понять, что он полностью сосредоточен и весь обратился во внимание. Дальше Мерлин заговорил на валлийском. 

\- Ты помнишь придурков из школы? Кадок, Брин, Трис и другие? Одно время ты довольно часто зависал с ними, так?

Когда Уилл кивнул, Мерлин продолжил. 

\- Что насчет всей той ереси про «новый мировой порядок», о которой они постоянно болтали? Вспоминаешь?

Уилл повернул голову и пытливо уставился на своего друга. 

\- Ты имеешь ввиду, весь тот бред, смахивающий на культ? Что-то о том, что наше поколение покончит со всеми и положит конец всему? 

\- Это ведь просто чушь, так? Так? – Мерлину очень не понравилось, как друг сжал челюсти и прищурил глаза. – Ну же, Уилл. Что ты знаешь об этом?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты что-то слышал о них там? – Уилл мотнул головой куда-то в сторону, туда, где по его мнению располагалось место, где Мерлин проходил активную службу. Должно быть, на лице Эмриса проступило нечто такое, отчего Уилл тихо выругался и произнес. – К черту государственные тайны, к черту секретность и к черту этот мировой порядок! Никогда бы не подумал, что эта псевдополитическая ерунда просуществует так долго и зайдет настолько далеко. 

\- Уилл!

\- Я ничего о них не знаю. Больше ничего не знаю, с тех самых пор, как они раздели тебя и привязали вниз головой на школьном дворе. 

Мерлин поморщился. 

\- Спасибо за напоминание.

\- Всегда пожалуйста. Это ты виноват, что был чертовым книжным червем. Тристан возненавидел тебя с тех самых пор, когда ты выставил его идиотом на математике. Он, может, и придурок, но он потерял стипендию из-за тебя, и единственная причина, по которой твои яйца все еще при тебе, это то, что меня в тот день оставили после занятий, и я вовремя выглянул в окно. 

\- Мои яички, как и мой будущий партнер, благодарят тебя, - ответил Мерлин иронично. – Так, если ты о них ничего не знаешь, то кто знает? 

\- Даже не знаю. Хочешь поговорить с Тристаном? Или с Брином? Брина в очередной раз выпустили из тюрьмы, а Трис играет в большого начальника где-нибудь… Уверен, они придут в полнейший восторг, услышав твой голос, наверняка захотят тот опыт с привязыванием тебя голым вверх ногами и ножом у мошонки. Хотя нет, погоди. Я знаю – Фрея. 

\- Фрея?

Холодок прошелся по спине Мерлина, отчего тот вздрогнул, едва не опрокинув свой напиток. Он не вспоминал о Фрее целую вечность, из-за чего почувствовал укол вины. Девушку нельзя было назвать слишком везучей: грубиян папаша, любивший распускать руки, мать-алкоголичка, а сама девочка была вынуждена ходить в школу в одежде, сшитой едва ли не из мешковины. И это был далеко не самый исчерпывающий перечень ее проблем. В один далеко не прекрасный день Мерлин нашел ее, окровавленную у трупа мертвой овцы - связать Фрею с изуродованными трупами домашнего скота, о которых писали в газетах, не составило труда. 

\- Как она с ними связана?

\- Она начала встречаться с Брином сразу после того, как ты уехал. Через пару недель, я думаю. Фрея была расстроена, постоянно плакала, а он оказался рядом и сумел собрать ее по кусочкам. Не верю, что ты так и не рассказал ей о своей ориентации. Она ведь была влюблена в тебя по уши. 

Уилл ничего не знал о том, в кого превращалась Фрея (лучшим описанием, до которого додумался Мерлин, был жуткий костюм оборотня из одного малобюджетного фильма ужасов) или о том, что Мерлин проводил столько времени рядом с Фреей лишь в интересах безопасности. Когда он был рядом, девушка оставалась спокойной, а монстр не казал носа наружу. 

\- Я этого не знал, - тихо произнес Мерлин. Он действительно этого не знал, он думал, что они были с ней хорошими друзьями. Повисла напряженная тишина. Вина обрушилась на него непомерным грузом, Мерлин опустил плечи и устало потер глаза. Фрея и Брин. 

\- Она все еще с ним? 

\- Да, скорее всего, - произнес Уилл, потягивая пиво и искоса наблюдая за Мерлином. – Знаешь, возможно она поговорит с тобой. Хочешь, чтобы я достал ее номер?

\- Ты сможешь? 

\- Смогу, - сказал Уилл. – Ты будешь осторожен? Я хочу сказать: Брин едва ли стал спокойнее и адекватнее.

\- Я похож на того книжного червя, которым был? – Эмрис хмыкнул. – Я буду осторожен. Если все станет совсем плохо, я накрахмалю его нижнее белье.

Уилл улыбнулся. Повернувшись к бармену, он попросил его повторить напиток.

\- Нам пора возвращаться к твоей шайке. Если останемся здесь чуть дольше, клянусь, Капитан Засранец прожжет дыры у меня в спине. 

Мерлин нахмурился и, обернувшись через плечо, взглянул на стол, за которым сидели члены его отряда, но увидел только Артура, наклонившегося над столом и тихо разговаривающего с Леоном.

_____________  
_Прим. переводчика:_ "Народ Ши" - это волшебные существа, представителями которых в сериале являлились София и Алфрик. Вот небольшая статья о них https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%B4_(%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F)


	2. Часть 2

\- Черт! – прорычал Гавейн. – Он делает это каждый раз! Каждый раз!

\- Кто и что делает? – поинтересовался Лэнс, опуская свою кружку пива. 

\- Мерлин! Всякий раз, как мы подбираемся к тому, чтобы узнать о нем хоть что-то, он увиливает и увертывается как чертов Гудини, - Гавейн вскинул руки в негодовании. 

Артур полностью сосредоточился на своей кружке, на языке ощущалась лишь горечь. Пиво не доставляло удовольствия, атмосфера подавляла, музыка доносилась будто бы сквозь толстый слой ваты. Вся радость, веселье и жизнь покинули комнату в то самое мгновение, когда лицо Мерлина просияло, как у ребенка в рождественское утро, стоило ему только услышать голос Уилла. Настоящим ударом под дых стало то, что Эмрис, не раздумывая, бросился в объятья Уилла. 

_«Лучший друг»_ , вот как представил его Мерлин. Они были лучшими друзьями. Артур подавил издевку. Они похожи не были на лучших друзей. Артур знал, как выглядят лучшие друзья, и они не бросаются в объятья друг друга при встрече. Разве Гавейн лез целоваться к Персивалю после нескольких дней разлуки? Разве Овайн начинал всхлипывать и реветь, завидев Леона? И Артур уж точно не ходит по пятам за Лэнсом, словно глупый радостный щенок всякий раз, когда Лэнс возвращается поздно вечером в казармы из полевого госпиталя. 

\- Уверен, на предстоящей вечеринке об этой проблеме позаботятся, верно, Артур? – спросил Лэнс. 

Артур не прислушивался к беседе, но жизнь, проведенная в соответствии с военным распорядком Утера и детство, проведенное с Морганой, преподали ему очень важный урок: повторение нескольких последних слов собеседника, ведущего дискуссию, способно убедить кого угодно в том, что Артур действительно слушает. 

\- Да, позаботятся. 

\- Видишь? Господи, Гавейн, можно подумать, ты трахался с секретным агентом или вроде того, судя по тому, какое удовольствие тебе доставляет сование собственного носа в чужие дела, - воскликнул Леон. 

\- Знаешь, если Мерлин не хочет рассказывать о своей жизни, то он не обязан этого делать, - добавил Лэнс. 

\- Обязан, - проворчал Гавейн, делая большой глоток эля. – К примеру вот это. Посмотрите на этих двоих. 

Артур не сумел удержаться и оглянулся через плечо, выискивая взглядом парочку у барной стойки. Тугой узел начал затягиваться у него в животе, и с каждой секундой становилось только хуже, пока Артур не почувствовал, что его вот-вот разорвет пополам. Будто бы его приковали к одному из тех жутких средневековых устройств, которое растягивало его в разные стороны все сильнее и сильнее всякий раз, когда Уилл или Мерлин делали что-то такое, что давало повод думать, что эти двое были чем-то большим, чем просто «лучшими друзьями». 

Если Артур что и понял о Мерлине за несколько месяцев его службы в отряде «Экскалибур», так это было то, что тактильное общение было не для Мерлина. В то время, как остальные члены отряда свободно и не особо задумываясь могли хлопнуть товарища по спине, схватить за руку и легко вторгались в личное пространство оппонента при личной беседе, Мерлин предпочитал сохранять расстояние: он всегда держал руки при себе и отступал чуть в сторону всякий раз, когда кто-то пытался приобнять его за плечи. 

И Артур был не единственным, кто заметил странности в поведении Эмриса. Более того, началась целая тайная кампания, целью которой было достучаться до Мерлина и объяснить ему, что в этом нет ничего предосудительного, что все они были не просто одной командой - они были друзьями, они были семьей. И, несмотря на все это, месяцы спустя Мерлин продолжал прятать руки в карманы и пожимать плечами в ответ на похвалу. Он выражал свое облегчение от выполненного задания и от того, что все живы, на словах, а не объятиями, и опускал голову, смущенно краснея всякий раз, когда Гавейн, Персиваль, Леон или даже сам Артур дружески хлопали его по плечу. 

Артур уже начал думать, что он уже никогда не увидит, как Мерлин спонтанно проявляет свою привязанность к членам команды, к своим друзьям, к _нему_ , что это просто не было частью натуры самого парня. И что в его генетическом коде попросту отсутствует ДНК, которая отвечает за осознание того, что в дружеском похлопывании по спине нет ничего дурного или оскорбительного. Артур был готов принять тот факт, что для Мерлина физический контакт никогда не будет комфортен. 

_«Посмотрите на этих двоих»,_ \- произнес Гавейн, Артур посмотрел, и ему совсем не понравилось то, что он увидел. 

Уилл и Мерлин стояли у барной стойки рядом друг с другом, слишком близко. Локоть Уилла касается руки Мерлина; ладонь Мерлина спокойно лежит на спине Уилла. Уилл подался вперед, что-то шепча другу, и тот наклонил свою голову еще ближе, внимательно слушая. Эти легкие движения и мимолетные прикосновения попросту переписывали все известные правила о личном пространстве, а потом и нарушали их, потому что какие могут быть правила, если нет _никакого_ личного пространства?! Их язык тела говорил сам за себя. То, как они стояли рядом, склонив головы, непринужденно касались друг друга, шептали, смеялись – все выдавало невероятное доверие, установившееся между ними, глубоко укоренившуюся привязанность и то, что физическая близость была отнюдь не чужда Эмрису.

У Артура заныло сердце. Почему Мерлин не допускал такой же близости между ними? 

\- Я хочу сказать… кто еще думает, что они больше, чем _«лучшие друзья»?_

\- Только ты, - ответил Персиваль, присаживаясь за стол. Овайн придвинул к себе стул в самый последний момент, из-за чего всем сидящим поблизости пришлось подвинуться, началась возня. Артур сел вполоборота, так, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за Мерлином и его «другом».

\- Да ладно, будь Мерлин геем, мы бы уже знали об этом, - внезапно произнес Леон.

Аргумент был достаточно правдоподобен, но Артур с легкостью мог придумать дюжину причин, объясняющих то, что Мерлин предпочитал скрывать свои альтернативные предпочтения. Если они у него вообще были, эти предпочтения. Это вряд ли. 

Артур не знал, что было бы лучше: узнать правду или остаться в счастливом неведении. 

\- Да? И как же? – Гавейн не унимался. 

\- Пританцовывая от радости, ты бы вломился в казарму и провозгласил: _«Вопрос решен, он гей. Как я это узнал? Все просто, мы только что перепихнулись»_ , - сказал Персиваль, шаря глазами по столу. – Какой из стаканов мой? 

\- Вот этот, - Овайн указал на пустой стакан. 

\- Не думаю, больше похоже, что вон тот, - ответил Перси, показывая пальцем на пинту в руке Гарета, ту самую, которую парень получил от Мерлина по пути к столу. 

Гарет нахмурился и придвинул бокал ближе к себе. 

\- Отвали, - буркнул он.

Удивленный Персиваль, откинувшись на спинку стула, окликнул проходящую мимо официантку. Артур бросил еще один взгляд на Мерлина и Уилла: парочка у стойки что-то обсуждала, склонив головы так, что они практически касались лбами. О чем бы они ни разговаривали, это было очень серьезно - никто из них не улыбался. Ход беседы можно было отследить по тому, как менялись выражения лиц двоих парней: Уилл поморщился, Мерлин вздрогнул, Уилл пожал плечами, Мерлин погрустнел, Уилл усмехнулся, Мерлин пошел в наступление и, наконец, Уилл сдался. 

Артур этому не слишком удивился: перед тем напором, с которым Мерлин убеждал в чем-то оппонента, нельзя было не спасовать. 

Артур ощутил это на себе. 

Артур повернулся обратно к столу, ловя на себе испытующий взгляд Персиваля, наблюдающего за ним, вздернув брови от удивления и проказливо улыбаясь. Артур прервал зрительный контакт слишком быстро, и, отодвинув от себя пустой бокал, скрестил руки перед собой на столе. 

\- Вы, ребята, понимаете, что за эти две недели придется заплатить? 

\- Я думал, нам дали отпуск, потому что мы одержали победу в «военных играх», - отозвался Овайн. 

Артур переглянулся с Леоном: эти двое переговорили еще при первом перелете в череде многих на пути домой, уйдя в хвост самолета, подальше от остальных членов отряда, которые в то время просто глазели в окна или пытались уснуть, игнорируя турбулентность и рев двигателей. Артур рассказал Леону все что мог, учитывая требования секретности, и Леон (хороший, надежный Леон, знающий Артура настолько, чтобы услышать все, что ему нужно, несмотря на то, что командир и слова лишнего не произнес) не задавал лишних вопросов, приняв всю ситуацию как есть. 

Теперь настало время ввести в курс дела остальных членов команды. Артур собирался рассказать им это еще на базе, потом решил подождать до самолета, но подходящий момент так и не настал, не настал он и сейчас, но затягивать больше было нельзя. 

\- Помните то совещание, на которое вызвали нас с Мерлином? 

\- То самое, о котором вы молчите, будто воды в рот набрали? – спросил Персиваль.

За столом воцарилась тишина, как только к ним подошла официантка и поставила перед Перси заказанный им напиток, а потом начала собирать пустую посуду. Артур продолжал молчать до тех пор, пока она не отошла на значительное расстояние, после чего просто кивнул. 

\- Да, то самое. 

\- И о чем шла речь? – влез Гавейн. 

Артур несколько мгновений пристально вглядывался в лицо стрелка, силясь решить, располагает ли тот какой-то информацией – шансы были весьма велики, учитывая, насколько плохо язык адъютанта майора Килгарры держался за зубами, особенно наедине с Гавейном. В конце концов, Артур заключил, что Гавейн едва ли располагает какой-то информацией - адъютант на дебрифинге не присутствовал, а Дракон с присущей ему паранойей не вел никаких записей. 

\- О том, что наши две недели свободы закончатся раньше, если возникнут некие обстоятельства, - выпалил Артур на одном дыхании, будто пытался одним быстрым движением сорвал с кожи пластырь. 

Воцарилось молчание, первым в себя пришел Овайн. 

\- Тебе моча в голову ударила? Ты так шутишь? 

\- Боюсь, что нет, - ответил Артур, отодвигая от себя свою пинту, он уже выпил достаточно, а судя по состоянию остальных, ему еще предстояло везти пьяных сослуживцев в Лондон. – Начальство собирается натравить нас на несколько высокоприоритетных целей, как только выяснит, в какие щели они попрятались.

Раздались жалобы, ругань, ворчание, призывы выпить еще, громкие стенания и, наконец, коллективный вздох разочарования. 

\- И какова вероятность, что это произойдет? – поинтересовался Гавейн. 

\- Хочешь поспорить? – поинтересовался Персиваль. 

\- Я пока не слышал, чтобы делали ставки.

Артур широко улыбнулся. 

\- Вероятность где-то между той минутой, когда мы покинули дебрифинг и тремя месяцами, начиная с этого момента, в зависимости от того, насколько сильно их вспугнули Гавейн, Пирс, Овайн и Мерлин. 

Трое из четверых упомянутых, сидящие за столом, осторожно переглянулись, пока остальные молчали. Гавейн, подавшись вперед, спросил тихим голосом.

\- И это каким-то образом связано с американцами?

Ответил ему Леон, просто кивнув. 

Артур не спешил отвечать. Обернувшись через плечо к барной стойке, он едва сдержал дрожь от какого-то собственнического чувства, захлестнувшего его от вида руки Уилла на плече Мерлина. Повернувшись обратно к столу, он потянулся к своему бокалу и одним залпом допил все содержимое, сморщившись не то от горечи во рту, не то от чего-то другого. Он заметил ехидную улыбку Персиваля, но решил проигнорировать. 

\- Связано, - ответил Артур, возвращаясь к мрачным мыслям. 

Он не мог сказать ничего больше, отчасти потому что и сам знал не слишком многого, а отчасти оттого, что еще не до конца сумел разобраться во всем услышанном. Было несколько моментов, Неправильных с заглавной буквы, где все было шито белыми нитками, недоставало целых кусков информации, где все просто кричало о некой недосказанности, не говоря уже обо всех Странных с заглавной буквы вещей, с которыми столкнулись ребята. Большинство из членов команды приняли молчание Пендрагона как должное, здраво рассудив, что если бы ему было что добавить, он непременно сделал бы это. 

Обретение информации было лишь вопросом времени. Он уже сделал несколько звонков, в скором времени информаторы должны были выйти на связь.

\- А почему Мерлин был с тобой? Почему не Леон? Я хочу сказать, он ведь второй в руководстве отрядом, твой заместитель? – Гавейн уже закусил удила и не унимался, Артур подавил вздох. 

\- Все так и есть, так и будет впредь, - твердо произнес Артур, кивая в сторону Леона. – Он ознакомился с материалами совещания и в курсе того, что происходит, но не надейтесь, что вам удастся что-то из него выудить. 

\- Глупости, я просто спрошу Мерлина, - пошутил Персиваль. 

\- Но почему он был на дебрифинге?

Артур обменялся многочисленными взглядами с Леонами, безмолвно ведя беседу на довольно знакомую тему. 

_«Хочешь сам это сделать, или мне стоит этим заняться?»_

_«Нет, дерзай. Преимущество более высокого звания и прочая ерунда»._

_«Уверен? Я делал это уже тысячи раз»._

_«Ну раз ты настаиваешь»._

Леон, встав на ноги и театрально потянувшись, перегнулся через стол и отвесил Гавейну звонкий подзатыльник. 

\- ЭЙ! За что?! 

\- За назойливость, - добросовестно ответил Леон. 

\- Но дебрифинг! – Гавейн продолжал настаивать. – Почему Мерлин, а не ты? 

\- Гах! – громко хмыкнул Леон, садясь на место, он бросил на Артура очередной вопросительный взгляд, спрашивая «ты сделаешь что-нибудь, или мне ударить посильнее», указывая рукой на снайпера.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, насколько серьезно командование относится к вопросам доступа к секретной информации, - произнёс Пендрагон. 

\- Секретной информации? Но Мерлин…О! – на лице Гавейна расплылась широченная улыбка. – Твой допуск повысили!

Артур подался вперед, угрожающе нависая над столом. 

\- И на этом я считаю тему дебрифинга и секретной информации исчерпанной. 

Гавейн удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула, складывая руки на груди, но ко всеобщему удивлению вместо него ответил Лэнс. 

\- Допустим, но это только до следующего раза. 

\- Приставучий, зараза, - заметил Леон, указывая на Гавейна. 

Артур усмехнулся и прикончил свою пинту – это все еще была его первая кружка, вторая исчезла в недрах чьего-то желудка некоторое время назад. 

\- Я знаю, что в наш прошлый отпуск мы не уделяли достаточного внимания физическим тренировками, если вообще ими занимались, в этот раз такого не будет. Мы не должны выбиваться из привычного распорядка: каждое утро встречаемся для пробежки, затем физические упражнения. Если мы кого-то не досчитаемся, то будем выслеживать его по всему Лондону и притащим лентяя вне зависимости от его состояния: будь то похмелье, вытрахали ли вы себе все мозги, лежите в коме или подключены к аппаратам искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Никакие оправдания не считаются. Если желаете растолстеть и разнежиться, занимайтесь этим в свободное время. Спросите Гавейна, Пирса, Овайна или Мерлина. Потенциальный противник не пальцем деланный и совершенного иного уровня, чем тот, к которому мы привыкли. Мы разберемся с ними, когда придет время, но до тех пор я выжму из вас все соки, мы должны быть готовы. 

Над столом раздался хор голосов «да, сэр!», и Артур с удовлетворением отметил, как многие сбавили темп употребления алкоголя. 

\- У вас будет один день передышки, а потом вернемся к заведенному распорядку, да? 

Все кивнули. 

\- Держите телефоны включенным. Проверьте, чтобы все обменялись телефонными номерами. Никто не должен оказаться вне зоны доступа ни на минуту, всем ясно?

\- Что насчет Мерлина?

\- Я уже попросил Моргану, она взяла на себя все организационные вопросы. Как только я доберусь до дома, я вышлю всем его новый номер. 

Обычные приготовления подразумевали предоставление Мерлину мобильного телефона, абонемента в спортивный зал, разрешения и всей необходимой документации для стрелкового полигона, банковского счета на случай непредвиденных трат и доступа ко всем автомобилям из гаража «Пендрагон Консалтинг». Данные привилегии распространялись на каждого члена отряда, вне зависимости от того, подписали они контракт с компанией или нет: деньги поступали с личных счетов Артура, а что касалось автомобилей, то не о всем же докладывать Утеру…

\- Кроме того, он будет жить у тебя, и если нам нужно будет его найти, нужно будет просто позвонить тебе? – спросил Гавейн, гаденько подмигивая.

Артур вздохнул и взглянул на Леона, но на помощь ему пришел Персиваль, произнеся: «Я сделаю», и отвесил Гавейну еще один подзатыльник, да такой, что бедолага едва не припечатался носом о столешницу. 

Артур рассмеялся вместе со всеми, но в душе ему было далеко не так весело. Предложение Мерлину остановиться у него в квартире сулило немалые неприятности, которые Артур старательно избегал. Уже не в первый раз парень убеждал сам себя, что этот порыв был логически обоснован: живи Мерлин у него, Артур смог бы беспрепятственно обсуждать с ним прошедший дебрифинг и в кратчайшие сроки выработать эффективный план атаки на потенциального неприятеля. Хотя с другой стороны, стоит только Эмрису подняться со стула и повернуться к Артуру спиной, как «верхний» мозг последнего отказывался работать и уезжал в бессрочный отпуск. 

Он еще раз взглянул на своего радиста. На него и на Уилла. О чем бы эти двое сейчас ни говорили, они пришли к какому-то соглашению: Уилл всем своим видом показывал _«хорошо, согласен»_ , а язык тела Мерлина говорил: _«Спасибо, друг, буду должен»_. Артур поспешил отвернуться, когда Мерлин положил свою руку на плечо Уиллу, жест был настолько привычным и свободным, что это причиняло Артуру почти физическую боль.

Почему этот бесцеремонный, грубый, дерзкий – от Артура не укрылось, как Уилл намеренно поприветствовал старшего по званию в команде в последнюю очередь, или взгляды, которые кидал на него парень, будто бы Артур Совершил Нечто Ужасное Одним Фактом Своего Существования – полнейший и абсолютнейший хам заслужил привязанность и расположение Мерлина, тогда как ни членам команды, ни самому Артуру этого не удалось…

Пендрагон стиснул зубы и придвинул к себе новую пинту эля. 

\- Местечко найдется? – раздался позади него голос Мерлина, и Лэнс отодвинулся от командира, освобождая рядом с ним два места. Мерлин сел рядом с Артуром, Уилл рядом с Мерлином, прибыла официантка с новой порцией выпивки. 

Несколько человек недоуменно на нее покосились, пока Эмрис не произнес: 

\- Это от меня. 

Артур улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро слетела с его губ, едва он заметил каким мрачным взглядом его одарил дружок Мерлина. Пендрагон почел за лучшее проигнорировать его и молча отвернулся. 

Уилл, одарив Артура триумфальной улыбкой, завел беседу с Мерлином, подключив к ней и Гавейна с Лэнсом, обсуждая тренировки в «Художниках». Артур прислушивался вполуха, всякий раз, когда Уилл вспоминал очередную историю с участием Мерлина, тот перебивал его со словами: _«Да? А вот я помню…»_ В конце концов все шуточно разругались в пух и прах, но победителя этого странного состязания определить не смогли.

Уставший Артур позволил втянуть себя в беседу с Леоном и остальными, пока в какой-то момент не заметил, что мягкое тепло от присутствия Мерлина по левую руку от него исчезло, на смену ему пришел холод от присутствия Уилла. 

Мерлин обнаружился за одним из бильярдных столов в компании Персиваля, Овайна и Гавейна: они, разделившись на две команды по двое, бросали монетку за право бить первыми. 

\- Пойду закажу еще выпивки, - произнес Лэнс, поднимаясь со своего места. 

\- Мне не нужно, - отозвался Артур, он едва пригубил вторую порцию эля. 

\- И мне, - произнес Леона, встав из-за стола. – Но я тебе помогу. 

И ушел, оставив Артура наедине с Уиллом. Парень, облокотившись одной рукой на стол, а второй на спинку стула, сидя вполоборота, хотел казаться больше и внушительнее, и у него это прекрасно получалось. Вот только такое не действовало на Артура, имевшего в отцах Утера Пендрагона, а в сестрах Моргану. Он, устроившись поудобнее, стал ждать, когда Уилл, наконец заговорит. 

Повисшая тишина продлилась недолго. 

\- Знаешь, ты ненамного лучше его бывшего. 

\- Бывшего?

Уилл кивнул головой в сторону Мерлина. 

\- Его бывший капитан, как и ты, был просто гигантской задницей. Думал, что он лучше во всем. Что мог лучше стрелять, управляться с техникой, быстрее бегать, дальше прыгать, дольше отжиматься и поднимать больше чем все в его отряде. Чертов бестолочь, тупой как пень, и такой же бесполезный.

\- Интересно, - ответил Артур как можно спокойнее, и, отпив немного, замолчал, ожидая продолжения.

Уилл нахмурился, когда понял, что Пендрагон не поддался на его уловку. 

\- Он едва не погиб. Мерлин. Из-за этого урода. 

\- Однажды в разговоре он вскользь затронул эту тему, но много выудить из него не удалось. Что произошло?

\- А как ты думаешь? – голос Уилла стал подозрительно мягким. – Половина отряда была уничтожена, и Мерлин почти в их числе. Если бы я не сумел убедить своего командира сменить наш маршрут патрулирования, когда узнал, что отряд Мерлина попал под удар…

Уилл замолчал, предоставляя Артуру самому заполнить все пробелы. Он потянулся к своему бокалу, но он был пуст, и парень залпом допил порцию Мерлина.

\- Как долго ты его знаешь? – поинтересовался Артур.

\- Вечность. 

Артур подождал еще некоторое время, но продолжения рассказа не последовало. 

\- Что случилось с его капитаном? 

\- Будто ты не знаешь. Вы, балованные засранцы, держитесь вместе, не так ли? Посасывали молоко из одной золотой груди? Привыкли скакать на загривке других к следующей блестящей медали и новому званию? – глухо хохотнул Уилл и, подавшись вперед, продолжил. – Против него выдвинули обвинения. Трибунал и всякое прочее. А он втянул во все это Мерлина, потому что свалить вину на своего заместителя не смог – бедолагу по кусочкам собирали в морге. А Мерлин? Он был третьим по званию, так еще и радистом отряда до кучи. 

Мрачное выражение лица Уилла, его ядовитые комментарии и волны враждебности распространялись во все стороны, пока не достигли Артура. 

\- Мерлин не следовал приказам. Мерлин не передал их координаты. Мерлин не вызвал подкрепление. Мерлин сдал их позицию противнику, - Уилл наклонился так близко, что Артур уловил смесь запахов пота, одеколона, оружейного масла и пороха. – Вот, что сказал его командир. И громко повторил несколько раз на открытом судебном заседании, прямо в лицо семьям погибших подчиненных и тем, кто сумел выжить. 

\- Целая лавина дерьма, не находишь? И все это вылили прямо на Мерлина, который в тот момент лежал на больничной койке. В коме. После того, как врачам каким-то чудом удалось извлечь из него пулю, разлетевшуюся внутри его тела на несколько осколков, один из которых был от его сердца вот на таком расстоянии, - произнес Уилл, показывая двумя пальцами расстояние в пару миллиметров. – Ему удалили часть легкого, а потерял он столько крови, что белые халаты не давали никаких шансов на то, что он выкарабкается. А когда он очнулся, что произошло? Его отволокли в трибунал - нужно было отвечать по обвинениям дорогого командира.

Уилл, замолчав, оглянулся туда, где Мерлин играл в бильярд с ребятами, с упоением споря о чем-то с Овайном.

\- Как ты думаешь, как это было для Мерлина? Очнуться и обнаружить, что человек, который должен был прикрывать спины всего отряда, был занят чем-то совершенно другим, а всю вину свалили на него? Или обнаружить, что капитану, который просрал всю команду, просто стукнули по рукам, потому что не оказалось никого в сознании, способного сказать судьям, что все было иначе? Или хуже, стоять перед судом, бледным, будто только что восставшим из могилы, и защищать себя? Его слова против слова Капитана Милые Штанишки, и чьему слову, как ты думаешь, захотели поверить судьи? Я имею в виду, что не могли же они, черт побери, изменить свое мнение, когда уже было запротоколировано, что все произошедшее не было виной расчудесного капитана, верно же? 

\- А что было у Мерлина? Он не мог предоставить доказательств, ведь его Коробка разлетелась на маленькие кусочки, и единственным, у кого оставались мизерные шансы починить ее, был сам Мерлин, и, как ты думаешь, ему это позволили? А остальная часть отряда? Те, что выжили? Половина не помнит собственных имен, а вторая половина не была достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что произошло на самом деле. 

Холод пробежал по спине Артура. Это все было дурным кошмаром, квинтэссенцией того, как вещи могут вставать с ног на голову. Он отказывался в это верить… _Мерлин?_ Они поверили, что Мерлин мог подвести свою команду? Нет, не _его_ Мерлин, не Мерлин, который, играя в покер, не может держать выражение своего лица под контролем, не Мерлин, в котором нет ни капли лукавства. И уж точно не Мерлин, который смотрел на Артура с такой абсолютной верой в глазах, что Артуру становилось страшно, что когда-нибудь он может подвести и предать это доверие. 

У него никак не получалось представить ту картинку, что так живо нарисовал Уилл – Мерлин, очнувшийся после комы, переживающий ужаснейшие боли, узнает, что человек за которым он шел, его командир, который должен был сделать все правильно, предал его и вдобавок переложил на него всю вину.

Внутри у Артура все сжалось от непреодолимого желания отомстить и защитить, а следом пришло и обещание, что он никогда не совершит подобного с Мерлином, потому что не сможет… 

\- …счастливый случай, - продолжал тем временем Уилл. – Его адвокат получила на руки документы, подтверждающие все сказанное Мерлином, не считая доказательств против его бывшего капитана. Данные из анонимного источника, но этого было достаточно, чтобы доказать его невиновность. Дело закрыли. Мерлину удалось вырваться и даже не слишком замараться. 

_Немыслимо. Немыслимо. Немыслимо._

Если бы Мерлин был _его_ , всего этого дерьма не случилось. Артур бы не допустил подобного. Прошлого не изменить, но Артура не отпускала ярость к тому сукиному сыну, который взял и растоптал доверие Мерлина. Тем удивительнее было то, что парень так охотно сумел поверить кому-то еще. 

Довериться _ему_.

Артур поднял голову и увидел, что Уилл внимательно изучает его все тем же тяжелым взглядом, нахально, грубо, оценивая и взвешивая каждое слово и движение. 

\- Как звали его бывшего командира? 

\- Тебе-то какое дело? – спроси Уилл, прищурившись. 

\- Какое дело мне? – Артур удивленно вскинул брови и тоже подался вперед. – Это моя команда. Если мы увольняемся, то делаем это вместе. Мы рискуем, каждый из нас, и это моя работа сделать так, что эти риски были как можно меньше. И я могу это делать, только держа всех и каждого членов моей команды как можно дальше от таких придурков, как твой Капитан Милые Штаны. Я хочу знать его имя. 

Уилл не торопился отвечать, посидев несколько секунд, он откинулся на спинку стула и, кивнув, каким-то своим мыслям произнес: 

\- Седрик Уолш.

Артур кивнул и накрепко вбил это имя в свою память. 

Уилл вновь наклонился вперед, голос был на октаву ниже прежнего, в нем явственно слышалась угроза. 

\- Не думай, что это делает нас друзьями. Мы не друзья. И не будем в обозримом будущем. Но я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил одно: я найду тебя, где угодно, посмей ты только навредить Мерлину. И мне плевать, что случится со мной, это не будет играть никакой роли, но я до тебя доберусь, и тебя не станет. 

Артур уставился на него, тот уставился в ответ. 

\- Согласен, - произнес наконец Артур. 

Уилл первым отвел взгляд, а секундой позже и Артур, опустив глаза, заметил, как на другом конце стола несколько человек что-то оживленно обсуждали. Кей что-то чертил на клочке бумаги.

\- Передай мне карандаш, - приказал Артур. 

Нацарапав на салфетке свой номер телефона, он передал ее Уиллу, который уставился на несчастный клочок бумага как на разносчика бубонной чумы. Артур, засунув салфетку в нагрудный карман парня, с силой вложил ему в руку карандаш и подтолкнул вторую салфетку. 

\- Мой номер. Теперь напиши мне свой. Что-то не так с Мерлином, и ты узнаешь об этом лично от меня. 

Уилл, смерив его очередным хмурым взглядом, кинул и записал ряд цифр. Артур забрал салфетку, и, вернув карандаш Кею, обратился к Уиллу.

\- Ты закончил ссать мне на ботинки? 

Уилл моргнул, зашелся кашлем вперемежку со смехом, и поспешил скрыть это за одним из напитков, которые как раз доставили к столу Леон с Лэнсом. Отхлебнув, он поставил стакан на стол и покачал головой. 

\- И не надейся. 

После чего поднялся со своего места и сквозь толпу направился в сторону бильярдных столов, к Мерлину. Подойдя, он с силой хлопнул Мерлина по плечу, отчего тот промазал, и секундой позже эти двое уже начали шуточную потасовку, которую удалось остановить только после вмешательства Гавейна и Персиваля, которые растащили друзей в разные стороны. Артур, покачав головой, вернулся к беседе с Леоном и Лэнсом.

Через час ребята начали постепенно расходиться, разбиваясь на небольшие группки так, чтобы за рулем непременно оказывался кто-то трезвый. Последними в пабе оставались Леон, Мерлин и Артур.

И Уилл. 

Сэм, девушка, с которой ему нужно было возвращаться на базу, громко свистнула и махнула рукой в сторону выхода, давая понять, что время вышло и пора выдвигаться в обратный путь. Мерлин с Уиллом вышли на улицу прощаться. Артур изо всех сил старался не смотреть, как эти двое, перебросившись парой слов, обнялись и разошлись. Он старался не замечать, как отреагировал на расставание со своим «лучшим другом» Мерлин: плечи поникли, улыбка померкла, губы обиженно надуты. И, самое главное, Артур целиком и полностью проигнорировал то, как нога Мерлина коснулась его бедра, когда парень плюхнулся на соседний стул. 

\- Он показался мне приятным парнем, - произнес Артур, играя кубиками льда в своем стакане. 

Мерлин с сомнением покосился на него. 

\- Уилл? Приятным? Ты издеваешься надо мной? Я видел, как он рычал на тебя.

Пендрагон пожал плечами.

\- Ну, он очень приятно рычал. 

Мерлин улыбнулся слегка грустно, но так невероятно мило, что у Артура зашумело в голове - так захотелось поцеловать парня.

\- Он сказал, что знает тебя целую вечность. 

\- Да, вечность. Он стал мне братом, которого у меня никогда не было, - сказал Мерлин. – Учились вместе в школе, с ним я в первый раз попробовал пиво, он помог мне не утонуть в унитазе после моей первой серьезной пьянки в университете. Не думаю, что выжил бы в тренировочном лагере без него.

_Брат._

Это было куда лучше «лучших друзей», Неприятный комок внутри у Артура начал постепенно рассасываться, пропало напряжение в плечах. Еще никогда он не испытывал такого необъяснимого облегчения.

\- Итак, я оплатил счет, - сообщил Леон, подходя к столу. – Артур, подбросишь меня до города? Хочу немного проветрить голову до того, как Моргана набросится на меня, стоит мне только открыть дверь. 

\- Нет, остановись. Никаких объяснений, слишком много информации. Не желаю представлять, чем вы собираетесь заниматься с Морганой, - произнес Артур, забирая ключи от машины.


	3. Часть 3

Проснулся Мерлин, когда уже рассвело. 

Несколько секунд он просто моргал, силясь взять в толк, где же он находится, - мозг перезагружался, и, наконец, когда система запустилась, парень застонал и потянулся под теплым одеялом, переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь носом в мягкую подушку. В матрасе можно было запросто утонуть: ощутимый контраст против жесткой армейской койки, колючего одеяла и картонной подушки. 

Когда включились остальные чувства, он услышал причину своего пробуждения. _Мама._ Мерлин выбрался из постели и отключил будильник, глядя на горящие красные цифры. Отметил, что если не начнет собираться прямо сейчас, то обязательно опоздает. Решив не тратить время на душ и попытки привести в порядок волосы, парень одной рукой принялся орудовать зубной щеткой, а второй рыться в сумке, выискивая джинсы и чистую футболку, с собой у него было не слишком много гражданской одежды - большинство вещей хранилось в доме дяди Гаюса. Одевшись, Мерлин выскочил из спальни... Из гостевой комнаты Артура. 

Голова так и не заработала в полную силу, раз он забывает очевидные вещи. 

Они добрались до квартиры Артура уже ранним утром после того, как высадили Леона у очаровательного двухэтажного домика всего в одном квартале от конечной точки их путешествия. Мерлин едва переставлял ноги, поднимаясь по ступенькам, практически без сознания, чтобы оценить шикарное здание, в котором располагалась «квартира», хотя какая тут «квартира» - это был миниатюрный особняк в сравнении с домиком матери в Уэльсе и домом дяди на западе Лондона. Проснувшийся Мерлин едва взглянул на комнату и прилегающую ванную, мимоходом заметил длинный холл, светлую гостиную и большую кухню на другом конце, собрался уже сбежать по лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, вниз, туда, где располагалась входная дверь, когда его нагнал волшебный аромат самого божественного нектара во всей вселенной. 

Кофе.

Мерлин притормозил. 

В полнейшем одиночестве на кухонном острове стоял большой бумажный стаканчик с логотипом «Старбакса» на боку. Мерлин, преодолев расстояние до кухни в мгновение ока, собирался уже составить компанию этому чуду, протянув к нему руку, как вдруг с воплем отскочил, застигнутый врасплох жужжанием работающего блендера. Артур обнаружился чуть глубже в кухне, повернувшись своей широкой спиной ко входу, белая футболка заманчиво обтягивала идеальные плечи. Он был одет в черные шорты, доходившие ему до колена, и Мерлин вдруг понял, что влажные волосы и мокрые пятна на футболке были вызваны тем, что Артур вернулся с пробежки.

Мерлин и раньше видел потного Артура в обтягивающих майках, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине домашняя обстановка делала его еще более привлекательным и притягательным. 

Не играл на руку Эмрису и тот факт, что сейчас было утро, а его облегающие джинсы оставляли не слишком много места для маневра. 

Артур перелил тягучую протеиновую жижу в высокий стакан, обернулся, и замер, только сейчас заметив Мерлина. 

\- Я думал, мне придется лично вытряхивать тебя из кровати. Я слушал твой будильник целых десять минут. 

\- Это все твоя вина, - произнес Мерлин, косясь на кофе.

\- Это тебе. Я держу свое слово, - ответил Артур, на что Мерлин озадаченно нахмурился, прежде чем в памяти всплыл их уговор в вертолете перед самым началом «военных игр» против команды Вэлианта – ежедневный кофе за счет Артура на протяжении всего отпуска в случае, если Мерлин сосредоточится и поможет им обыграть нечистых на руку оппонентов. 

\- Здорово! Спасибо, - Мерлин улыбнулся, нелепо радуясь тому, что Артур не забыл об обещании и отсалютовал стаканом. Эмриса никак не отпускала мысль, что пожить у Артура изначально было плохой идеей – ему не хватало только каждое утро видеть своего потного, разгоряченного командира со сбившимся дыханием в обтягивающей футболке и коротких шортах, расслабленно попивающего протеиновые коктейли, но чашка хорошего кофе могла компенсировать любые неудобства. 

\- И какова моя вина в том, что ты вот-вот опоздаешь на встречу со своей матерью? – поинтересовался Артур. 

\- Кровать в гостевой комнате до неприличия удобная. Как тебе вообще удается избавляться от гостей?

\- А может быть, я и не хочу? – произнес Артур с некоторой неровностью в голосе, которую Мерлин списал на последствия приема протеиновой дряни. Пендрагон отвернулся и, взяв со стола небольшую коробочку, поставил ее перед Мерлином. - И это тоже тебе. 

Это был небольшой смартфон, одна из последних моделей, и на короткое мгновение Мерлин встал перед нелегким выбором – продолжить лелеять живительный кофе или начать баловаться со своей новой неожиданной игрушкой. 

\- Активирован, все номера ребят занесены в телефонную книгу. Всегда держи при себе. 

Телефон, как и ожидалось, был выполнен в ярко-красном цвете, фирменном цвете Пендрагона. Мерлин моментально влез в настройки телефона, испытывая детский восторг от обладания подобным сокровищем. Некоторое время он просто таращился на экран, как вдруг Артур щелкнул пальцами прямо у него перед носом. 

\- Опаздываешь. Твоя мама? 

\- О, черт! – Мерлин, сунув телефон в карман, схватил кофе. Он уже был у самой лестницы, когда Артур окликнул его вновь. 

\- Подожди. 

Едва слышное металлическое бряцанье и блеск привлекли внимание Эмриса, и он совершенно автоматически поймал связку ключей. 

\- Твой код доступа - это последние шесть цифр твоего ID. Передавай от меня привет своей маме. И благодарность за то печенье, что она присылала. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду тот сверток печенья, что ты съел в одиночку? Неудивительно, что с утра пораньше ты отправился на пробежку. Пора избавляться от набранных фунтов?

– Эй, ты назвал меня толстым?!

Мерлин улыбнулся еще раз и помахал на прощание. Из дома он выскочил уже бегом, обернувшись ненадолго назад, чтобы запомнить, как именно выглядит дом, в котором ему предстояло жить ближайшие две недели. Вход в метро обнаружился в двух кварталах, час пик уже миновал, и подошедший к платформе поезд был практически пустым, Мерлин, не сбавляя темпа, бегом заскочил в вагон за секунду до того, как закрылись двери. 

Вынув телефон из кармана и взглянув на него, парень не смог удержаться от довольной улыбки. У остальных членов отряда были такие же телефоны, но, получив свой собственный, Эмрис поселил в голове мысль, что, возможно, и он теперь стал частью отряда. Не в силах сдержать порыв, Мерлин начал разбирать аппарат - при отсутствии инструментов сделать он мог немногое, но вот увеличить пропускную способность и прием сигнала смог, и этого было достаточно, чтобы телефон начал ловить сеть в глубоких тоннелях лондонской подземки. Мерлин внес несколько контактов в память телефона и написал Уиллу. 

_«Мой новый номер на Острове. И еще, ты был слишком резок с Артуром»._

Мерлин уже сделал пересадку и сел в новый поезд, когда получил ответ от Уилла. 

_«Он ведет себя, будто его член отлит из чистого золота»._

Мерлин закатил глаза, пальцы уже порхали над экранной клавиатурой. 

_«Спасибо, что приехал. Это сделало мой день. Как думаешь, сможешь вырваться еще раз?»._

_«Попробую. Мне пора идти. Дети. Винтовки. Сараи»._

Мерлин вышел из вагона и поспешил на улицу. До дома дяди Гаюса он добрался за двадцать минут и едва открыл входную дверь, как его атаковали с десяток различных запахов – корица, ветчина, бобы, жареные яйца – полный набор для традиционного завтрака. 

\- Мам! Предполагалось, что ты будешь собираться в дорогу, а не готовить мне завтрак!

\- Ох! – Хунит, выскочившая из кухни в цветастом фартуке и вихре бумажных полотенец, заключила сына в крепкие объятия. – Мерлин!

\- Мам! 

Они разорвали объятия и улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Они совсем тебя не кормят, - проворчала Хунит, осматривая Мерлина с головы до пят с неодобрением.

\- Ты же знаешь, какая в армии еда, - ответил Мерлин. Он улыбнулся и обнял Гаюса, когда мужчина присоединился к ним в гостиной. – Вы ели?

\- Да…

\- …хорошо, багаж загрузили в машину?

\- Да…

\- … мы пропустим твой рейс, если не выедем прямо сейчас и…

\- …я не пропущу свой рейс…

\- …ты совершенно точно уступишь свое место Мередит, - привел последний аргумент Мерлин.

Протесты Хунит были задушены в зародыше, и в мгновение ока она превратилась в командира батальона, начав отдавать приказы направо и налево. 

\- Гаюс! Где ключи? Отдай их Мерлину. Мерлин, передай мне мою сумку. Гаюс! Проследи, чтобы еда не остыла и убедись, чтобы Мерлин поел, когда вернется!

После внезапного всплеска активности, поспешных прощаний и быстрой погрузки в автомобиль - старый раритет, модифицированный Гаюсом для работы от самодельного электрического источника, и Боже упаси, чтобы кто-нибудь прознал об этом: все это было крайне незаконно и не одобрено для использования на дороге - они выехали в аэропорт. 

По пути они говорили, хотя говорила по большей степени Хунит, а Мерлин отвечал на заданные вопросы, но по прибытии в аэропорт, при выгрузке багажа на парковке, мать вдруг взяла его за руку и знакомо заглянула в глаза. 

\- Ты был осторожен? 

\- Да, мам. 

Хунит вздернула бровь - это был не так угрожающе, как Известный Неодобрительный Взгляд Гаюса, но в совокупности с Предупреждающим Взглядом Матери возымело нужный эффект. 

\- Я хочу сказать, ты был _очень_ осторожен?

\- Действительно осторожен, мам. Клянусь. 

\- Никакой магии? – спросила Хунит тихим голосом. Они были одни на парковке, а шум взлетающих самолетов и автомобилей на шоссе сводил к минимуму риск быть подслушанными. 

\- Хмм, - Мерлин вытащил один из двух чемоданов, убедившись, что не задел многочисленные трубки и провода, ведущие к двигателю. – Да, мэм. 

Хватка Хунит на его руке окрепла, и она развернула его, снова заглядывая ему в глаза. Мерлин почувствовал, как краснеют его щеки еще до того, как в голове созрела убедительная ложь. Он не мог врать ни своей маме, ни дяде Гаюсу, ни тем людям, которые хорошо его знали, таким, как Уилл. Парень был уверен, что в этом не обошлось без вмешательства генетики, потому что его мама тоже не могла ему врать.

\- Немного, - наконец, признался он. 

\- О, Мерлин, - парень поежился под грузом разочарования матери. 

\- У меня не было выбора, мам. Все само получается, когда моя команда находится в опасности. Ты знаешь, как это бывает… - это было правдой, и пальцы Хунит сжались на его руке еще сильнее. – Ой, отпусти, мам. У тебя просто стальная хватка, знаешь ли. Мне очень жаль, хорошо? Мне пришлось ее использовать. Я знаю, что обещал не делать этого, но это непросто. Я знаю, что могу помочь им, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь погиб, не после того… того…

Он услышал, как дрогнул его голос. 

Хватка Хунит на его руке ослабла, и женщина вовлекла его в крепкие объятия.

\- Я знаю, Мерлин. Я знаю. Я очень переживаю за тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. И если это подразумевает использование…

Проехавший мимо автомобиль заставил ее замолчать, выработанная годами привычка хранить секрет давала о себе знать. Вместо этого она одарила сына многозначительным взглядом: «Ты понял, что я хотела сказать, ты знаешь причину моего волнения, и, прошу, не делай ничего слишком глупого, чтобы тебя поймали», который Мерлин видел тысячу раз. Парень сделал только одну вещь, которая могла успокоить Хунит - он крепко обнял мать. 

Мимо проехало еще несколько автомобилей. Хунит похлопала сына по спине, и он выпустил ее из объятий. 

\- Не хочу опаздывать на регистрацию, - произнесла она, что было кодом для _«Если мы простоим так еще несколько минут, то я никогда уже тебя не отпущу»._

Мерлин поцеловал ее в щеку, Хунит сжала его руку еще раз с выражением лица Обеспокоенной и Гордой Мамы одновременно.

Он отстоял вместе с ней очередь на регистрацию, помог с багажом, проводил до входа в зону личного досмотра. Крепко обняв мать еще один раз напоследок, Мерлин произнес: «Желаю повеселиться в поездке, звони мне, я ведь дал тебе свой новый номер, да? И не позволяй Мередит действовать себе на нервы», прежде чем окончательно попрощаться.

Они привыкли к этому – короткие визиты, поспешные прощания, планы, летящие в тартарары. Военная служба текла в крови всех представителей их семьи: Хунит была в службе медицинских сестер, где она и встретила впервые Балинора, дядя Гаюс служил в инженерных войсках. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Мерлин по жизни избрал военную карьеру, но он знал, что и мама, и дядя считают дни до окончания его срока службы. 

Потеряв изрядное количество времени в обеденных пробках, Мерлин, наконец, добрался до дома дяди Гаюса, своими ключами открыл тяжелую входную дверь и зашел внутрь без стука. Когда Хунит проходила службу, это место с дядей Гаюсом и всеми его странностями было для Мерлина настоящим домом. 

\- Я вернулся!

\- Мастерская!

Мерлин был уже на полпути к мастерской, которая располагалась в небольшой пристройке со стороны двора, когда до него вновь донесся крик дяди: 

\- Поешь! 

Живот согласно заурчал. 

\- Ты хочешь что-нибудь? – крикнул парень в ответ. 

\- Разумеется! 

Мерлин, войдя на крохотную кухню, покачал головой: все горизонтальные поверхности были заставлены блюдами и тарелками с закусками и заготовками, обеденный стол ломился от свертков и кульков с печеньем и пирогами, а в раковине громоздилась целая гора посуды, словно пик Эвереста, покрытая сверху белой шапкой пены. В шкафу он нашел пару чистых тарелок, и, наложив запеченных матерью яиц, сосисок и ломтиков свежеиспеченного хлеба, направился к столу. 

\- Под ноги смотри, - раздалось предупреждение Гаюса за спиной. Отвлеченный гротескным видом глаз дяди, увеличенных толстыми линзами его рабочих очков, парень едва не рухнул на пол, зацепившись ногой об одного из роботов. 

Робот, ткнувшись в ногу парня, начал щебетать. 

\- Прости!

Робот с длинным продолговатым телом, глазом–камерой и паучьими ножками, бибикнул пару раз прежде чем заковылять прочь. 

\- Ты запрограммировал у него способность обижаться? 

\- Ты едва его не раздавил, чего ты ожидал? 

\- По крайней мере, этот лучше прежнего. Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю: тот, что пытался отрезать мне ногу? Где он? – Мерлин с опаской заозирался по сторонам. 

\- Он попытался отрезать _мою_ ногу, - сказал Гаюс, указывая на полку, заставленную разъединенными частями какого-то прибора. 

\- Лучше уж ногу, чем другие более важные органы, полагаю, - заключил Мерлин, раскладывая еду. – Куда это поставить? 

Гаюс, сняв очки, огляделся вокруг. 

\- После того, как твоя мать закончила с моей кухней, я удивлен, что здесь вообще остались тарелки. 

\- Они были запрятаны за тем большим уродливым блюдом, которое мы использовали на прошлый Белтайн. Помнишь, то самое, в котором Элис принесла те сладкие тарты? Еще сказала, что видеть его больше не может. 

Элис была появляющимся от случая к случаю партнером Гаюса - у Мерлина язык не поворачивался называть ее "подружкой", последние шесть месяцев она была где-то в Европе – совершенствовала духовную практику. 

\- А, да. Я думал, Аллард уничтожил его, сев не глядя. 

\- Я убежден, что это блюдо проклято возвращаться раз за разом. И всякий раз целиком, несмотря на то, на сколько кусочков оно было перед этим разбито. 

Гаюс рассмеялся. Мужчины устроились в мастерской, и на некоторое время повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь стуком столовых приборов о посуду. Наконец, Гаюс, указав вилкой в направлении кухни, поинтересовался: 

\- Я так понимаю, ты не захочешь забрать всю эту еду и поделиться с сослуживцами? Ты остановился у своего капитана, не так ли? 

\- Захочу, - прочавкал Мерлин, прожевывая большой кусок сосиски. – Я должен. Не хочешь оставить что-нибудь себе?

\- Дорогой мой мальчик, где я буду все это хранить? Я оставлю немного малиновых лепешек, но все остальное лучше поскорее убрать из моего дома, пока я вновь не набрал те тридцать фунтов, что с таким трудом сбросил после прошлого визита твоей матери. 

Гаюс похлопал себя по животу. 

Мерлин засмеялся и похлопал его по плечу. 

\- Ты видел, сколько там всего? Да люди в метро меня попросту порвут из-за таких ароматов. Мне понадобится грузовик, чтобы отвезти все это к Артуру. 

\- Я подвезу тебя, если ты вымоешь посуду и поможешь мне вот с этим, - сказал Гаюс, указывая на свое последнее творение. Это был крохотный жук, выполненный в виде пчелы, ее крохотные полупрозрачные крылышки-паутинки переливались всеми цветами радуги на свету. 

\- Что с ним не так? 

\- Передатчик барахлит. Стоит ей вылететь из зоны действия устройства управления, питание пропадает, и она камнем падает на землю. 

Мерлин придвинулся ближе, внимательно рассматривая устройство. 

\- Все еще делаешь игрушки, Гаюс? 

\- Я рассудил – лучше их, чем оружие, - мужчина заговорщицки подмигнул племяннику. – Но это не единственное, над чем я работаю в данный момент. 

Мужчина указал на угол комнаты, где стоял практически готовый «скелет» конструкции, всем своим видом напоминающей дракона с раскрытыми крыльями. 

\- Я забросил его на время. Последнее время меня больше занимала проблема передатчика у пчелы. 

Мерлин отодвинул от себя тарелку и в полнейшем восторге приблизился к миниатюрному дракону.

\- В таком случае, мне лучше начать работать, не так ли?

\- Именно так, мой мальчик, - подтвердил Гаюс. 

Это было последним, что запомнил Мерлин. Он не знал, продолжился ли разговор, куда делась еда - весь мир для него свелся к одному яркому пятну света от настольной лампы на рабочем столе. В какой-то момент он ощутил тяжелую руку дяди на плече и нехотя отстранился от стола, не выпуская пчелу из рук. Густые седые брови Гаюса поползли вверх, стоило ему взглянуть на свое устройство. 

\- Я просил помочь наладить передатчик, а не переделывать весь прибор целиком. Что ты сделал? 

\- Хмм, ум. Сделал ее более самостоятельной, я полагаю. Увеличил радиус приема сигнала, как ты и хотел, но сейчас она функционирует больше как настоящая пчела, но это ведь хорошо, так? Разве не это ты пытался сделать с драконом? 

Брови Гаюса поползли еще выше, он поправил очки. 

\- Конечно, хотя это несколько проблематично - предугадать правильное поведение дракона, они не встречаются в дикой природе, к сожалению. 

Гаюс, забрав пчелу, положил ее на верстак, взъерошив волосы Мерлину. Через плечо у него было перекинуто мокрое полотенце, а на запястьях виднелись следы от мыльной пены. Парень вздрогнул, когда понял, что Гаюсу пришлось самому мыть посуду, которой обещал заняться Мерлин. 

\- Ты сидишь так несколько часов. Давай, рассказывай. Что у тебя на уме? 

Мерлин, устало откинувшись на спинку стула, безвольно уронил руки на колени и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что-то с командой? – предположил Гаюс, придвигая к себе стул, чтобы опереться на него. 

\- О, нет, не с командой. Тут все прекрасно, - под недоверчивым взглядом дяди, парень только широко улыбнулся. – Нет, правда. Команда просто отличная. 

\- Что тогда? 

Мерлин, скрестил руки на груди. Он молча разглядывал темную отметину на деревянном полу, оставшуюся после того, как он ребенком уронил здесь горящего солдатика. Не так уж сложно было бы отполировать древесину, окрасить ее заново и попросту забыть об этом случае, но Гаюс не позволял. Это был просто пол, повторял он снова и снова, на свете есть куда более важные вещи, которые нужно чинить. 

К примеру, пчелы и драконы. 

\- Мы были на задании, - произнес, наконец, парень. – Там были колдуны. 

Гаюс нахмурился. 

\- Рассказывай. 

Мерлин облизнул пересохшие губы. Сделав глубокий вздох, он собрался с мыслями и выдал на едином дыхании: 

\- Нас было четверо: Гавейн, Пирс, Овайн и я. Мы должны были ликвидировать обозначенную цель. Это было ни разу не мое шоу, меня взяли скорее для компании. Это можно было бы посчитать обычным заданием, если в одно мгновение не налетела песчаная буря, будто бы из ниоткуда, пули не проходили сквозь магические щиты, а двое колдунов, отбившись от основной группы, не начали на нас охоту. Они использовали магические гранаты и отбросили меня в сторону, будто дурацкую плюшевую игрушку. 

Гаюс тяжело вздохнул. Он внимательно слушал все, о чем говорит племенник, уперев руки в боки и с каждой фразой мрачнея все больше. 

\- И что ты сделал? 

\- Что я мог сделать? Обрушил на них заброшенное здание, а они выбрались оттуда как ни в чем не бывало. Все это казалось мне жутким сюрреалистическим кошмаром, дядя Гаюс. Нам просто повезло, что Артур с ребятами поспешили нам на выручку. Вот и все. 

\- Очень повезло, - произнес Гаюс после долгого молчания. – Ну что же, маловероятно, что ваши пути еще когда-нибудь пересекутся. 

Мерлин молчал, продолжая гипнотизировать темную отметину на полу. 

\- Мерлин? – Гаюс тронул парня на плечо. 

\- Не подразумевалось, что мы вернемся живыми оттуда. Но мы выжили, и теперь командование настолько этому радо, что собирается устроить нам вторую встречу, - произнес Мерлин, к концу фразы его голос сошел на нет. – Это моя вина. 

Гаюс сжал его плечо, пытаясь утешить. 

\- Едва ли это правда. Ты спас своих людей. Только это имеет значение, в конце концов. 

\- Нет, если нас вновь бросят им на растерзание. Что мне тогда делать, Гаюс? Я ничего не знаю. Большую часть своей жизни я не использовал магию. И даже несмотря на это, как мне колдовать, чтобы никто меня не поймал на этом? 

Мерлин ненавидел это - иррациональный страх быть пойманным, который не был таким уж иррациональным, если задуматься. Он ненавидел не знать что делать, как делать и когда. Всю свою жизнь он скрывал то, кем является, используя магию тайно, а сейчас единственной вещью, которая могла спасти его и ребят, стала его магия. 

Гаюс похлопал его по спине несколько раз и отстранился. 

\- Ты будешь делать то, что сможешь, Мерлин, но не сбрасывай себя со счетов. Твои силы значительны, даже если ты ими и не пользовался. Что насчет тех заклинай, которые мы отрабатывали вместе? 

\- О, это пришлось весьма кстати, поверь мне, - сказал Мерлин, не в силах расслабиться. – Я могу отследить всех членов своей команды, закрыть их от пуль и взрывов и могу, скорее всего, отбросить гранату на подлете к цели, но тогда это было случайностью. Остальные заклинания не слишком помогают. Я хочу сказать, я сделал свою «коробку» неразрушимой, но это пригодится только если я вновь подорвусь на бомбе, хотя заклинание невидимости пару раз я использовал…

\- Значит, практики у тебя было немного. 

\- Когда? Где? Военная база – не самое приватное место. Да и какая разница, мама убьет меня, когда узнает. 

\- Твоя мать волнуется и переживает за тебя, - сказал Гаюс. – Как и я. Но если тебе когда-нибудь доведется столкнуться с этими людьми, я уверен, она предпочтет, чтобы ты защищал себя всеми доступными способами. 

Плечи Мерлина поникли, он вздохнул. 

\- Я не могу практиковаться без моих книг. Как это возможно, иметь их при себе так, чтобы никто не задавал лишних вопросов? 

Гаюс хмыкнул. 

\- Ты заявил язычество как свою религию, не так ли? 

Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и на короткий миг возвел глаза к небу. Это было одной из причин, по которой он не позволял никому рассматривать свои идентификационные жетоны - он не желал видеть удивления на лицах собеседников и отвечать на неудобные вопросы, которые неминуемо возникнут. 

\- Да.

\- В таком случае, наличие у тебя книг, относящихся к твоей религии не вызовет ненужных пересудов и кривотолков. 

Парень опустил голову и устало потер лицо. 

\- Я пытаюсь как раз не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, дядя Гаюс. А таскание с собой книг, которым, исходя из их возраста, пора уже быть музейными экспонатами, не способствует этому. 

\- Я не это имел в виду, - возразил Гаюс, поднимаясь со стула и проходя в глубь комнаты. – Я уверен, ты замечал, что некоторые из твоих сослуживцев, проводят некоторое время в одиночестве, чтя свои традиции?

Мерлин кивнул. Он знал, что Галахэд посещает какие-то религиозные службы, но сам Эмрис не знал всех подробностей. Религия не была той темой, которую свободно обсуждали члены команды, если кто-то что-то подмечал, то просто молча делал выводы. Это было личным делом каждого. 

\- Да, вроде так, полагаю. 

\- Вот и используй это себе на пользу, - предложил Гаюс. – И разумеется, ты всегда можешь практиковаться здесь, пока длится твой отпуск. 

Мерлин нахмурился. С одной стороны, он не имел ни малейшего желания выходить против колдунов без должной подготовки, если они, конечно, еще встретиться. С другой стороны, он слабо себе представлял, как скрыть использование мощных заклинаний, даже несмотря на план Гаюса. 

Парень только краем глаза заметил, что дядя занялся чем-то за верстаком. 

\- Дядя Гаюс? Помнишь, ты мне говорил о ши?

Гаюс, подняв голову, обернулся через плечо. 

\- Ши?

\- Да. Дело в том, что… Знаешь…после той заварушки…с колдунами.. нас вызвали на брифинг, и… - пока Мерлин путанно пытался, собравшись с мыслями, объяснить ситуацию дяде, тот медленно поднялся со своего места. Плечи его были напряжены, а глаза излучали терпение, то самое, к которому он прибегал всякий раз, как Хунит устраивала набег на его дом. – Они были среди тех людей, что организовывали наше прошлое задание. И будут организовывать последующие. 

Гаюс отвернулся, оперевшись на стол и опустив голову. 

\- Они тебя видели? Поняли, что ты обладаешь магией? 

Мерлин дернулся. 

\- Нет. Нет, не думаю. Я почти уверен, что никто из них не обратил на меня особого внимания. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул пожилой мужчина. – А как ты их распознал? 

\- Они не слишком-то скрывались, - ответил Мерли, вспоминая Алфрика и Софию. Алфрик обладал просто чудовищной по своей силе аурой, которую только усиливал зрительный контакт - молчащий Мерлин был попросту пригвожден в месту, пока не вмешался Артур и не встал между Алфриком и его жертвой. София была полна какого-то легкого очарования - таких дамочек можно было с легкостью найти в старых голливудских фильмах, в которых хорошенькие старлетки без особых проблем добивались всего, чего только желали. Они оба, и Алфрик, и София, вызывали ассоциации с чем-то влажным, скользким и водянистым. Глядя на них, представлялось не тихое и спокойное горное озеро, а мрачная водяная пучина, всколыхнутая порывами ветра, которая только и ждала, чтобы поглотить неосторожную жертву. 

Они заставляли Мерлина нервничать. 

\- Понятно, - ответил Гаюс, роясь в ящиках многочисленных шкафов, которыми были заставлены стены в мастерской. 

\- Они заодно с американцами, - пояснил Мерлин, хмурясь. 

\- Если они находятся в чьей-то компании, то это не означает, что они с ними заодно. Ши делают только то, что им нужно самим. И по большей степени, я сомневаюсь, что они вообще думают об окружающих их существах. 

\- Так почему они…

\- Вот этого, мой мальчик, я не знаю, - произнес Гаюс. Он остановил свои поиски и повернулся к парню, выглядел Гаюс задумчиво. – Хотя я нахожу это крайне любопытным. Ши редко покидают свои владения. Связаться для них с американцами, да еще перебраться в другую страну… Любопытно. 

\- Куда ты убрал мои книги? Может быть, там есть что-то о ши? – спросил парень, поднимаясь со своего места. 

\- В безопасное место. А, вот оно, - воскликнул Гаюс, вытаскивая из недр одного из ящиков тонкий квадратный предмет, который передал племяннику. 

\- Электронная книга? Но это не мой день рождения, - сказал Мерлин, широко улыбаясь. Электронная книга обладала достаточно большим цветным дисплеем, на углах были металлические накладки. Включив ее, парень увидел обычный перечень классических произведений, ничего интересного. 

\- Спасибо, дядя Гаюс. 

\- Ты можешь закачать сюда свои журналы, которые тебя так занимают. И свои технические книги. А если ты с помощью своей магии разблокируешь устройство, то увидишь… 

Мерлин, попробовав сделать, как говорил дядя, выпустил небольшое количество своей магии и активировал книгу. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел, как полностью сменился список литературы.

\- Мои книги!

Он с первого взгляда узнал обложку книги заклинаний, которую изучал еще ребенком (хотя это было громко сказано для ежедневного часового просиживания над книгой) и еще нескольких, что стояли у Гаюса в спальне на полке. 

\- Как ты…

\- Хороший знакомый архивариус и большой цветной сканер, - ответил Гаюс с улыбкой на губах. – Пошли, поможешь мне избавиться от того безобразия, что оставила за собой твоя мать.


	4. Часть 4

Всякий раз, оказавшись в отпуске в собственной квартире, Артур испытывал проблемы со сном. Привычный несмолкающий гул за стенами казармы сменялся на типичные городские звуки. Тишина в спальне давила на него, привыкшего в обычной жизни прислушиваться к тому, как пятнадцать взрослых мужиков дышат, сопят и храпят в одном с ним помещением. Лежа на слишком мягком, по сравнению с армейскими койками, матрасе, Артур прокручивал в голове все то, что предстояло его команде по возвращении. 

Мысли, ускользавшие от его внимания, словно просачивающийся сквозь пальцы песок, отпугивали даже намеки на сон. Через несколько часов, оставив всякие попытки заснуть, Артур отправился на пробежку. 

Во время бега у него гораздо лучше получалось организовать свой мыслительный процесс и составить приблизительный план действий. Первые несколько километров он обдумывал каждую деталь. Еще несколько километров потребовалось, чтобы Артур взял эмоции под контроль и начал мыслить трезво. 

Во-первых, высокоприоритетные цели, до которых не получилось дотянуться у американцев, передали в разработку его отряду, а американские специалисты не изменят поставленных заданий, пока не получат больше информации и данных, а получить их можно, только захватив цели. Агенты ЦРУ пребывали в таком отчаянии, что прибегли к привлечению команды со стороны, используя для этого немалый политический вес, кучу уловок и Бог знает чего еще, убеждая командование оказать им помощь. Ничего удивительного, уже не в первый раз. 

Во-вторых, захватить или уничтожить высокоприоритетные цели было невообразимо трудно, и вовсе не из-за превосходящей численности противника или лучшей ресурсной обеспеченности. Отряд специального назначения оставался отрядом специального назначения, откуда бы он ни был, и должен был справляться с любой чертовщиной, встречающейся на его пути. С командой Артура все было иначе, в его людях было что-то такое, что позволило им преуспеть там, где американцы провалились. И ему придется использовать это что-то, чем бы оно ни оказалось. 

В-третьих, Артуру не давала покоя та необъяснимая ерунда, о которой неофициально сообщили его люди. Американцы объявили это новейшими разработками вооружения какого-то государства, и намекнули, что некоторые разработки исходят непосредственно от одной из целей – Мордреда ап Анерина. 

Поверил ли в это Артур? 

Он не был уверен. Своими собственными глазами он видел новейшие разработки «Пендрагон Консалтинг» - прототип невидимой накидки, которую выкрал Вэлиант, надеясь выиграть с ее помощью, к примеру. Или технологии защиты в виде материала, покрывающего объект, или специального поля с радиусом действия в несколько дюймов. Артур мог с ходу назвать несколько независимых компаний, которые разрабатывали схожие технологии. А некоторые исследовательские институты ступили в зону научной фантастики, достигнув блестящих результатов в телепортации фотонов из одного конца комнаты в другую, что, по мнению многих, являлось гигантским шагом в направлении телепортации неживых объектов, а следом за ним и живых. 

А светящиеся голубые гранаты? По всей вероятности, это было нечто сродни плазменным зарядам, которые сейчас разрабатывали в «Пендрагон Консалтинг», хотя дизайн был несколько иным. Но факт оставался фактом, они существовали. 

Хотя, с другой стороны, американцы не объяснили, даже не попытались объяснить, откуда налетела та песчаная буря, которая накрыла именно тот район, в котором оказались его люди. Буря была статичной, иммобильной и исчезла, как только вражеский конвой миновал опасный участок пути. Американцы не объяснили, каким образом Мерлина подняло в воздух и швырнуло о каменную стену, или как Перси умудрил споткнуться о воздух. 

В-четвертых, Дейли и тот компьютерный техник, Бейкер, были типичной комбинацией агентов ЦРУ и аналитиков. Дейли отводилась главная роль в ведении переговоров, а Бейкер знал, к какому порту подключать свой компьютер и какие кнопки нажать. Но двое остальных? Алфрик и та женщина, София? Алфрик вел себя так, будто был самым главным в той палатке, будто исход всей операции зависел только от него одного, язык его тела просто кричал об этом. София? Возможно, ей и была поручена роль аналитика, но она едва ли прикоснулась к своему компьютеру, опасно выдавая большие объемы информации, и провела большую часть собрания, флиртуя с Артуром. Их поведение не соответствовало их ролям. Они были чем-то большим, чем хотели казаться. 

В-пятых, Джонатан Аредиан. Шут. Мордред ап Анерин. Разумеется, американцы должны были догадаться, что командование британской армии не отрядит один из лучших отрядов на поимку каких-то повстанцев, а значит, эти люди были, по крайней мере, в середине «цепочки». Значит, существовали и люди на вершине этой пирамиды, и американцы либо придержали пока информацию о них, либо предпочли вовсе не упоминать их, а они могли стать проблемой. 

В-шестых, разумеется Артур знал, какие вопросы покрывал его прошлый уровень допуска к секретной информации, и парень прекрасно понимал, что повстанцы среднего пошиба входили в сферу действия _прежнего_ допуска. Ему не нужен был новый допуск, чтобы услышать то, что рассказали американцы, и он не понимал, по какой причине Леону не позволили присутствовать на этом дебрифинге. Так для чего, черт побери, понадобилось повышать уровень его допуска? 

Седьмой номер в этом списке пока не сформировался в его голове. Что-то вертелось в сознании, но представляло собой скорее кусочки сложного паззла, целостная картинка не складывалась, а она была просто необходима. 

Заскочив в «Старбакс» по пути домой, Артур купил Мерлину обещанный кофе; он не знал, какой вид предпочитает парень, но порция свежесваренного зернового стала прекрасным компромиссом. Оставив кофе на кухне, Артур отправился прямиком в свою ванную комнату – нужно было умыться, рассудив при этом, что божественный аромат напитка выманит Эмриса из постели. Минуты текли, а Мерлин так и не появился на кухне, и, убедившись, что если этот недотепа не встанет прямо сейчас, то не успеет отвезти свою мать в аэропорт, Артур направился в комнату парня проверить его. 

Он постучался в закрытую дверь. Ничего. Постучался еще раз. Прекрасно осознавая, что членов его отряда в отпуске не разбудить и залпом из пушки, а через одного они еще и норовят проспать, Артур решил больше не ломиться в дверь, а просто зайти внутрь. 

Утренний солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь редкие облака, смягчал резкие линии бело-голубых стен и черной мебели. Серо-синяя простынь на кровати сбилась, а в четырех огромных подушках зарылось нечто, что, как догадывался Артур, было сопящим телом. 

\- Мер…

Мерлин заворочался под одеялом, переворачиваясь на живот. 

Длинная нагая нога, молочно-белая кожа на темных простынях, чуть согнутая в колене. Черные волоски от голени и до бедра только подчеркивают линии мускул, выступающих даже в расслабленном состоянии. Глаза Артура скользили по этой ноге все выше и выше, дыхание перехватило, и оно комом стало где-то в горле, когда взгляд остановился на боксерах Мерлина, ткань которых натянулась и прекрасно обрисовывала задницу Эмриса. 

_Твою мать._

Артур не мог даже глаз отвести. 

Беговые шорты резко стали слишком тесными для него, член уперся прямо в резинку пояса. Артур потянулся, чтобы ослабить пояс и развязать узел, но рука сама собой потянулась к члену, накрывая его прямо поверх ткани. 

Чего бы он только ни отдал, чтобы встать между этих ног, провести ладонями по худой, гладкой спине, поцеловать каждый выступающий позвонок, стянуть боксеры с узких бедер…

Рука погладила член. Один раз, другой… 

Будильник, стоящий по другую сторону кровати, зашелся громким, резким, противным звоном – и Артур опрометью бросился вон из комнаты, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь; он мечтал поскорее убраться подальше отсюда, ощущая себя вновь тринадцатилетним мальчишкой с порнографическим журналом в руках и опасаясь быть застуканным. Он застонал, оглаживая себя снова и стараясь думать о чем угодно, кроме идеальной задницы Мерлина, изображение которой уже навсегда отпечаталось в памяти Артура. 

Спасение он нашел в мыслях о Моргане, набрасывающейся на Леона. 

От такого Артура передернуло. 

Парень, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, направился на кухню, где начал открывать один шкаф за другим. В заботливо забитых Морганой продуктами снизу доверху отделениях он искал контейнер с протеиновым порошком, что входил в список покупок, который он отправил сестре, еще находясь на базе. С силой сорвав этикетку с коробки, так, что едва не рассыпал весь порошок по полу, он уставился немигающим взглядом прямо перед собой. 

_Черт. Черт. Черт._

Оперевшись руками о мраморную столешницу и опустив голову вниз, Артур пытался восстановить дыхание. 

Прошли годы с тех пор, когда кто бы то ни был, провоцировал у него столь интенсивную реакцию, такое глубокое непреодолимое _вожделение._

Он покачал головой. Нет, это неправда. Он _никогда_ не испытывал такого сильного влечения к кому-либо. Никогда. И, черт побери его удачу, но почему им должен был стать _Мерлин_?! Столько всего неправильного было в этой ситуации. Он был офицером под командованием Артура. Он был другом, который доверял Артуру. И он _не был_ геем. 

_Черт побери!_

Артур не знал, сколько он так простоял, сжимая побелевшими пальцами каменную столешницу, опустив голову, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не начать тереться бедрами о первую попавшуюся поверхность, ткань шорт начала немилосердно натирать чувствительную кожу. В конце концов, Артур нашел в себе силы отлепиться от столешницы, выпрямиться и, следуя простым инструкциям на коробке с протеином, начать делать себе коктейль. 

Загрузив ингредиенты в блендер, он нажал кнопку включения и после непродолжительного жужжания отсоединил кувшин и обернулся. 

Артур едва не выронил кувшин от неожиданности, когда увидел стоящего на кухне с видом нашкодившего ребенка, пойманного на краже чужой вещи, Мерлина . Утренняя улыбка, ослепительно широкая и невинная, маленькие морщинки в уголках глаз, всклокоченные волосы и заспанный вид сделали свое дело – у Артура перехватило дыхание. 

Пендрагон нашел в себе силы, не выдавая своего смятения, вынуть высокий стакан из стенного шкафа и перелить в него протеиновый коктейль. 

 

\- Я думал, мне придется лично вытряхивать тебя из кровати. Я слушал твой будильник целых десять минут. 

\- Это все твоя вина, - парировал Мерлин нахально и дерзко, как обычно. Артур взглянул на него, заметив, как парень косится на стакан с кофе. 

\- Это тебе. Я держу свое слово, - произнес Артур, раздумывая, вспомнит ли Эмрис о том, что пообещал ему Артур в вертолете в попытке сфокусировать парня на предстоящих играх. 

\- Здорово! Спасибо.

Артур обернулся к парню. 

\- И какова моя вина в том, что ты вот-вот опоздаешь на встречу со своей матерью?

\- Кровать в гостевой комнате до неприличия удобная. Как тебе вообще удается избавляться от гостей?

\- А может быть, я и не хочу? – слова вырвались из его рта прежде, чем Артур успел их осмыслить, но озвучивание этой мысли не делало ее менее правдивой. У Морганы был Леон, у Лэнса – Гвен, у большинства членов отряда были жены или подружки, и у всех была семья. А у Артура было только это место, огромное, пустое и обезличенное, и его не с кем было разделить. Он никогда никому не признавался в собственном одиночестве, вот для чего ему был нужен кто-то. 

И Артур бы совершенно не отказался, окажись этим кем-то Мерлин. 

Взяв со стола коробку, Артур передал ее Мерлину. 

\- И это тоже тебе. Активирован, все номера ребят занесены в телефонную книгу. Всегда держи при себе.

Краем глаз он наблюдал, как Эмрис, открыв коробку, вынул из нее телефон, и, включив его, начал с ним играть. 

Прямо как ребенок, честное слово. Артур позволил себе мимолетную улыбку, но времени умиляться видом увлеченного Эмриса не было, и он просто щелкнул пальцами у того перед носом. 

\- Опаздываешь. Твоя мама? 

\- О, черт! – Мерлин, сунув телефон в карман, схватил кофе и помчался по направлению ко входной двери, предоставляя Артуру возможность полюбоваться обтягивающей футболкой и облегающими темными джинсами, лишь чудом удерживающимися на узких бедрах. Полоска молочно-белой кожи между краем футболки и поясом брюк мелькнула перед взором Артура, и тот с большим усилием заставил себя посмотреть в сторону. 

В данную минуту Артур был невероятно рад тому, что архитектура его кухни подразумевала остров, который сейчас оказался прямо между парнями. 

Схватив со стола ключ, приготовленный для Мерлина, он окликнул парня. 

\- Подожди. 

Артур швырнул ключи Мерлину, и был немало удивлен, что парень хотя бы раз сделал то, что от него ожидали, и действительно поймал ключи, даже если в процессе едва не уронил их на пол. 

\- Твой код доступа это последние шесть цифр твоего ID. Передавай от меня привет своей маме. И благодарность за то печенье, что она присылала. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду тот сверток печенья, что ты съел в одиночку? Неудивительно, что с утра пораньше ты отправился на пробежку. Пора избавляться от набранных фунтов? – губы Мерлина расплылись в широченной улыбке. 

– Эй, ты назвал меня толстым?!

Мерлин сбежал без ответа, Артур услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Только тогда он осознал, что Эмрис вышел на улицу без куртки. У идиота ее и не было, скорее всего. Если немного подождать, может, парень додумается вернуться, и можно будет еще раз насладиться видом обтягивающей футболки. 

Мерлин не вернулся, и Артур возвел глаза к потолку, моля Бога сжалиться над ним. Постояв так чуть-чуть, он вымыл пустой стакан вместе со стеклянным кувшином блендера и направился в душ: нужно было смыть с себя засохший пот и сделать что-то с собственным стояком. 

Артур стянул с себя футболку и шорты, и, дождавшись, пока вода нагреется, ступил под горячие струи, подставляя им плечи, спину, лицо. Закрыв глаза, парень в сотый раз поразился, с чего он вообще решил, что пригласить Мерлина остаться у него было хорошей идеей? Он намылил плечи, руки, грудь и…

Обнаружил причину присутствия Мерлина в своем доме. 

_Черт._ Он не думал вовсе, точно также, как он не думал, когда решил, что войти в комнату спящего Мерлина было хорошей идеей. А ведь он хотел всего лишь разбудить парня, _просто_ разбудить… Но вместо этого весь его здравый смысл улетучился в доли секунды, и верховодить стала совершенно иная часть тела. 

Вид распластанного Мерлина, наполовину укрытого одеялом, его расставленные, чуть полусогнутые ноги будто приглашали, а боксеры просто притягивали взгляд. В ту минуту ничего не стояло между Артуром и идеальной задницей Мерлина, его длинными ногами и жилистой, мускулистой спиной. 

\- Боже, Мерлин, - прошептал Артур, запрокидывая голову назад и подставляя лицо струям воды. 

От мыла его член стал скользким, Артур проводил рукой по всей длине снова и снова, потирая большим пальцем головку и смешивая предэякулят с мылом. 

На бедрах воображаемого Мерлина должны быть синяки, решил он. Синяки, которые выделялись бы на светлой коже фиолетово-зелено-черными пятнами, что должны были остаться от пальцев Артура. В первый раз он не стал бы брать воображаемого Мерлина со спины, он оставил бы свои следы и метки на груди, укусы на горле, целовал бы губы так, что даже на следующее утро они оставались бы припухшими. А потом у них было бы утреннее пробуждение. 

Артур сделал глубокий вдох и обхватил пальцами основание члена, удерживая и пытаясь продлить это чувство, чтобы не позволить себе кончить слишком быстро. 

Воображаемый Мерлин был бы сонным и расслабленным, не успевшим отойти после бурной ночи и липким от высохшей спермы и смазки. Он никак не отреагировал бы на то, что Артур поднялся, и, раздвинув ноги Мерлина, умостился между ними. Воображаемый Мерлин бы сонно постанывал, лежа на животе, согласно подвывал и позволял делать Артуру все, что ему вздумается. 

Артур провел бы вверх по ногам воображаемого Мерлина, до изгиба его задницы, провел бы ладонями по ягодицам, пощекотал бы пальцами сморщенное отверстие, чуть дразня его, открывая. Артур бы наклонился ниже, пальцами продолжая подготавливать воображаемого Мерлина, и начал бы целовать каждый позвонок, поднимаясь все выше по позвоночнику, пока добрался бы до следа укуса на изгибе длинной шеи, и снова укусил бы туда. Мерлин начал бы просыпаться, а потом совсем чуть-чуть подался бы назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, желая большего. Артур помешкал бы немного, пока не решил, что пришла пора убрать свои пальцы, заменив их членом. 

Артур не мог себя больше сдерживать. Горячая сперма пролилась на кафель, колени ослабли и едва ли не подогнулись под весом внезапно потяжелевшего тела. Артур продолжал ласкать себя до тех пор, пока коже не стало больно от прикосновений, тогда он остановился, и, облокотившись о стену душа, тяжело задышал. 

Это был не первый раз, когда Артур дрочил на Мерлина, но фантазии были палкой о двух концах – они дарили невообразимое удовольствие и яркие ощущения, но оставляли за собой чувство пустоты и физической боли, причиняемой реальностью. 

Парень потер лицо, качая головой. Если бы он мог дрочить в уединении собственной спальни (не забывая про замок на двери, разумеется) по два, а то и по три раза на дню, то у него бы еще был шанс пережить эти две недели отпуска. Господи, да он уже желает, чтобы их отозвали обратно. 

Артур смыл с себя следы своей страсти, побрился, выключил воду и вышел из душа, оборачивая полотенце вокруг талии. Он был уже наполовину одет, когда тренькнул его телефон – пришло новое сообщение. Номер был незнакомый, но текст вполне ожидаемый. 

_«Дорчестер». Полдень. Ты платишь. О.»_

Когда дело касалось Олафа Нидермана, разумеется, платил Артур. Бывший агент МИ-5 не согласился бы ни на какие другие условия. 

Тренировки подождут, Артур отложил свободные спортивные брюки и футболку, вытаскивая из шкафа деловой костюм и галстук, и забронировал столик на полдень в «Дорчестере».


	5. Часть 5

Ни для кого не было секретом, что попасть в ресторан Алена Дюкаса в отеле «Дорчестер» было неимоверно трудно, особенно в обеденное время, когда туристы массово устремлялись в популярное заведение, желая ознакомиться с превосходной кухней. При этом они не взирали даже на то, что на сумму, которую оставят здесь, можно было с легкостью питаться два дня. Определить туристов в посетителях было просто: они толпились перед метрдотелем, обступив его со всех сторон, в пестрой одежде, шумные и, в целом, малоприятные. Несколько прилизанных иностранцев, от которых веяло элегантностью «старых денег», непринужденно вели себя, превосходно вписываясь в обстановку, тогда как в паре в прекрасно скроенных костюмах легко можно было угадать нуворишей по их нервозности и некоторой скованности движений. 

У большинства из стоящих перед стойкой не было ни зарезервированного столика, ни намерения придерживаться дресс-кода, ни здравого смысла вообще. Метрдотель, увидев вошедшего Артура, кивнул ему в знак приветствия и жестом пригласил к стойке, игнорируя оскорбленную американку, которую, кроме как за даму легкого поведения, ни за кого больше нельзя было принять – аляповатое пластмассовое ожерелье и Жуткий Начес. 

\- Артур Пендрагон, на двоих, - произнес Артур. 

\- Как грубо! Они думают, что могут просто так переступить через нас? Почему ты ничего не делаешь, Уолтер? – спросила женщина, толкая локтем в бок скучающего рядом мужчину. Не получив от него никакой реакции, она скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась. 

\- Пожалуйста, пройдите со мной, сэр, - произнес метрдотель, выходя из-за стойки. Дорогу ему преградила женщина. 

\- Почему вы пригласили его? Мы ждем уже больше часа. Если так вы обслуживаете своих важных клиентов… - голос у Жуткого Начеса был высоким, гундосым и ехидным, однако метрдотель ответил ей вежливой улыбкой прежде чем дружелюбно ответить, кивнув на Артура. 

\- У джентльмена заказан столик, _мадам_ , - произнес метрдотель достаточно громко, чтобы даже в конце очереди его было слышно. 

\- Закзан, - передразнила его женщина, оглядываясь назад в поисках поддержки. – О, я уверена, столик у него заказан. Это дискриминация, вот что это такое. Они обслуживают англичан вперед всех прочих. 

Метрдотель поморщился. 

_\- Мадам…_

\- Нет и еще раз – нет! Я требую, чтобы меня посадили немедленно. 

\- В таком случае, мы не будем вам мешать. Стулья прямо позади вас, - предложил Артур, указывая на стену. Стулья появлялись здесь только в обеденное время, когда выстраивалась очередь из желающих попасть внутрь - вечерняя публика даже не пыталась пробиться внутрь без предварительной записи. 

\- Именно, - произнесла прилично одетая пожилая дама, стоящая позади Артура, одаривая Жуткий Начес неодобрительным взглядом вкупе с вежливой улыбкой хорошо воспитанного аристократа. – Ступайте, юный мистер Пендрагон, не берите чернь в голову. 

\- Леди Томлинсон, рад встрече, - ответил Артур и, поклонившись, поцеловал даме руку. Насладившись выражением полнейшего удивления на лице американки, Артур добавил. – Хорошего вам дня и приятного аппетита. 

\- Это немалый вызов, должна заметить, - леди Томлинсон скривила губы, оглядывая группу американцев. 

Лицо американки тем временем не покидало удивленное выражение человека, раздумывающего над дилеммой, считать ли это оскорблением: она приоткрыла рот, но так и не издала ни звука. Метрдотель благодарно улыбнулся Артуру - у него на лице было написано: «И вот так целый час», но вся его взвинченность моментально исчезла за прекрасными манерами, пока он вел Артура к стене, где в небольшой затемненной нише, откуда открывался прекрасный обзор на весь зал, стоял столик. Это было обычным для них с Олафом место, и Артур сел так, чтобы предоставить собеседнику возможность контролировать входную дверь. 

В противном случае Олаф не сможет сконцентрироваться на беседе и не будет расположен к разговору. 

Артур был рад видеть, что леди Томплинсон усадили практически сразу после него, оставив американцев томиться в холле чуть дольше. 

Артур заказал напитки – бокал Мерло для себя и бокал фруктового Шираз для Олафа, и к тому времени, когда одетый в смокинг официант принес напитки, появился и его собеседник. Он тихо скользнул на свое место и без лишних преамбул произнес: 

\- Подразумевается, что первый день в отпуске ты должен проводить с семьей, а ты предпочел тратить здесь время со мной. В самом деле, Артур, я безмерно тронут. 

Олаф Нидерман был невысоким мужчиной, чуть ниже самого Артура, но даже с этим небольшим недостатком с легкостью подавлял собеседника. Волосы его были пепельно-белыми - он начал седеть, едва ему перевалило за тридцать, но сейчас, приближаясь к шестидесяти годам, волосы становились все белее. Темные глаза смотрели на мир пронзительно, ни тени улыбки во взгляде, вечно нахмуренные брови. Темно-синий костюм из дорогой ткани буквально кричал о принадлежности мужчины к старинной обеспеченной семье, что подтверждали золотой зажим на галстуке, дорогие часы, запонки и массивное кольцо с выгравированным семейным гербом. 

\- Что я могу сказать, Олаф? Я наслаждаюсь твоим обществом. 

По правде говоря, Артур был способен находиться в компании Олафа только в отсутствии Вивиан, дочери последнего. Олаф просто души не чаял в отвратительно избалованной, зацикленной только на себе и собственных желаниях девчонке, полагающей, что мир должен крутиться только вокруг нее. Мужчина не обращал внимания на капризы и недостатки своего чада и ревностно охранял и защищал ее благополучие. 

Десять–пятнадцать лет назад, Олаф едва не убил Артура, когда, ворвавшись на вечеринку в поместье Пендрагонов, обнаружил Вивиан, вытирающую собственными бедрами колени Артура в безуспешных попытках вытащить его на свидание; Артур, в свою очередь, не менее безуспешно пытался спихнуть девушку с собственных коленей, не на шутку волнуясь за собственную жизнь. После того, как Олаф оттащил девушку на другой конец комнаты, он взялся за Артура. 

То, что в теории должно было быть очень короткой дракой (на тот момент Олаф был действующим и смертельно опасным агентом МИ-5) вылилось в длительную схватку, в результате которой добрая половина дома Пендрагонов была перевернута вверх дном. Артур защищался, стараясь объяснить: _«Нет! Погодите! Я не заинтересован в вашей дочери, и, я клянусь, ничего не было»_ , в ответ на что Олаф зашелся таким криком, что едва не схлопотал сердечный приступ: _«Что?! Как ты смеешь говорить, что она недостаточно хороша для тебя?!»_ Этот театр абсурда немало поразвлек оставшихся к тому времени в доме гостей, которые с любопытством наблюдали, как Артур зайцем скачет по комнате, перепрыгивая через стулья и взбираясь на шкафы с проворством циркового акробата и швыряя в оппонента всем, что под руку попадется. В конце концов, Олаф понял, что Утер не воспитал бы из собственного сына простофилю, и взялся за решение проблемы всерьез – он достал пистолет. 

Ситуация разрешилась лишь тогда, когда Артур, подняв руки, шагнул вперед и произнес: «Мистер Нидерман. Между мной и Вивиан никогда ничего не будет. Да я вам слово даю. Она в полнейшей стопроцентной безопасности рядом со мной. Я абсолютный, безоговорочный _гей_ ». 

Такое откровение породило собой оглушительную тишину, через несколько секунд Олаф опустил пистолет, выговорив лишь простое: «О!». Но если Олаф ощутил неимоверное облегчение, то Утер был отнюдь не рад такому повороту. 

Артур едва оправился после того инцидента: абсолютная ярость Утера была безгранична, слезные стенания Вивиан _«о нет, я превратила его в гея»_ поставили на уши всю школу, а Олаф был настолько счастлив, что переложил на Артура обязанность приглядывать за Вивиан, которая заключалась по большей части в том, чтобы как можно меньше бойфрендов девушки оказывалось под дулом пистолета ее отца, что не прошло бесследно для психики самого Артура, но зато он приобрел очень ценного союзника. 

\- Я впечатлен. Ты произнес это с таким каменным выражением лица, - Олаф взял со стола бокал с вином и, взболтав его, сделал один притворный глоток, потому что никогда больше не стал бы употреблять алкоголь на публике, не после того фиаско в английском посольстве в Бельгии в 2004, когда он позвонил Артуру, находящемуся в отпуске («Как ты узнал, что я находился в Бельгии?» «Я секретный агент, и это моя работа - знать все»), чтобы тот выкупил его из вытрезвителя. 

\- Я практикуюсь перед зеркалом, - ответил Артур. Он кивнул официанту, терпеливо ожидающему вызова вне зоны слышимости. Официант материализовался у стола в мгновение ока, и Артур произнес, не утруждая себя изучением меню: 

\- Я буду равиоли с лангустином. 

\- Стейк, - подал голос Олаф, передавая свое меню официанту. 

Несколько секунд Артур и Олаф молча рассматривали друга, дожидаясь, пока официант отойдет на достаточное расстояние, и, наконец, Олаф откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил ноги, имитируя позу Артура. 

\- Итак. Ты продвигаешься по карьерной лестнице. 

\- Действительно? – поинтересовался Артур удивленно. – Что на этот раз? Меня повышают в звании? Майор? Я хочу сказать, о своем последнем повышении я узнал именно от тебя. 

\- Твой доступ к секретной информации, - пояснил Олаф. – Неплохой шаг. Признаться, я не думал, что тебе хватит силенок выдвигать такие условия. Думал, ты отправишься праздновать, познавая новые бары города первым делом.

\- Оказывается, привилегии даются не только с новым званием, - сказал Артур, и, разумеется, Олаф уже знал это. Разговаривая с этим мужчиной, всегда нужно было помнить о простой истине: _«Я секретный агент, я все знаю»._

\- Твои мальчики хорошо поработали на прошлом задании, - заметил Олаф. – Продемонстрировали немалую прыть и мужество. Их поставили в невыносимые условия. 

\- Ты удивлен? 

\- Конечно, удивлен, - ответил Олаф, снисходительно фыркая. – Мальчишке твоего возраста не следует играть в храбрых рыцарей на поле боя. 

Артур отпил немного из своего бокала. 

\- Все еще злишься за то, что я отклонил твое предложение? 

Олаф подался вперед, облокачиваясь одной рукой о стол. 

\- Тебе следовало позволить мне завербовать тебя. Ты тратишь свой талант и потенциал, оставаясь там, где ты сейчас. 

\- Мне нравится быть там, где я сейчас, Олаф, - это был обычный спор между ними. Олаф уже который раз пытался склонить Артура присоединиться к Секретной Службе Ее Величества. 

Игра в гляделки продолжалась несколько минут, пока Олаф, не прервав зрительный контакт первым, стукнул кулаком по столу. 

\- Ты ведь дашь согласие мне раньше, чем согласишься на предложение ЦРУ? 

\- Разумеется, - согласился Пендрагон. – Но такого предложение мне никогда не поступит, поэтому тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться. 

Олаф снова поднес к губам свой бокал, и в этот раз он по-настоящему сделал несколько длинных глотков, после чего со свистом втянул воздух. 

\- Как там поживает Дейли? Слышал, он решил опробовать новый план по снижению веса. 

\- Как по мне, то он выглядел весьма неплохо, - ответил Артур, понимая, что должен изображать растерянность и неудовольствие тем, что собеседник знает о встрече с американцами, но на самом деле Артур ждал эту фразу с самой начала беседы. – Хотя по большей части он позволял говорить своему питбулю . 

\- Питбуль? Бейкер? Парень социально неадаптирован, он неспособен просто посмотреть в глаза женщине. 

\- О нет, не Бейкер. Но и он там был, сидел тихо, как церковная мышь, весь обратился в слух, а глаз не отрывал от экрана своего компьютера. Там был другой агент. 

Каменное маска на лице дрогнула на какую-то тысячную долю секунды - он нахмурился, этот человек не привык оставаться в неведении. 

\- Уильям Алфрик. И был еще один аналитик, София Ли, - сказал Артур.

Беседа прервалась, когда подошел официант с их заказом. Артур, встряхнув салфетку, положил ее себе на колени, принимаясь за еду. Олаф успел наполовину расправиться со своим стейком, когда вновь заговорил. 

\- О чем они хотели побеседовать с вами?

Артур просто махнул рукой с вилкой. 

\- О том и о сем. 

Олаф чуть прищурился, Артур знал, что мужчину просто съедает любопытство. Или же ему не терпелось подтвердить дошедшие до него слухи. Артур склонялся ко второму варианту. 

\- Разве ты уже не в курсе? 

\- Ты должен озвучить это первым, Артур. Ты знаешь правила. 

\- О, так теперь появились какие-то правила? – Пендрагон вопросительно поднял бровь. 

\- Правила были всегда. 

Артур не спешил идти на поводу у Олафа, и он вернулся к обеду. 

\- Мордред ап Анерин, Джонатан Аредиан и отвратительный тип по прозвищу Шут. 

\- Сэм Триклер, - предположил Олаф. 

\- Ты их знаешь? 

Олаф потер лоб пальцами и фыркнул: 

\- Я секретный агент, я знаю все. 

\- Пожалуйста, не стесняйся поделиться этим, - Артур пространно махнул рукой в воздухе. – Облегчи боль, причиняемую мне моим же невежеством. 

Олаф внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом разразился громким смехом. 

\- Хорошо. У тебя превосходно вышла эта гадкая аристократическая улыбочка. Ты точно уверен, что мне не удастся убедить тебя перевестись в чуть-чуть другое подразделение на службе Ее Величества? 

\- Едва ли. Я слышал достаточно твоих жалоб о том, какие гроши вам платят, - ответил Артур. 

\- Это да. Не могу позволить себе даже этот костюм, приходится его арендовать. 

Артур закатил глаза. Они оба знали, Олаф работал не ради денег, он делал это ради притока адреналина в кровь, ради захвата власти и в угоду собственного обсессивно-компульсивного мелочного демона. Несколько поколений предков Олафа сколотили немалое состояние, которое и расходовалось их благородным потомком на свое усмотрение. 

\- Так что ты можешь мне рассказать? 

\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что я хоть что-то тебе расскажу? 

\- Спас твой зад в Туркменистане. Предпринял несанкционированную вылазку со своей командой в Исламабад, чтобы спасти кого-то из твоих ребят. А что насчет того раза в Риме, когда ты свалился мне словно снег на голову и попросил сопровождать Вивиан на вечеринку, на которую ты сам не желал ее отпускать? – Артур указал на собеседника вилкой. – Ты мне должен. 

Лицо Олафа помрачнело. 

Артур знал, что если Олаф не собирается ему ничего говорить, то никакие уговоры, просьбы, взывания к совести и чувству долга не помогут. От этой преднамеренной “утечки информации” Олаф немало выигрывал, но что именно он выигрывал, Артур не должен был знать, но всегда был возможен вариант встречи с пьяным и разговорчивым Олафом. 

Олаф сделал глубокий вздох. 

\- Послужной список Сэма Триклера будет подлиннее моей ноги. Наркоторговля, торговля людьми, торговля оружием и предметами искусства на черном рынке, его ни в чем не удавалось обвинить. Едва кто-то наводил на его след, как этот человек пропадал, пропадали свидетели, имеющихся доказательств было недостаточно. Но он идиот. Он мечтает о грандиозных схемах, которые оборачиваются полнейшим крахом, но Триклеру раз за разом удается выходить сухим из воды, - Олаф отрезал маленький кусочек стейка и отправил его себе в рот, после чего продолжил. – Джонатан Аредиан, также известный как «Охотник на ведьм», в некоторой степени является наемником, который подрабатывает в качестве независимого поставщика оружия. По крайней мере, именно так думает Дейли и ЦРУ, по факту же он скорее посредник – сводит друг с другом людей, желающих прикупить оружия и желающих продать его. 

\- Почему вы зовете его “Охотник на ведьм”? 

\- Мы его так не зовем. Он сам себя так называет, - произнес Олаф, заметив немой вопрос в глазах собеседника, он продолжил. – Он в некоторой степени пурист. Степень по психологии он получал в Университет Родса, откуда его и выгнали за довольно спорную про-нацистскую монографию, основанную на «Сверхчеловеке» Ницше. И должен тебе сказать, этот его труд пропагандировал те еще идеи, если его выгнали из университета в те смутные годы апартеида в Южной Африке. Он убедил себя в том, что существует отдельная раса людей, представители которой работали на Аненербо или прятались от них же, эта раса способна использовать магию или какую-то иную мистическую ерунду против своих врагов. Аредиан одержим оккультизмом, он располагает практически всеми средневековыми трудами о магии и ведовстве в Европе или их копиями. Он называет себя «охотником на ведьм», потому что он находит ведьм. 

Артур приподнял бровь – это было единственной вещью, которую он мог сделать, чтобы не выдать своего удивления. В памяти разом всплыли рассказы ребят о _«странных вещах»_. Прочистив горло, он подался вперед. 

\- Не принимая во внимание абсолютную абсурдность того, что ты мне только что рассказал, для чего ему это? 

Олаф смерил парня насмешливым взглядом. 

\- Я не пытаюсь сказать тебе, что магия реальна. Я хочу, чтобы ты поразмыслил вот над чем: быть может, Аредиан - социопат, который жаждет создать чистую расу, и эти иллюзоры и фокусники станут его новыми Адамами и Евами. И может статься, что Аредиан считает их выродками и мечтает вернуть славные деньки Инквизиции. Кто знает. В любом случае, тебе уже пора начать задавать вопросы. _Правильные_ вопросы.

Артур, нахмурившись, отложил столовые приборы в сторону. 

\- Мордред. 

\- Вот это один из правильных вопросов, - сказал Олаф, отодвигая тарелку от себя (зелень он так и не тронул). – Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня был для тебя ответ. Едва ли я скажу тебе больше того, что уже поведал Дейли…

\- Новый мировой порядок, - перебил его Артур. 

Олаф резко откинулся на своем стуле назад и смерил Пендрагона оценивающе–одобряющим взглядом. 

\- Итак, я уверен – он тебе этого не говорил. 

\- Так расскажи ты, - предложил Артур. Он устал от этого всего. Сначала Дейли и Алфрик, теперь Олаф – все они пытались натравить его на Мордреда ап Анеурина. Последняя просьба прозвучала скорее как приказ, таким тоном он приказывал посторонним людям, когда чувствовал необходимость надавить на нахала. Для беседы с Олафом это был неверный тон, но тот продолжал с любопытством смотреть на парня. 

\- Ты уверен…

\- Нет, Олаф, я не желаю присоединяться к МИ-5, и не желаю становиться следующим агентом 007. Я не желаю быть супер-шпионом, который завершает каждую миссию в койке с толпой прелестных женщин, потому что - ау! - я не заинтересован в женщинах, - процедил Артур. – Расскажи мне про новый мировой порядок. 

Олаф едва слышно хмыкнул. 

\- Я подумываю о десерте. 

Артур сделал глубокий вздох, подавляя желание закатить глаза. 

\- Десерт - звучит прекрасно. Персиковый пирог с малиновым сорбетом? Или кленовый крем-брюле? 

Олаф улыбнулся. 

\- Я настолько предсказуем? 

\- Ты? Никогда.

\- Думаю, я остановлюсь на пироге. А ты получишь свой десерт позже, - сказал Олаф. – Его имя Эдвин Муирден. Я прослежу, чтобы он связался с тобой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Олаф и Вивиан - канонные персонажи, которые присутствовали в сериале, Олаф в амплуа "сверхзаботливого папочки", и Вивиан в качестве "влюбленной блондинки". Их фото добавлены в архив в папку "Прочие" по ссылке https://yadi.sk/d/e8CUUxPzesBs8.


	6. Часть 6

Следующим утром Артур разбудил Мерлина на утреннюю пробежку, просто включив в его комнате свет и бросив в сонного парня его спортивными брюками, которые тот прошлым вечером привез от Гаюса вместе с огромной сумкой маминой стряпни. 

Уже через час Мерлин пожалел, что не забыл эти треклятые штаны в доме дяди. 

Предрассветная пробежка началась достаточно невинно – у Эмриса едва-едва получалось связывать слова в предложения. Артур уже видел его в таком состоянии, когда миссии начинались слишком рано, поэтому он даже не делал попыток заговорить с подчиненным. И это было _верным_ решением, потому что Артур снова был одет в обтягивающую футболку и темно-синие спортивные шорты, материал которых поблескивал на бегу, отчего у Мерлина все хуже получалось трезво мыслить. 

Помимо этого, зад Пендрагона выглядел в них просто изумительно. 

Нечестно.

В какой-то момент к ним присоединился Леон, который в данный момент жил у Морганы, так как не имел семьи в Лондоне. У эти двоих были довольно запутанные отношения: сошлись они уже очень давно, но Леон отказывался делать девушке предложение, пока не уйдет с военной службы. 

Чуть позже к группе присоединился Лэнс, и к тому моменту Мерлин был уже в состоянии пробубнить нечто вроде: «Утро». 

Предыдущим вечером Артур допоздна не давал ему спать, но, к сожалению, не тем способом, о котором мечталось Эмрису. Они посмотрели несколько фильмов – «Трансформеры», потому что они были совершенно смехотворны, «Особо опасен», потому это фильм был просто потрясающим, а потом и «Чужого против Хищника», к концу которого они уже просто стонали от хохота, у Артура уже не было сил даже обсуждать действия героев, а Мерлин каждый раз задерживал дыхание, когда Артур приваливался к его боку и толкал локтем, восклицая: _«Серьезно? На какой планете?»_

(Очевидно, на этой, вот только они упустили из виду большую силу гравитации по сравнению с искусственной на космическом корабле, высокие показатели соотношения углерода и азота, и, бред какой, каждый возможный закон из учебника по физике).

В то время как Мерлин расплачивался на пробежке за четыре часа сна, Артур выглядел так, будто бы провел в постели не менее восьми часов кряду, как всякий благоразумный взрослый человек, и Мерлин ненавидел его за это. Как и за то, что Артур просто неотразимо смотрелся в простой белой футболке, шортах и кроссовках _чертовым_ ранним утром. 

В какой-то момент к ним присоединился Гавейн, просто появившись из-за угла, а уж не заметить приближающегося Персиваля, который приветственно стукнул Мерлина по плечу, да так, что парень едва не нырнул носом в тротуар, было просто невозможно. 

К тому времени, как они прибыли в парк, который располагался за пределами центра города, Мерлин был уверен, что их команда привлекла к себе все возможное внимание. Они представляли собой неповторимое зрелище: шестнадцать мускулистых парней, бегущих двумя шеренгами, каждый из которых фигурой не уступал греческим скульптурам: широкие плечи, узкие бедра, четко очерченные мускулы. Персиваль был самым высоким и мускулистым из всех, не стоило забывать и об Овайне, чьей обтягивающей майке никак не удавалось скрыть тот факт, что у ее обладателя не было ни грамма лишнего жира, Гавейн мог потягаться фигурой с лучшими атлетами мира, Лэнс был настоящим испанским богом во плоти, а еще был Артур, абсолютно, совершенно идеальный Артур, светящийся каким-то мистическим золотым светом в оранжевых лучах всходящего солнца. 

Нельзя было ошибиться и принять Артура за кого бы то ни было, кроме как за лидера, человека, за которым все они с радостью следовали в бой, да даже к самим воротам Ада и даже дальше, а если кто-то и мог в этом усомниться, то этот человек был _слеп_. 

Собранная вместе команда радовала глаз – не просто радовала, если говорить начистоту. Для такого раннего часа собралась достаточно большая толпа зевак, наблюдающих за тренировкой. Наблюдали за всеми, за исключением Мерлина, который, быть может, и выше ростом некоторых сослуживцев, но был слишком тощ и костляв, а о грации и говорить было нечего, учитывая тот факт, что, несмотря на огромное количество кофеина, поглощённого утром, парень едва держался на ногах. 

Несколько бегунов, примостились в конец строя и изо всех сил старались не отстать и не выбиться из заданного темпа. 

\- Снова в отпуске, Артур? – поинтересовался один из них, с трудом переводя дыхание. 

\- Раньше тебе не составляло большого труда тягаться с нами в скорости, Томми? – вежливо заметил Артур, на что Мерлин на пару с Леоном хором зашлись кашлем, стараясь скрыть за ним смех, а вежливый Лэнс только ободряюще улыбнулся бедняге. 

\- К черту вас всех, это было год и пару десертов назад, - огрызнулся Томми, утирая струящийся по лбу пот, заливающий ему глаза. – Футбольные тренировки - просто игры в яслях в сравнении с вами, ребята. 

\- Эй! Смотри, чтобы твои дружки-футболисты тебя не услышали, - откуда-то сзади раздался голос Овайна, и если он прокричал это не слишком громко, то только оттого, что в этот момент они пробегали мимо нескольких патрульных полицейских. 

\- Конечно, приятель, если им удастся поймать меня, то я начну волноваться, - пробормотал Томми, переводя дыхание. – Черт! Надеюсь, вы здесь задержитесь, мне не помешала бы хорошенькая нагрузка. 

\- Это еще мягко сказано, - ответил Артур, оборачиваясь через плечо и осматривая свой отряд, на секунду задержав взгляд на Мерлине, отчего у последнего что-то защемило в груди, и повернулся обратно к Томми. – Как насчет игры в футбол сегодня днем? 

\- Разумеется, - ответил Томми с улыбкой. – Я свяжусь со своим ребятами, посмотрю, кто свободен. Где обычно? 

\- В два? 

\- Захватите мячи и пиво, остальное мы берем на себя, - сказал Томми, продолжая бежать с ребятами до следующего перекрестка, где и побежал дальше по своему маршруту. 

\- Мальчики, - провозгласил Артур. – Нас ждет игра. 

В ответ на радостные возгласы, раздавшиеся со всех сторон, Мерлин поморщился.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Команда, пробежав еще пару кругов по парку, направилась к тренажерному залу. Было еще ранее утро, и как и заведено, в зале было многолюдно. Ребята, бывавшие здесь уже не раз, моментально разбрелись в разные стороны, оставив Мерлина растерянно вертеть головой по сторонам, пока Гавейн не сжалился над бедолагой и не провел для него экскурсию. На одном этаже была сосредоточена кардиозона и оборудование для тех, кто лишь хотел поддерживать свое тело в форме, а не наращивать мускульную массу. Два этажа были полностью отданы под серьёзные тренировки, где таким людям как Мерлин – худым как шпалы, в сравнении с горами мускул, которые локтями не могли коснуться собственных ребер – делать было нечего.

Эмрис устроился на скамье для жима, не имея ни малейшего желания заниматься хоть чем-то кроме как спокойно лежать и рассматривать потолочные балки, быть может, поймать на себе пару откровенных взглядов, как вдруг один из здоровяков навис над ним и прорычал: 

\- Свалил. 

\- Простите? 

\- Я сказал, свалил отсюда. 

\- Вежливость никто не отменял, приятель. Я занимаюсь. 

Здоровяк, смерив взглядом пустую штангу, ухмыльнулся. 

\- Да, я вижу, как ты занят. 

Мерлин, не потрудившись подняться со скамьи, ткнул себя пальцем в грудь и заметил: 

\- Спешу вас уверить, я гораздо сильнее, чем выгляжу.

Металлическое клацанье дисков – каждый весом в три стоуна, шутка ли – застала обоих спорщиков врасплох; Мерлин улыбнулся Персивалю, который уже одевал диски на второй конец штанги. 

\- По шесть с каждого конца, верно, Мерлин? Или еще один добавить? 

\- Оставим все как есть, - ответил Мерлин, широко улыбаясь. Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда он заметил снисходительный взгляд товарища. 

\- Смотри, чтобы Артур не застал тебя бездельничающим, потому что в этом случае я отказываюсь приходить тебе на помощь, - сказал Персиваль. – У бедняги пунктик на этот счет. 

\- Расскажи-ка поподробнее. Пробежки всегда такие долгие? 

\- И в половину нет, - ответил Перси, не спуская со здоровяка взгляда. – Давай, я подстрахую. 

Здоровяк понял намек и направился к соседней скамье, но Мерлин чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд, в итоге это заметил Гавейн и кивнул в его сторону. 

\- Мерлин, у тебя появился поклонник.

Артур, занимающийся неподалеку, услышал разговор и, оглядев весь зал, нахмурился, прежде чем вернуться к своим упражнениям. Мерлин порадовался, что между ним и Артуром оказался Гавейн, потому что Эмрис точно бы не нашел в себе сил отвести глаз от блондина. 

Он делал приседания. _Приседания!_ Как Мерлин должен концентрироваться, когда Артур вот так выпячивает свой зад?!

\- Кто? Он? – Эмрис нашел глазами здоровяка. – Мне стоит беспокоиться? 

\- Отчасти идиот, отчасти пушер*, - ответил Гавейн, делая рукой жест, будто что-то вкалывает себе в руку, намекая на стероиды. 

\- Держись нас, и будешь в порядке. Рано или поздно до него дойдет, что с тобой связываться не стоит, - откликнулся Перси. 

\- Или что? 

\- Или он будет иметь дело со всей командой, - Персиваль походя пожал плечами, будто это было чем-то совершенно обыденным. – А если этого будет недостаточно, мы спустим на него Артура. 

Мерлин с трудом заглушил собственный хохот. 

\- Как уличного пса? Большого, лохматого и злого? 

\- Эй! – Артур вернул гантели на стенд и обернулся. – Чистокровная немецкая овчарка, не меньше, поняли? 

Эмрис фыркнул. 

\- Конечно, ты не мог не выбрать менее переоцененную сторожевую собаку во всем мире. 

\- А кем был бы ты? – спросил Артур, промокнув лоб полотенцем. – Далматинцем? 

\- Далматинцем? Почему далматинцем? 

\- Гиперактивный, неуклюжий и совершенно безалаберный, - ответил Артур, улыбаясь. 

\- Эй! – Мерлин, нахмурившись, произнес. – Ну, звучит не так плохо. По крайней мере, я бы мог ездить на пожарной машине. А это гораздо круче того, чем занимался бы ты, будучи расчудесной немецкой овчаркой. 

\- И чем же? 

\- Нюхал овечьи задницы. 

Что вызвало просто безудержную волну хохота у Гавейна, который в этот момент как раз пил воду из бутылки. Он закашлялся, да так сильно, что Артуру пришлось пару раз приложить его по спине. Мерлин воспользовался моментом и поспешил улизнуть подальше, желая избежать дальнейших препирательств. Он нашел незанятый турник в углу зала и, подпрыгнув, схватился за него. 

Раз. Два. 

\- Эй, голубок!

Три. Четыре. 

\- Я с тобой говорю. 

Пять. Мерлин глянул вниз на того самого здоровяка. Шесть.

Парень почувствовал чужую хватку на своей ноге, пальцы с силой сжали лодыжку. 

Семь. 

Мерлин рыкнул от усилия – здоровяк тянул его вниз. 

\- Отва…ли…- Мерлин высвободил ногу из железной хватки, ударив при этом оппонента. 

Восемь. Девять. Десять. Рискнув еще раз посмотреть вниз, Мерлин увидел, что здоровяк направляется прочь, исподлобья оглядываясь на парня. 

Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать. 

Мерлин посмотрел в другую сторону и увидел Артура с полотенцем на плечах. Опираясь на одну из стоек, он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и пристальным взглядом провожал бугая. Артур стоял так, чтобы в любой момент прийти на помощь Эмрису, отчего последний почувствовал поднимающееся в нем раздражение. Закончив упражнение (он сделал на десять подтягиваний больше исключительно из вредности), парень спрыгнул на пол и обернулся к Артуру. 

\- Я уже говорил, что не нуждаюсь в твоей защите. 

Блондин усмехнулся. 

\- Нет, Мерлин. Ты _не хочешь_ , чтобы я защищал тебя, и ты и впрямь редкостный идиот, если не понимаешь, что _нуждаешься_ в защите. Ты часть «Экскалибура». Смирись.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Когда все разбрелись по домам, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, Мерлин следом за Артуром направился к тому на квартиру, а потом и к Гвен и Лэнсу на завтрак. С собой они прихватили кучу сменной одежды для игры в футбол, которая пахла самим Артуром, отчего у Мерлина просто толпы мурашек бегали по спине.

Завтрак оказался полнейшим провалом: слишком много людей в маленьком пространстве, которые, казалось, были просто везде. Громкие голоса и крики с одного конца дома из гостиной в кухню, которая находилась в совершенно другом конце. Телевизор орал не переставая: транслировали футбольный матч - Манчестер Юнайтед против каких-то ребят в желто-зеленой форме, да это и не имело особого значения, потому что ребята из Ман Ю _выигрывали_ , и рев, исходящий от Галахэда, Гавейна и Герейнта (три «Г») был просто оглушающим. 

Но не настолько оглушающим, как Моргана, ввалившаяся с Леоном, едва успевшим принять душ и переодеться, с огромной тарелкой закусок в руках и огромным пакетом, полным свежеиспеченного хлеба, яиц, ветчины и фасоли, потому что _«они того и гляди сожрут тут все стены, а ведь только пришли»_. А еще радостные крики и приветствия Гвен и Лэнса и всех остальных…

В этом небольшом доме присутствовала не просто вся команда – собрались все члены отряда и их семьи, их отцы и матери, сестры и браться, девушки, жены, и в случае Гавейна – очень дорогой для него человек, которого он встретил в баре прошлым вечером. Куча объятий, поцелуев в обе щеки и бесконечные: «Столько времени прошло!» и «Ты помнишь, когда…?», которые практически тонули в звуках телевизора, потому что одному из трех «Г» в руки попал пульт управления, и громкость все увеличивалась и увеличивалась…

И все, что мог делать Мерлин - это стоять в углу, который просто чудом не оказался оккупирован кем-то из гостей и смотреть, совершенно ошеломленный и пораженный всем увиденным в доме. Этого было слишком для него. Все эти люди - члены семей, друзья, команда – все они уже давно знали друг друга, все они были одной огромной семьей…

А он был посторонним. 

Все разговаривали с кем-то. Леон разговаривал с пожилой женщиной, которая, похоже, была матерью Лэнса. Три «Г» спорили между собой, пытаясь научить младшего брата Гвен (Мерлин только один раз услышал его имя и тут же забыл) приемам игры в футбол. Персиваля зажали в углу две какие-то девицы, очевидно чьи-то родственницы, отчего бедняга весь как-то съежился и сложил руки на груди, стараясь отгородиться от собеседниц. Гвен, Лэнс и Моргана оккупировали кухню, громогласно предостерегая всех, даже Артура, от вторжения в этот островок спокойствия и помощи в том, что пахло поистине потрясающе. 

Мерлин был здесь лишним. 

Он развернулся и пошел прочь из дома, тяжесть в груди моментально исчезла. Спустившись по ступеньках вниз, он уселся на нижнюю, поставив ноги на землю, а локти на колени. 

Мерлин пожалел, что не знал о том, что это мероприятие было семейным, иначе он попросил бы прийти дядю Гаюса. Он любил подобные сборища, чувствовал себя на них как рыба в воде, находя общий язык с каждым из присутствующих. У Гаюса, подобно Гвен, прекрасно получалось обо всех заботиться, вот и сейчас он влез бы на кухню и отгонял бы всех желающих отхватить кусочек повкуснее раньше времени. 

В то же время Мерлин хотел бы прямо сейчас оказаться в тишине мастерской дяди, где он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Он принадлежал этому месту , наполненному всевозможными устройствами, инструментами и электроникой, в присутствии одного только члена семьи, который в шутку мог отвесить ему подзатыльник и сказать: «А теперь почини это без своей магии, мой мальчик». 

Мерлин улыбнулся собственным мыслям и взглянул на свои руки. 

Мерлин точно не знал, сколько он так просидел, сравнивая линию жизни со своей левой ладони с трещинами на тротуаре, но, должно быть, порядочно, потому что начал коченеть, несмотря на солнечные лучи. Хлопнула входная дверь - очевидно, гости уже начали расходиться, Мерлин сдвинулся на ступеньке чуть в сторону, чтобы никому не мешать и не сидеть на дороге. Вместо этого прямо у него перед носом мелькнула полная тарелка еды и оказалась у парня на коленях. Артур уселся рядом с ним. 

\- Это может утомлять, - произнес Артур, пластиковой вилкой отправляя еду себе в рот. 

Мерлин уставился на него. Последнее, чего он мог ожидать – это чтобы золотой мальчик, оставив общество друзей, решил выйти на улицу. В принципе, он вообще не должен был сейчас сидеть тут с Мерлином, команда, семья – вот, с кем сейчас ему надлежало быть, они были _командой_. 

\- Ты что тут делаешь? 

Артур окинул его осуждающим взглядом, будто пытаясь донести до Мерлина, какой же он идиот, и произнес с набитым ртом: 

\- Ем, как видишь. 

\- Вижу, - отозвался Мерлин, рассматривая тарелку, которая была наполнена доверху. Тоже самое он получал в столовой на базе, но сейчас все было куда лучшего качества и выглядело в разы аппетитнее. В одну из сосисок была воткнута вторая вилка, а значит, это была не вторая порция Капитана Засранца, и все это предназначалось Мерлину, об этом же говорило и то, что овощей на тарелке было гораздо больше, чем мяса. Мерлин отодвинул вилкой большой кусок ветчины, чтобы добраться до жареного цуккини, и Артур, не мешкая, перебросил мясо себе на тарелку. 

\- Но почему ты _здесь_? – не унимался Мерлин, отправляя в рот полную вилку свежих зеленых бобов. 

\- Ты меня не слышишь? Сказал же, временами это утомляет. 

\- Я думал, ты привык к такому, - произнес Мерлин. – Я хочу сказать, ты вырос вместе с ними, так ведь?

Артур пожал плечами. 

\- С большинством из них. С Леоном мы были не разлей вода еще со времен детского сада. В старших классах школы я присоединился к футбольной команде, где и познакомился с Лэнсом, Овайном и Перси, чуть позже в школу перевелся и Гавейн. Остальных узнал уже по службе или еще как-то, это как снежный ком, трудно остановить, кто-то вписывался, кто-то нет. 

Обернувшись через плечо на закрытую дверь, Пендрагон произнес:

\- Только между нами: я могу справиться с командой, могу справиться с их семьями, но все вместе? - Артур покачал головой, накалывая на вилку кусок курицы. – Предпочту оказаться в самой забытой Богом дыре под вражескими бомбардировками. Намного тише. 

Мерлин засмеялся. Несколько минут они ели в полнейшей тишине, пока Артур вновь не заговорил, тыкая пальцем себя за спину. 

\- Для тебя этого тоже слишком много?

Мерлин промолчал, и Артур слегка толкнул его локтем, отчего Эмрис подскочил как от удара током. 

\- Не сказал бы, - произнес, наконец, Мерлин, аккуратно балансируя бумажной тарелкой на коленях: он пытался переложить часть еды. Все выглядело так, будто Артур просто навалил все, что под руку попалось, не слишком задумываясь о том, как все это есть. – Всегда были только я, мама, дядя Гаюс, ну и еще Уилл. Пара-тройка приятелей в школе, с которыми я перестал общаться, когда поступил в университет... И я окончательно разорвал связи с университетскими друзьями, когда подписал контракт и пошел служить. Мама и Гаюс время от времени устраивают вечеринки, созывая человек по сто, а место едва ли больше, чем здесь…

Мерлин кивнул головой на стоящий за их спинами дом. Вдаваться в подробности про праздники не хотелось: празднования солнцестояния, молчаливое таинство Самайна и прочих обрядов и ритуалов. Мерлин не знал, как Артур отнесется к Старой Религии, несмотря на поднявшиеся в последнее время разговоры и обсуждения о неоязычествае, хотя особый интерес к данной теме исчез и страсти поутихли. Неоязычество было неоязычеством, созданием сект и культов, основанным на принципах псевдо-археологии, основные постулаты которого придумывались прямо на ходу, а Старая Религия была Старой Религией и защищалась ревностно. 

\- Жаль, что твоей мамы нет в стране. Но ты мог бы пригласить своего дядю. А лучше, дай мне их номера телефонов, и я включу их в список рассылок, да и можно будет поддерживать отношения, - Артур уставился на Мерлина таким пронизывающим взглядом, что тот с трудом подавил в себе желание вытереть лицо. – В чем тогда причина? 

Мерлин, прикусив губу, бесцельно тыкал вилкой в темную массу чего-то, что должно было быть мясом, но было настолько пережарено, что потеряло даже самое отдаленное сходство с едой. 

\- О, таинственное жаркое Гейл. Это вкусно. Она не рассказывает, из чего готовит его, а мы уже не первый год силимся угадать. Может, тебе повезет больше? Это не говядина, телятина, баранина, курица, индейка, фазан, змея, кенгуру, буйвол, лосось, палтус или нарвал…

\- Нарвал? 

\- Гавейн хватался уже за соломинку.

Мерлин рассмеялся и был награжден вытянувшимся от удивления лицом Артура, когда отправил в рот небольшой кусочек. Жаркое было сильно приправлено, а мясо прожарено до хрустящей корочки. Вкус был отдаленно знакомым. 

\- Итак, Мерлин? – спросил Артур.

\- Я пока не уверен, - Мерлин тщательно пережевывал кусок мяса, пытаясь разгадать вкус и текстуру. 

\- Я про другое. 

\- Знаю, - вздохнул Мерлин. – Послушай… У вас был радист до всей этой чехарды - основной? Что произошло с ним?

\- Мы его не знали, его назначили в наш отряд, - начал Артур тихим голосом. – Ян МакГилврей. Хороший парень, разве что чуть высокомерный. Никак не мог найти общий язык с некоторыми членами команды – не мог перебороть свои личные предрассудки и никак не мог смириться с излишней открытостью Гавейна, ну, ты понимаешь, с кем и как часто он спит. В конце концов, Ян понял, что единомышленников в отряде не найдет, и впредь держал рот на замке, а голову опущенной. Мы думали, что переборем это в нем, что рано или поздно он расслабится и почувствует себя комфортно в нашей компании, но, как показала практика, проще было дождаться, когда свиньи научатся летать. Он никогда не ходил с нами в бар пропустить по стаканчику, никогда не проводил с нами свой отпуск. Держал всех на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Артур сделал паузу, нахмурив лоб, и Мерлин знал, что в данный момент в голове Пендрагона усиленно крутятся шестеренки, подбирая как можно более вежливую формулировку собственных мыслей. 

\- Он терпел больше года и сильно изменился. А потом нас отправили на задание. Миссия была неофициальной, и все пошло вкривь и вкось. Мы выбрались, все вместе, но в конце Ян попросил о переводе, и я подписал все необходимые бумаги без сожаления и тяжелого сердца и сказал ему, что он может вернуться, если захочет. Он сложил свои вещи и ушел не попрощавшись. Сейчас он работает за столом, в тихом и спокойном офисе, - Артур печально оглядел свою тарелку и тарелку Мерлина, и быстро переложил себе одну из куриных ножек, к которым Мерлин даже не притронулся.

\- Он не пришелся ко двору, - тихо произнес Мерлин, и Артур смерил его пристальным взглядом. 

\- Нет, МакГилврей не пришелся, - сказал Артур, наконец, вытирая жирные пальцы о собственные джинсы, прежде чем положил руку Эмрису на плечо и сдал. – Но ты - да. 

Последовала долгая пауза, тепло руки Артура просачивалось сквозь рубашку Мерлина, сквозь его кожу, согревая его изнутри. Мерлин взглянул прямо в глаза Артура, выискивая там хоть намек на шутку или издевательство в произнесенных словах. 

\- Ты пришелся ко двору, Мерлин. 

Артур убрал свою руку и вернул все внимание своей тарелке, выковыривая из картофельного пюре мясные тефтели. 

Мерлин не сводил с него глаз, пребывая в полнейшем удивлении и изумлении, прежде чем опустить голову. 

\- Крыса, - произнес он внезапно. 

\- Что? – Артур поднял голову, его лицо выражало забавную смесь замешательства и обиды. 

\- Крыса, - повторил Мерлин, указывая вилкой на загадочное жаркое. – Уверен, что это крыса. 

Артур медленно перевел взгляд на мясо на своей тарелке. 

\- И откуда такая уверенность? 

\- Школьная поездка в какой-то захолустный городок, находящийся в настоящей дыре. Мы с Уиллом отстали от основной группы, и, не спрашивай как так вышло, с Уиллом такому удивляться не приходится, мы заблудились, ходили долго и порядком проголодались. У нас было с собой пара евро, этого хватило на обед в каком-то захудалой забегаловке, только меню было на иностранном языке и мы не все поняли. Так вот, потом мы спросили. Крыса. 

Артур выглядел обескураженным, переводя взгляд с Мерлина на его тарелку и небольшую горку мяса на ней. Мерлин, наколов очередной кусок мяса на вилку, отправил его себе в рот. 

Прожевав хорошенько, он кивнул и протянул свою тарелку Артуру. 

\- Да, точно крыса. Хочешь?

Артур молча смотрел на Мерлина несколько долгих мгновений, цвет его лица постепенно приобретал зеленый оттенок. 

\- Вот дерьмо! Я надеюсь, это не так!

Артур вскочил со ступенек и со всех ног бросился обратно в дом.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Несмотря на то, что Артур сказал ему, Эмрис не сомневался, что он не задержится в футбольной команде надолго. Ребятам потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы понять – на траве Мерлин был полнейшим раскоординированным болваном, и еще десять минут, чтобы убедить Артура, Леона и Лэнса, что они смогут переломить ход игры, только если радист перестанет играть за команду противника, пусть и случайно.

Во время безмолвного обмена взглядами между Артуром и Леоном и последующего предложения отстранить Мерлина от игры, парень разрывался между чувством стыда и страхом. Рассказал ли Артур кому-то о его сомнениях? Едва ли Эмрис мог что-то поделать с чувством неуверенности в себе. Один взгляд на отряд «Экскалибур», и у любого закрадется сомнение в том, что Мерлин может делать среди них. Он надеялся, что ребята ничего не задумали, и Артур никому ничего не разболтал. Оказалось непросто убедить Лэнса отстранить Мерлина от игры, этот добряк никак не желал предавать своего товарища, но его переубедили в этом три забитых командой пожарников мяча в их ворота. 

Мерлин разместился на трибунах среди пантеона членов семей, друзей участников обеих команд, и целой толпы полнейших незнакомцев, прогуливающихся по парку, чье внимание привлекло подобное представление. Три хихикающих девицы (как это человечески возможно воспроизводить настолько высокие звуки и не привлекать диких животных?!) разместились неподалеку от парня. 

\- О! Мне нравится вон тот, большой, - щебетала одна из них. 

Единственным «большим» на поле был Перси, дальше наиболее близко к данному описанию подходил Овайн, и еще один офицер из команды пожарников с угрюмым выражением лица. 

\- А что насчет вон того? – проговорила единственная брюнетка из трех, и обладательница единственного натурального цвета волос к тому же, прикрыв рукой рот, чтобы никому не было слышно, но забыв понизить голос, глазами она следила за Гавейном. – Я бы набросилась на него. 

\- Ну разумеется. Тебе всегда нравились эдакие небритые пираты, - протянула одна из ее подруг с некоторым ехидством в голосе, будто это была какая-то известная только им шутка. 

Третья девица указала на Артура. 

Мерлин смерил ее оценивающим взглядом: худая и стройная блондинка с красивым лицом и пухлыми губками, слишком много косметики. Мерлин не на шутку обеспокоился, понадеявшись, что девица свалит еще до того, как Артур ее заметит. 

Перешептывания становились все интенсивнее, Мерлин пару раз ловил на себе косые взгляды. Одна из девиц, та, что положила глаз на Артура, постучала Мерлина по плечу. 

\- Прошу прощения, в чьей ты команде?

Мерлин кивнул. 

\- Вон в той.

Девушки захихикали еще громче. Наглая девица все не унималась. 

\- Как ты думаешь, ты мог бы нас представить?

К этому моменту Моргана и Гвен вместе с другими девушками и женами, оставшимися в доме у Гвен и Лэнса, чтобы прибраться, прибыли в парк, и начали рассаживаться на трибунах. Моргана взяла ситуацию в свои руки и, гневно сверкнув глазами на пристающую к парню девицу, попросила Мерлина подвинуться. Двигаться парню было некуда, он сидел на самом краю скамейки, но он понял, что задумали девушки, когда Гвен незаметно пристроилась с одного его бока, а Моргана, цыкнув на приставучую девицу и согнав ее с места, устроилась у него под другим боком. 

_«Спасибо»_ , - подумал Мерлин, благодарно улыбаясь девушкам. 

\- Мы вообще-то разговаривали! – возмутилась девица. 

Моргана, не удостоив ее даже взглядом, просто прибила ее словами: 

\- Нет, не разговаривали. 

\- Но он собирался познакомить нас с командой…

\- Нет, не собирался, - отрезала Моргана, поворачиваясь к девицам. – Что бы он не собирался сделать, я уверена, он был просто вежлив, потому что последнее, что нужно мальчикам – это мучиться от звуков ваших писклявых голосков, жеманства, топорных попыток флиртовать и сования своих сисек всем под нос. Можете быть свободными. 

\- Ну ты и сука!

\- Буду считать это комплиментом. Шу! Пошли прочь!

Мерлин покосился на Гвен, которая продолжала улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало, и обернулся обратно к Моргане, которая пересела на освободившееся место. 

\- Ты удивительная, знаешь? Пугающая, но удивительная. 

Подобная реплика застала девушку врасплох, от удивления выражение лица Морганы смягчилось. Взяв парня за руку, она с силой сжала ее. 

\- Скажи-ка мне, почему мужчина, который знает, что нужно говорить женщинам, все еще не обзавелся подружкой? 

Мерлин покраснел. 

\- Я не знаю, что нужно говорить. 

\- Это дело поправимо, - произнесла тем самым знакомым тоном заправской сводницы. – Я знакома с несколькими леди, которые придут в полнейший восторг от тебя. Я позвоню им и приглашу на вечеринку сегодня вечером. 

Эмрис вздрогнул. 

\- Пожалуйста, нет. 

Моргана вопросительно посмотрела на него, но ничего не успела сказать, потому что именно в этот момент Артур, получивший пас от Овайна, провел мяч мимо двух защитников команды противника и одним метким ударом отправил мяч прямо в сетку ворот всего в нескольких сантиметрах от пальцев вратаря. Добрые три четверти зрителей на трибунах вскочили на ноги, заходясь в овациях и одобрительных криках, в то время как оставшиеся в шутку освистали его. Когда Мерлин сел обратно на скамейку, он понял, что Моргана так и не отпустила его руки. Несколько минут они смотрели игру в тишине. 

\- Как так вышло, что ты не играешь? – поинтересовалась Гвен. 

\- Потому что большинство из бегающих там парней относятся к той категории ребят, которые провели свои юношеские годы, играя в футбол, а я был тем самым щуплым парнишкой, который сидел на холодных трибунах, дышал на свои закоченевшие пальцы и делал им домашнее задание, - ответил Мерлин. – Я был несколько далек от спорта.

\- Чем же ты был увлечен, в таком случае? – спросила Моргана с неподдельным интересом в глазах. 

\- Математика, бесплатный интернет и мир во всем мире, - честно ответил Мерлин, не заметив потаенного смысла в заданном вопросе, но поняв, что что-то не так, зачастил. – Еще я люблю долгие прогулки в горах, где безоблачной ночью можно пересчитать все звезды на небосклоне, о, и спорить с местными идиотами, убеждая их, что граффити на моей машине будут более чем лишними. 

Помолчав, парень добавил. 

\- Хотя машины у меня сейчас нет. Я избавился от большинства своих вещей, когда записался в армию. Пожертвовал их на благотворительность. 

Моргана стукнула его по руке. 

\- Это не конкурс «Мисс Мира», знаешь ли…

Внезапно она выпрямилась, несколько долгих мгновений пристально рассматривала парня, а затем, перегнувшись прямо через его колени, наклонилась к Гвен, и безмолвно начала показывать что-то той руками и подмигивать. Мерлин старался смотреть в сторону, игнорирую молчаливую беседу прямо у себя под боком, но движения рук девушек просто завораживали. Интересно, Артур учился у нее или все было наоборот? Понять безмолвные команды было просто невозможно, а у Морганы дела обстояли еще хуже. 

\- Мерлин, ты..?

\- Ты что-то упоминала про вечеринку? – перебил ее парень, стараясь сменить тему, предчувствуя, какой именно вопрос собирается задать девушка, отвечать на который он был совсем вовсе не готов. – Они каждый раз устраивают вечеринки? 

\- Да забудь ты про вечеринку. Тебе нравятся…

\- Не всегда. Только если есть повод, - Гвен, красавица и умница Гвен, спасла его, прядя на помощь. – Праздник в твою честь, к твоему сведению. Лэнс говорит, что все очень рады тому, что команда наконец-то полностью укомплектована, и все считают, что это стоит отметить. 

Мерлин нахмурился. 

\- Лэнс так сказал? 

Гвен тихим и мягким голосом произнесла слова, от которых сердце Мерлина пропустило несколько ударов. 

_\- Артур так сказал._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчика: "пушер" - мелкий торговец наркотиками.


	7. Часть 7

Вечеринка удалась на славу, и количество бессознательных тел, валяющихся на полу в квартире Артура, служило тому подтверждением. Парень был рад, что попросил Моргану позаботиться о лишней упаковке парацетамола; какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что наутро его ребята будут выходить из себя по любому поводу, и он не ошибся. 

Разумеется, Артур был весьма благодарен Моргане за ее уникальные навыки планирования мероприятий и предусмотрительность купить даже то, что сам Артур забыл включить в список, но пройдут годы, прежде чем Артур простит сестру за то, что она пригласила этих _гарпий_. 

Супруги, девушки, близкие друзья – все получили приглашение, квартира Артура наполнилась звуками музыки и смеха. Время текло незаметно за веселыми разговорами и играми, пока не раздался стук в дверь, и Моргана поспешила в холл, бросив на ходу: 

\- Это, должно быть, мои друзья!

Через несколько минут Артур пришел к выводу, что они не только не были ее приятелями (вообще-то, он был знаком с ее друзьями, а также знал всех служащих «Пендрагон Консалтинг»), а вообще оказались какими-то случайными потаскушками, которых его сестрица где-то повстречала, и пригласила сюда, надеясь …надеясь на…

Неизвестно, что было у Морганы на уме, но одна из этих девиц вцепилась Артуру в руку и не отпускала целый вечер так настойчиво, что в какой-то момент Артур начал озираться в поисках соли, спичек или любого другого средства против паразита, вгрызающегося в его кожу дюйм за дюймом. А одна из ее подружек поймала в свои сети Мерлина. 

_Мерлина!_

И этот лопух наслаждался вниманием! Он хохотал, рассказывал истории, прильнув к самому ее уху, когда музыка становилась особенно громкой, он даже не скривился, когда эта ехидна начала лапать его. Большую часть вечера Артур провел наблюдая за Мерлином и этой…этой… гарпией!

Один раз за весь вечер Пендрагон поймал на себе ехидный взгляд Морганы, и, не будь рядом с ней в этот момент Леона, он непременно выбросил ее задницу вон из своего дома.

Как и ее «друзей».

Короткий допрос Леона показал, что это действительно ее друзья, или, по крайней мере, знакомые, с которыми она раз или два выпивала после работы. Одна из них промышляла охотой на «редких зверей»: президентов или генеральных директоров крупных компаний, и в ее глазах статус миссис Пендрагон был просто мечтой (хотя в этом вопросе ей скорее следовало бы обратить пристальное внимание на Утера). А другая питала слабость к мужчинам, в головах которых клеток мозга хватало лишь для того, чтобы поддерживать видимость жизни, вот только Мерлин после нескольких бутылок пива выпадал из этой категории. 

К полуночи большинство гостей уже разошлось, предоставив членов отряда самим себе, но Артуру практически пришлось прибегнуть к помощи лома, чтобы отцепить от себя и от Мерлина паразитов (Артуру даже показалось, что во взгляде парня он усмотрел благодарность вкупе с облегчением) и выпроводить их за дверь с огромной надеждой на то, что они никогда больше не переступят порог его дома.

Остаток вечеринки прошел просто великолепно. За исключением одной проблемы.

Мертвецки пьяный Мерлин, который оказался куда разговорчивее трезвой версии самого себя, отказывался отвечать на вопросы. Он выкручивался с грацией обмазанного маслом поросенка, скачущего по загону, и говорил без умолку обо всем что угодно, но только не о себе. И неважно, в каких количествах ребята буквально заливали в него алкоголь в тщетных попытках разговорить, Эмрис держал язык за зубами.

План Артура вызнать подробности жизни Мерлина потерпел полнейшее фиаско, хотя это было не настолько критично.

У него был запасной план. Всегда был запасной план.

Глядя на отключающегося Мерлина, Лэнс вдруг произнес:

\- Он, должно быть, прошел курс противодействия психологическому давлению на допросах. 

\- Мерлин? 

В течение следующих нескольких минут раздавалось только громкое и частое икание Персиваля, после чего раздался громкий хохот, но даже это не разбудило Мерлина. 

Господь видит, прошлым вечером они перепробовали все. Артур покачал головой, морщась от боли, разламывающей виски. 

Он хватил лишку прошлым вечером.

Артур переступил через Леона, который, умудрившись раздобыть где-то подушку и плед, спал прямо на полу, едва не запнулся о Гавейна, который уснул на своей сумке, затащив ее под стол, ближе к коробкам из-под пиццы, которые они заказали около двух часов ночи, когда выяснилось, что у них заканчивается еда, несмотря на все запасы, приготовленные мамой Мерлина. Добравшись до кухни, Артур вымыл свой блендер, который кто-то использовал для маргариты, и начал готовить свой обычный протеиновый коктейль. 

Звук работающего устройства впился в его агонизирующий мозг и разбудил Гавейна, Персиваля и Леона.

\- Эй! Тебе обязательно это делать? – поморщился Леон. 

Галахад на другом конце гостиной перевернулся на спину и издал громкий чудовищный всхрап. Артур рассмеялся, но даже это отдалось тупой болью в его голове. 

\- Нам обязательно вставать? – прошамкал Гавейн. 

\- Нет, - Артур сделал небольшой глоток, не доверяя собственному желудку. Не почувствовав особого отторжения, он отпил еще немного. – Пробежка отменяется. Тренировки переносятся на вторую половину дня. Моровитц в четыре часа. 

Моровитц был инструктором Крав Мага, которого нашел Артур, чтобы держать своих людей в форме во время отпуска. Бывший агент израильской Моссад, с которым его познакомил Олаф, Моровитц был невероятно жесток и не питал ни малейшей симпатии к страдающим от похмелья.

Леон тяжело выдохнул.

\- О, это хорошо.

Послышался глухой стук, будто кто-то бьется головой об пол. Артур точно не мог сказать, кто это был, но сочувственно поморщился. 

\- Если все примут вертикальное положение и будут способны двигаться в течение часа, я покупаю всем завтрак, - произнес Артур. 

\- Ура! – воскликнул Персиваль и поморщился от звука собственного голоса. 

\- Рано меня благодарить: кому-то еще предстоит разбудить Мерлина. 

\- Не я, - быстрее всех сообразил Гавейн. 

\- Не я, - добавил Леон. 

Послышалось нечленораздельное ворчание Овайна, которое могло быть интерпретировано только как: «И не я», после чего он издал громкий всхрап и затих. Персиваль поднял нетвердую руку вверх и заявил: «Я понесу его, если кто-нибудь понесет меня». 

Артур, прикончив протеиновый коктейль, облокотился на край кухонного острова и пересчитал количество тел. Гавейн, Леон, Персиваль и Галахад – четыре. Нет, пять, – как он мог забыть Овайна, чьи гигантские ноги торчали из-за дивана. Ланселот отбыл домой с Гвен, а остальные каким-то чудом влезли в такси ранним утром.

Артур, переступив через Персиваля, отправился проверить Мерлина со стаканом воды и упаковкой парацетамола в руках. Он постучал в дверь, и, не ожидая ответа, не раздумывая вошел внутрь без опаски, полностью уверенный в том, что Мерлин не пребывает в полураздетом состоянии, которым он бездумно мог бы провоцировать Артура на нечто непоправимое, подобно прошлому утру. 

Какая жалость. 

Когда стало понятно, что никому из них не удастся разбудить Мерлина для очередного раунда игры в «Двадцать Вопросов» - не то чтобы Мерлин в нее играл – Персиваль перекинул тело парня через плечо, словно пожарник, и вернулся на вечеринку уже через минуту, успешно сгрузив Мерлина в его постель полностью одетым. 

Мерлин спал в одежде, кое-как укрывшись одеялом, его футболка чуть задралась, оголяя участок спины. Длинные руки с острыми локтями прижимали подушку к лицу, отчаянно пытаясь спасти его от солнечных лучей, попадающих в комнату через окно. 

Артур порадовался, что успел выпить лекарство и его желудок не выбрал этот самый момент, чтобы взбунтоваться против комка, что образовался у него в горле при взгляде на открывшийся ему вид. 

Не то чтобы вид был уж слишком привлекательным... 

Вообще ни разу... 

Ни капельки…

Нет… 

Артур ущипнул себя за переносицу, то ли пытаясь унять ноющую боль, то ли напоминая себе, что добрая половина отряда находится в соседней комнате, а в его фантазиях, когда он занимается совращением Мерлина, этих остолопов рядом быть не должно и в помине. 

\- Мерлин. 

Артур поставил стакан воды и положил упаковку парацетамола на тумбочку. Аккуратно присел на край кровати, пытаясь убрать подушку. Безуспешно, как оказалось. Мерлин не собирался сдаваться так просто. 

\- Мерлин. 

\- Уходи… Меня нет… Я умер..

Приглушенную, невнятную фразу завершил протяжный вымученный стон. 

\- Давай же, Мерлин, - произнес Артур, изо всех сил вытягивая подушку из цепкой хватки парня, который понемногу начал сдаваться. – Самоудушение - не выход. 

Хватка наконец ослабла, и худые руки – выглядевшие еще бледнее и беспомощнее в ярком солнечном свете – тотчас метнулись к лицу, защищая глаза. Артур с трудом подавил в себе желание обнять бедолагу и начать гладить его по голове, успокаивая, пока тому не полегчает. 

\- Вода и обезболивающее на тумбочке, - произнес Артур хриплым голосом. – Выпей таблетку, и попытайся выбраться из кровати. Мы собираемся на завтрак. 

Эмрис с закрытыми глазами на ощупь кое-как нашел вторую подушку и вцепился в нее как в спасательный круг. 

\- Ты сам в этом виноват, знаешь ли, - сказал Артур, стукнув Мерлина по ноге, его рука всего на секунду дольше необходимого задержалась на костлявом колене. 

\- хм… пчму… мм? – задушенный в самом начале хрип мог означать все что угодно, от «Почему это моя вина?» до «Иди выеби сам себя, мудак!». Артур ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты мог бы избежать столь ужасного похмелья, если бы расстался с парой своих страшных секретов добровольно, - ответил Артур, все еще удивляясь тому, что его план не сработал. – Мог бы просто рассказать нам все. Кроме того, сколько времени ты уже в армии? Так и не научился пить?

Рука Мерлина поднялась с подушки и дернулась в направлении Артура, промахнувшись на каких-то двадцать сантиметров. 

Артур отлепил вторую подушку от лица Эмриса, не позволив себе поддаться гадкому чувству вины, поселившимся у него в желудке, когда он услышал жалобный писк парня. 

\- Завтрак, _Мерлин_ , через час. Но только если ты оденешься и будешь транспортабелен. 

Поднявшись с кровати, он развернулся и пошел к выходу, стараясь не оборачиваться.

________________________________________

В конце концов, Галахэд признал, что он не выспался, и отправился на такси домой, пообещав вернуться к началу тренировки, как бы паршиво он себя ни чувствовал. Через полчаса появился Лэнс, бодрый и веселый, чисто выбритый, ни секунды не страдающий от последствий прошлой ночи – с таким было даже совестно находиться в одной комнате. Переполненный энергией Лэнс на пару с Перси, подгоняемым чувством голода, вытряхнули Мерлина из постели и умудрились протащить его едва ли не на себе целый квартал до маленького семейного ресторанчика, где подавали полный завтрак – лучшее средство от похмелья. И хорошо, что Мерлин спал одетым, в противном случае, они никак не уложились бы в отведенный им час.

\- Что будете заказывать? – поинтересовалась скучающим голосом с четко различимым американским акцентом немолодая официантка лет сорока. 

Демонстративно лопая пузыри жевательной резинки, она начала записывать посыпавшиеся на нее со всех сторон возгласы: _«Господи Боже, просто принесите сюда все, что есть на кухне и поставьте вот сюда»_ или _«Самый крепкий кофе, который у вас есть, и желательно с капельницей сразу внутривенно»_. Артуру пришлось делать заказ за Мерлина, который с трудом сидел на стуле, уперев локти о стол, пытаясь удержать голову в вертикальном положении. Получалось у него не очень хорошо. 

\- Никогда больше не буду пить, - клялся он заплетающимся языком. Было сложно определить, была ли вызвана эта заторможенность похмельем или недостатком сна. 

\- До следующего раза, - заверил его Леон, улыбнувшись, но тут же поморщился и схватился рукой за затылок. 

\- Не будет никакого следующего раза, - буркнул Мерлин. – Ненавижу вас. Я ухожу. 

\- Прости Мерлин. Ты не можешь уйти, - ответил Артур. – Я не подпишу больше ни одного документа о переводе. 

\- Подделаю твою подпись. Это же просто закорючка, - продолжал гнуть свое Эмрис. – Уйду в самоволку. Придумаю что-нибудь. 

\- Если ты сбежишь, мы выследим тебя и притащим обратно, отпинав тебя и накричав, - добавил Перси. 

Мерлин медленно откинулся на спинку стула с протяжным стоном и опустил голову, будто он подвергся самой страшной пытке. Через несколько минут он завозился на месте, осматривая свои руки, задирая рукава своей футболки, заглядывая за ворот и хлопая себя по плечам и спине. Смотрелось все это комично. 

\- Что ты ищешь? – поинтересовался Лэнс. 

\- Татушки, - ответил Мерлин, опуская руки с выражением явного облегчения на лице. – Этого мне удалось избежать? 

Сидящие за столом начали переглядываться. Улыбка моментально слетела с лица парня. 

\- Так ведь? – настойчиво повторил Мерлин. 

\- У тебя на заднице, - наконец подал голос Гавейн. – Хорошая задница, кстати. На левой ягодице. 

\- Вообще-то на правой, - перебил Овайн. 

\- Я уверен, что на левой. 

\- Ты был пьян не меньше самого Мерлина, так еще и смотрел на все вверх тормашками, - настаивал Овайн. – На правой ягодице. 

Мерлин, буквально подпрыгнув на месте, вскочил на ноги, хватаясь за задницу обеими руками. Поняв, что на ощупь ничего не понять, парень попытался заглянуть за полоску пояса, но и это ему не удалось. В конце концов, он попросту засунул руку в джинсы прямо перед официанткой, которая выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться с кофейником. Смерив парня хмурым взглядом, женщина молча разлила кофе, не пролив ни капли драгоценного напитка. 

\- Придурки, - устало произнес Эмрис, усаживаясь на стул. Не обнаружив никаких татуировок, он подпер руками голову и пододвинул к себе кружку с кофе, принюхиваясь к аромату. – За что вы так со мной? 

\- Ты не хочешь тату? – спросил Артур. У каждого члена отряда была, по крайней мере, одна татуировка – вариация той, что сделал себе Артур в самом начале военной карьеры. Это был геральдический дракон семьи Пендрагон, выполненный в мельчайших подробностях, обвившийся вокруг меча, Экскалибура, и все это на фоне большого щита, часть которого заходила на левую сторону грудной клетки парня. У остальных ребят татуировки представляли собой просто мечи различных форм и расцветок, набитые на разных частях тела. У Мерлина не было вообще никаких татуировок, насколько видел Артур. 

А он внимательно смотрел. 

\- Я говорю о том, как вы со мной обошлись. 

Быстрый осмотр собравшихся за столом показал, что ребята были не в лучшей форме, чтобы прислушиваться к тихому бурчанию Мерлина. Но Артур заметил пристальный взгляд Леона, обращенный прямо на себя. После той беседы с Эмрисом на крыльце дома Дю Лаков, Артур отозвал Леона в сторону, чтобы уединиться с ним в дальнем углу заднего двора, где было чуточку тише, чем в самом доме,. Они попытались придумать, как сделать так, чтобы убедить Мерлина, что он теперь член команды, часть семьи. 

Он пересказал Леону все, что ему рассказал Уилл о чудом несостоявшемся трибунале. Артур утаил некоторые детали и завуалированные угрозы, однако они с Леоном сошлись в одном – все это тяжело далось Мерлину. Парень пытался представить эту ситуацию в более выгодном свете: сказал, что сам просил о переводе в «Художники» на должность инструктора, умолчав о том, что едва ли это было полностью добровольным решением. Да и о какой активной службе может идти речь, если его бывший командир остался на службе и без сомнения распространял всякие слухи об Эмрисе. Артур подсчитал: к моменту окончания судебного процесса, Мерлин уже должен был оправиться от ранений, чтобы физически быть готовым к вернуться в строй. 

Едва ли ему дали шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни, каждая новая команда встречала его насторожено и недружелюбно, они верили в слухи и сплетни. Каково это - быть частью команды и не быть частью команды одновременно? Артур боялся себе такое даже представить. 

Перевестись в «Художники» было единственным выходом для Мерлина; неудивительно, что все его запросы о возвращении на активную службу отклонялись. Командование не знало, куда его пристроить, до тех пор, пока «Экскалибур» не перебрал всех доступных радистов в поисках кого-то уровня Мерлина. 

Артур был невероятно зол: вместо того, чтобы прикомандировать Мерлина к «Экскалибуру» после первого поданного им прощения о переводе, командование заставило его страдать, раз за разом подсовывая им каких-то придурков. Начальство действительно думало, что Мерлин сломается под грузом необоснованных слухов и домыслов, или они прислушались к тому, что болтал этот чертов капитан? Гавейн каким-то образом сунул свой нос в официальное дело Мерлина, побеседовал с кем-то из его старых сослуживцев, но не слишком распространялся об услышанном. Едва ли он поверил всем этим слухам и россказням. Артур и сам читал дело Мерлина, провел поиски через интернет и своими глазами видел, на что способен Эмрис. У Артура была своя голова на плечах – он был в состоянии сформировать свое собственное мнение. 

Артур подавил тяжелый вздох. Он не знал, что делать, чтобы заставить Мерлина понять, что он теперь часть команды. Он мог повторять это до посинения, мог вбивать эту мысль в голову Эмриса до изнурения, но тот просто отказывался верить. 

\- Ну, - произнес, наконец, Пендрагон, - ты хранишь секреты и не желаешь отвечать на наши вопросы. Ты не можешь обвинять нас в обыкновенном любопытстве. 

\- Я не понимаю, как у тебя это получается, приятель, - заметил Гавейн. – Будь я проклят на этом месте, но я бы растрезвонил каждому, кто согласился слушать, что я делал ночью с той потрясающей красоткой … Патрисией… думаю она упоминала, что ее так зовут…

\- Никого это не интересует, - заметил Артур ровным голосом. 

\- Эй! Говори за себя, - хмыкнул Овайн. Он перегнулся через стол и выхватил чашку с кофе прямо из-под носа Эмриса. – Как у тебя это получается? Тебе бамбуковые щепки под ногти вгоняли? Ты прошел курс противодействия психологическому давлению на допросах?

В отчаянии Мерлин схватил почти пустую чашку Артура и, откинувшись как можно дальше на спинку стула, начал жадно глотать жалкие крохи жидкости, но поперхнулся и закашлялся. 

\- Ох-хо-хо, думаю, мы нашли его слабое место, - довольно протянул Перси, забирая у кашляющего сослуживца из рук пустую чашку. 

\- Засранцы, - тихим голосом заявил парень - с такой головной болью он не мог позволить себе громкие возгласы. Долгих несколько секунд он смотрел на стол, будто собираясь с силами, но Артур понял, что Эмрис собирается сделать, и пододвинул свой стул таким образом, чтобы преградить ему путь из-за стола, Мерлин буквально оказался зажатым в угол. 

Огромные голубые глаза вперились в Артура растерянно, _обвиняюще_ , и их обладатель прошипел: - Да, чертовы вы садисты, да, я проходил этот курс. Довольны? 

Мерлин потянулся за своей кружкой, Перси плеснул туда из своей едва ли больше чайной ложки кофе и услужливо протянул ее парню. 

Лицо Эмриса исказилось в отчаянии и разочаровании, тихий всхлип сорвался с губ. 

Лэнс наклонился вперед, улыбаясь. 

\- Прошлой ночью ты рассказал нам историю о том, как вы влезли во владения старика Симмонса и что-то сделали с его мельницей. Ты сказал, что упал с ветряной мельницы и сломал ногу. Знаешь, я ведь видел твою медицинскую карту, и я не припоминаю ни одного упоминания о сломанных костях. На рентгене такое бы отразилось. 

Мерлин поморщился и сказал: 

\- Я сделан из резины. 

Перси начал переливать жалкие крохи кофе в свою полную кружку, при виде этого Мерлин заскулил.

\- Я все придумал? 

Перси вытряс последние капли. 

Мерлин закрыл лицо руками и глухо произнес: 

\- Это был усталостный перелом*! Левая нога, прям над лодыжкой! Может, на рентгене этого не видно, потому что прошло вон сколько времени?!

Лэнс пожал плечами, будто бы эта версия и впрямь звучала правдоподобно, и Перси добавил кофе. 

Сумасшедшая идея ворвалась в гудящую голову Гавейна, и тот буквально подскочил на месте. 

-Так, друг или подружка? Или все вместе? 

Артур взглянул на Гавейна, а потом на Мерлина. 

\- Ни то, и ни другое, - сказал, наконец, Мерлин, убирая руки от лица. – Я свободен. 

\- Так, если бы у тебя была возможность заполучить одного из них, кого бы ты предпочел? 

На какое-то мгновение, крохотное мимолетное мгновение, сердце Артура перестало биться, и он собственными глазами видел, как Мерлин силится решить, стоит ли кофе его признания. Наконец, Мерлин опустил руки, несколько раз моргнул от яркого света, сложил руки в замок перед собой и гордо вздернул подбородок. 

\- Ты _все еще_ не мой тип, - произнес Мерлин, бледный и усталый. 

Сердце Артура зашлось бешеным стуком, он переводил глаза с одного парня на другого, а мозг пытался осознать всё значение и всю важность этого заявления. 

\- Так какой твой тип? – поинтересовался Овайн. – Парни? 

Мерлин начал играть с ножом и вилкой, они ритмично клацали по столешнице. Плечи у него поникли, а сам парень как-то съежился, и Артур понял. Он _понял_. В ушах стучало, сердце норовило вырваться из груди, а легкие сдавило так, что невозможно было сделать вдох. Артур с трудом расслышал ответ Мерлина. 

\- Прости, дружище. Ты потрясающий парень и все такое в амплуа сорвиголовы и рубахи-парня, но ты игрок. А мне такого больше не нужно. Плавали, знаем, давно завязал с этим. 

Было что-то такое в голосе Мерлина – _страдание, предательство, боль_ – отчего Артур положил свою руку на плечо парню и легонько сжал его, стараясь выказать свою поддержку. Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, как Леон с Лэнсем пытаются спрятать улыбки за кружками, Персиваль смотрел на них с Мерлином понимающим взглядом, реакция Овайна и Гавена была не так очевидна. 

\- Не повезло, друг, - заметил Овайн. 

Но Гавейн не привык так просто сдаваться, он наклонился над столом и вперил взгляд в Мерлина. 

\- Ну же, дай мне один шанс. Я могу заставить тебя передумать. 

Слова вырвались изо рта Артура еще до того, как он их осознал. 

\- Оставь его, Гавейн. 

Предупреждение прозвучало спокойно и обыденно, Гавейн с вызовом взглянул на Артура, в воздухе повисло напряжение до тех пор, пока не вернулась официантка с их заказом, начав выставлять тарелки на стол. Артур убрал руку с плеча Мерлина, на душе у него пели ангелы, а с его плеч будто бы сняли чудовищную ношу. 

_Мерлин был геем._

Осознание того, что он все еще оставался командиром парня, и правила, что запрещали отношения с подчиненным, охладило его. _Прекрасно_. 

Что ему теперь делать? Перевести Мерлина в другое подразделение? Это даже не обсуждалось. Он не мог так поступить с ним, не после того, что случилось с его прошлым отрядом. Он не мог так поступить со своей командой, которая начала доверять парню и полагаться на него. И Артур не мог уйти сам, потому что это была _его_ команда. 

Он мысленно вздохнул. Ничего не поделаешь, придется ждать. 

И ждать придется чертовски долго. Внезапно к нему пришло понимание, смешанное с каким-то иррациональным знанием, что даже долгое ожидание _Мерлина_ будет того стоить. 

Подле него Мерлин, откинувшись на спинку стула, вытащил телефон из кармана. Официантка, расставив все блюда и разлив кофе, удалилась. Покосившись на Мерлина, на эти длинные пальцы, идеальные губы, молочную кожу, Артур понял, что ему предстоят длинные ночи, наполненные сексуальной неудовлетворенностью.

Мерлин разблокировал телефон и проверил входящие сообщения. Он уставился на экран телефон не моргая до тех пор, пока тот не погас, и, разблокировав его еще раз, набрал ответное сообщение. 

\- Проблема? – спросил Леон с ноткой беспокойства в голосе. 

Артур был слишком занят самокопанием, чтобы заметить, как нахмурился Мерлин, и как он внезапно потерял интерес ко всему, даже к кофе. 

\- Нет, нет. Это Уилл. Он прислал мне номер знакомой еще со школьных времен. Оказывается, она сейчас живет в Лондоне. 

\- Позвони ей, - предложил Артур. Мерлин оторвался от телефона и с мрачным выражением лица придвинул к себе тарелку с завтраком. 

\- Да, может быть так и поступлю, - ответил он таким голосом, будто это мысль была наихудшей идеей. 

\- Былое увлечение? – поинтересовался Гавейн. 

Мерлин рассмеялся, и совершенно серьезно ответил: 

\- Вроде того.

________________________________________

На тренировке его ребята представляли собой толпу калек и доходяг, но, к их чести будет сказано, – они прикладывали максимум усилий. Даже у Артура язык не поворачивался отчитывать их за подобное поведение, - сам он был вымотан, хоть и не так критично, как Мерлин. Этому бедолаге самое место было в массовке фильма про зомби, двигался он соответствующе. Его нельзя было не пожалеть, и ребята просто оставляли его дремать на ближайшей скамье, тормоша только тогда, когда нужно было переходить к другим тренажерам.

Одно хорошо – в этот раз в зале не наблюдалось того приставучего качка с прошлой тренировки. 

Ожидая Мерлина из душа, Артур решил сделать телефонный звонок. 

\- Мара, солнышко, это Артур. Знаю, сегодня у тебя выходной, но окажи мне услугу – открой сегодня вечером мастерскую. 

\- Хочешь еще одну, Артур? 

\- У меня воображения не хватает, чтобы представить что-то более совершенное чем то, что ты мне уже сделала, - с улыбкой произнес Артур, кивая подошедшему Леону. – Нет, это ради нового члена отряда. Он позднего зажигания. 

Леон улыбнулся. 

\- Хочешь отвезти Мерлина к Маре?

Артур кивнул. 

\- Леон передает привет. 

\- О, передай этому восхитительному рыжику, если он захочет бросить ту жуткую ведьму, с которой связался, я брошу своего мужа в мгновение ока, - прощебетала Мара, Артур по голосу понял, что она широко улыбается. 

\- Нет, не бросишь. А если Моргана узнает, что я имею к этому хоть какое-то отношение, она из меня гамбургер сделает. А потом, твой Реймонд…

Супруг Мары представлял собой двухметровую гору стальных мускул. Не хотел бы Артур вступать в схватку с ним, не замуровавшись предварительно в башне гаубицы. Мара так заразительно расхохоталась, что не удержался и сам Пендрагон. 

\- Знаешь, что я тебя скажу? Реймонд сегодня играет в покер, а если выбирать между походом в гости к золовке и наблюдением за тем, как ее спиногрызы разносят дом плюс участии в посиделках на кухне в компании махровых домохозяек или посмотреть на твоего нового мальчика, то я определенно выбираю второе. Я буду в мастерской к восьми. 

\- Спасибо, Мара, - попрощался Артур, вешая трубку, и обратился уже к Леону. – Все улажено. 

Душ оказал магическое воздействие на Мерлина - он хотя бы перестал походить на сонную муху.

Тихий час в тренажерном зале и плотный ланч на свежем воздухе открыли в Эмрисе второе дыхание, и этого запаса прочности хватило ему на всю тренировку Крав Маги с Моровитцем. Тренировка закончилась в семь часов, и у них оставался всего час до встречи с Марой. Ребята разошлись по домам, с напоминанием обязательно явиться на утреннюю тренировку - выбиваться из графика было никак нельзя. 

Артур с Мерлином заскочили в небольшую итальянскую забегаловку, времени было не слишком много. 

Мерлин поинтересовался: 

\- Мы куда-то торопимся? 

\- Мы должны встретиться с одним другом. Надеюсь, ты не против? 

Лицо Мерлина приобрело такое пришибленное выражение, причины которого Артур определить не мог, несмотря на то, что читать парня можно было как открытую книгу. 

\- Знаешь, если хочешь с кем-нибудь встретиться, я могу вернуться домой на метро. 

\- Вообще-то, встреча касается тебя, - ответил Артур, отпивая воды. Мысль заказать себе пиво была отметена сразу - печень едва ли отблагодарит его, последние сутки ей дались тяжело. 

\- Нет, пожалуйста, - протянул Мерлин расстроено, откидываясь на спинку стула и запуская руку в волосы. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я встретился с этим человеком из-за того, что я рассказал сегодня утром? Мне хватило того, что Моргана пыталась свести меня с той женщиной… 

Мерлин поежился и продолжил: 

\- …мне не хватало только тебя, решившего поиграть в сводника. 

Артур хмыкнул. Мысль, что он собственноручно приведет Мерлина к кому-то, кто вцепится в парня мертвой хваткой, пока Артур будет разбираться со всеми теми осложнениями, которые мешают ему затащить Эмриса в постель, была просто абсурдной. Нет, Артур не враг себе, это точно. 

\- Абсолютно точно заявляю тебе – нет, я такими делами не занимаюсь. Как я и сказал, это друг. Кроме того, ты сказал, что тебе нравятся парни. 

\- Да, и что? – спросил Мерлин, хмурясь. 

\- Мара – девушка. 

\- О, - выдохнул парень, и та жуткая мысль, что крутилась у него в мозгу, отступила, поэтому он с аппетитом накинулся на свою пасту. 

Артур потянулся и стащил у него из тарелки креветку. Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никого нет рядом, он произнес:

\- Рано или поздно нам придется обсудить то, что мы собираемся делать, когда вернемся на службу. Знаешь, если нас отзовут из отпуска раньше, а у нас не будет плана… 

\- Плана для чего? – поинтересовался Мерлин, резко махнув руками так, что едва не опрокинул свой стакан, Артур едва успел его схватить. – Они много говорили, но по факту не сказали нам ничего. Что именно мы собираемся распланировать? 

\- Второй этап, - ответил Артур. – В первом мы уже поучаствовали. Чего ожидать дальше?

Мерлин исподлобья взглянул на Артура, возюкая вилкой в своей тарелке, с силой сжав челюсть так, что вздулись вены на шее. Он опустил голову вниз, пряча глаза от внимательного взгляда Артура. 

Пендрагон не забыл, что рассказал ему Олаф, но времени обдумать и осмыслить услышанное у него еще не было. «Я не пытаюсь сказать тебе, что магия реальна», - сказал тогда Олаф. Чаще всего Олаф просто молчал в ответ на все расспросы Артура, и раз уж он разродился такой бессмыслицей, что-то за этим скрывалось. 

Магия. 

_Серьезно?_

Не успокаивало и то, что «Экскалибур», похоже, уже исчерпал все запасы везения и удачи для таких вот «странных» инцидентов. Артура едва не сбросило со скалы посреди песчаной бури, и в довершение всего он едва не был съеден собственной галлюцинацией. Или то, как трое его парней совсем недавно совершили просто невозможное – невозможное настолько, что это очень заинтересовало американцев. 

Мерлин был единственным членом отряда, чей уровень допуска к секретной информации позволял Артуру обсуждать с ним три потенциальные цели, и он же был одним из тех, кто своими глазами видел, на что способны их цели, но он не выглядел уж слишком жаждущим обсуждать все произошедшее. Артур подозревал, чем это могло быть вызвано, но боялся озвучить. 

В самом начале, когда Мерлина только перевели в отряд, в его деле было слишком много такой информации, к которой Артура не допустили. После повышения его уровня допуска времени на ознакомление катастрофически не хватало, но Артур не забыл ничего из того, что успел прочесть, и с немалым удивлением отметил, что Мерлин указал «язычество» в графе вероисповедание. 

Если бы _Мерлин_ , начал называть «странные вещи» магией, Артур пропустил бы это между ушей, но Эмрис этого не сделал, это слово он услышал из уст _Олафа_.

\- Эй, - мягко произнес Артур, дожидаясь, пока Мерлин поднимет на него глаза. В конце концов, парень неуверенно взглянул на командира. – Что бы они для нас ни приготовили – оружие, тактические приемы, да все что угодно, как бы абсурдно и притянуто за уши оно ни звучало, я хочу быть к этому готов. 

\- Абсурдно и притянуто за уши? 

\- Да. Та ерунда со странным силовым полем, штуковина, которая швырнула тебя в стену… - Артур остановился. 

Мерлин осторожно поинтересовался: 

\- Ты смеешься надо мной? 

\- Прошу прощения? 

\- Послушай, очевидно же, что американцы слишком многое нам не рассказали. Да в их рассказе такие дыры, что грузовик проехать сможет, - буркнул Мерлин. 

\- К чему ты это? 

\- Они несли какую-то псевдотехническую лабуду, ты сейчас несешь полную околесицу, - Мерлин замолчал. – Что я должен думать? Ты ведь заглядывал в мое дело, верно? И видел указание на мое вероисповедание, так ведь? Думаешь, я не понимаю, когда надо мной начинают насмехаться? 

Артур откинулся на спинку стула. 

\- Мне не с чем работать, Мерлин, потому что мы ни черта не знаем! Высокотехнологичное орудие, внеземные технологии, да все что угодно. Суть не в этом. Самое важное, что ты обладаешь доступом к секретной информации, ты видел, на что способен наш противник. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы понять, с чем мы имеем дело, нам нужен план. Ты - идеальная кандидатура. Ты разбираешься в технологиях, ты знаешь о…

Артур неопределенно махнул рукой в пространстве. 

Одно единственное слово повисло в воздухе между ними, Артур никак не решался произнести его вслух. Мерлин и не думал помогать ему, поэтому в Пендрагон выдохнул наконец: 

\- ...магии. 

Мерлин покачал головой. 

\- Магия не реальна. 

По какой-то причине Артур ему не поверил. Мерлин был не слишком хорошим вруном – в такие моменты он начинал нервно улыбаться, на щеках появлялись забавные ямочки, или же он делался жутко серьезным и избегал зрительного контакта - именно это сделал и сейчас. Артур решил пока не заострять на этом внимание. 

\- Нам нужно больше информации, - произнес Артур. – Это понятно. Я уже связался с кое-кем из своих знакомых, быть может, они смогут хоть что-то прояснить. У тебя есть кто-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь? 

Мерлин устало потер глаза, опуская голову. 

\- Да, может быть. 

Произнес таким тоном, что Артур решил пока оставить эту тему. Парни закончили ужин в полной тишине, рассчитались и направились к машине. Они проехали несколько кварталов все так же молча, пока Артур не остановился у мастерской Мары – «Чернильницы». Эмрис настолько сильно задумался, что не обращал никакого внимания на происходящее вокруг него. 

\- Мара создала эскиз моей татуировки и набила ее. Я подумал, что ты захочешь, чтобы она набила тебе тату, - тихо сказал Артур. 

Мерлин вздрогнул как от испуга услышав голос собеседника, и несколько секунд он недоуменно рассматривал Артура, пока, наконец, не взглянул в сторону мастерской.

Когда парень обернулся к Артуру, на его лице сияла такая радостная и светлая улыбка, что Артур понял – он пропал. 

Он готов ждать Мерлина Эмриса целую вечность и даже больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. беты: Усталостный перелом — это микротрещины в кости, вызванные остеопорозом или многократной перенагрузкой в процессе физической активности. В отличие от истинного перелома целостность кости в данном случае не нарушается.


	8. Часть 8

Разрываясь между помощью Гаюсу и Артуру, Мерлин всерьез стал опасаться, что не переживет этот двухнедельный отпуск. 

В последующие после вечеринки дни Артур вернулся к устоявшемуся режиму тренировок – предрассветные пробежки в парке, физические тренировки утром и три часа рукопашного боя с семи до десяти вечера. В перерывах Мерлин на метро отправлялся к дяде Гаюсу, который организовывал для парня тренировки по заклинаниям из старинных фолиантов в своей мастерской, а когда практика показала, что мастерская - не лучшее для место для подобных занятий, они на тарантасе Гаюса начали выезжать за город – в небольшую рощу, где обычно праздновали Бэлтайна и день солнцестояния. 

К концу дня парень еле ноги волочил, выползая из своей комнаты только ради душа, а затем сразу же падал на кровать, слишком вымотанный для того, чтобы думать о неотразимости Артура. Едва ли не каждый бог и дух в этом мироздании знали, насколько Мерлин желал хоть на чуточку снизить обрушившееся на него _давление_.

Самую капельку. 

_Ну, пожалуйста._

Но боги и духи мироздания оставались глухи к мольбам, поэтому очередным утром взмыленный Мерлин, ополоснувшись в душе после утренних тренировок, быстро переоделся и, схватив рюкзак, бросился на выход. Гаюс не переставал зудеть о пользе пунктуальности, а поезда в метро в это время дня ходили с большим опозданием. Но сейчас Мерлин был вознагражден за все свои старания прекрасным видом Артура, спускающегося с третьего этажа своей квартиры, одетого в прекрасно скроенный и подогнанный по фигуре деловой костюм. Ткань брюк плотно облегала накачанные мышцы ног, под рубашкой с легкостью угадывался превосходный пресс, а пиджак едва не трещал на широких плечах. 

Мерлин запнулся на последних ступеньках лестницы. 

\- Собрание Директоров, - произнес Артур, будто это объясняло все, и, как подозревал Мерлин, так оно и было. 

Со стороны Артура это было не очень-то честно – выглядеть настолько потрясающе именно сейчас, когда у Мерлина уже несколько лет никого не было! Да что там это, он не успевал подрочить самому себе уже несколько недель, если не месяцев! Да и как иначе? Каждый раз, когда у парня мелькала в голове мысль запустить руку себе в брюки, обязательно случалось очередное неотложное дело или еще какая ерунда, а Мерлин вынужден был, прикрывшись, срочно начинать думать о чем угодно, кроме Артура Пендрагона, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от стояка. 

\- Верно, - Мерлин закашлялся, настолько пересохло в горле. – Ну что же, повеселись там. 

\- Снова едешь к дяде? 

\- Что? О, да, - парень взглянул на часы - если он побежит, то еще успеет на поезд. Вздохнув, он выдал давно заготовленную ложь. – Я помогаю ему с одним проектом, у него небольшие проблемы с дистанционным управлением. 

Артур кивнул, но Мерлин готов был голову дать на отсечение, что он не слушал, сосредоточившись на застегивании на запястье ремешка абсурдно дорогих часов, поблескивавших серебром в утреннем свете. 

\- Постарайся сегодня прийти домой пораньше. Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты всеми силами избегаешь меня с того вечера в студии Мары. Рано или поздно нам придется поговорить и начать разрабатывать план. 

\- Да, хорошо, - произнес Мерлин и, только развернувшись, заметил пристальный взгляд Артура, которым тот наградил его. Времени обдумывать странное поведение своего командира уже не оставалось, и Мерлин рванул к станции, прекрасно понимая, что опаздывает. Всю дорогу он нервно постукивал ногой по полу, надеясь, что поезд все-таки ускорит ход. 

К тому времени, когда завернув за угол, Мерлин помчался вниз по улице к дому дяди, тот уже грузил в свой грузовичок какое-то устройство, по виду родом из средних веков. Обозревая эту сцену, Мерлин невольно поежился: если дядя загружал автомобиль, значит они в очередной раз собирались за город вместо того, чтобы тихо и спокойно позаниматься в мастерской. Гаюс лишь вопросительно поднял густую седую бровь, когда запыхавшийся племянник, забросив рюкзак на сиденье, с ходу начал помогать загружать наиболее тяжелые детали. 

\- Прости, с тренировкой мы задержались, и поезд ехал слишком медленно, - объяснился Мерлин, и Гаюс, оставив его грузить инвентарь, скрылся в доме - нужно было собрать еду в дорогу. 

Грузовичок вел Гаюс, пока Мерлин, скрючившись на пассажирском сидении, перечитывал электронную версию очередной магической книги, полной слов и заклинаний, которые он знал когда-то давно, но позабыл, поступив на военную службу. 

\- Чем займемся сегодня? – отвлекшись от книги, поинтересовался парень как раз вовремя: автомобиль съехал на проселочную дорогу, начались кочки и рытвины - ничего страшного, если вы на ходу не пытаетесь разобрать крохотные буковки, написанные не самым понятным шрифтом. 

-Сегодня _ты_ поработаешь над своими рефлексами, мой мальчик, - ответил Гаюс, снижая скорость до черепашьей, стоило им въехать на проселочную дорогу, пока они наконец не остановились у небольшой ивовой рощи. Чуть поодаль виднелся идеальной формы круг, обрамленный высокими деревьями. Гаюс заглушил двигатель, и, повернувшись к племяннику, показал пальцем на электронную книгу. 

\- Я тут поговорил с Адамом, - произнес Гаюс тоном человека, пережившего нешуточную дискуссию. – И оба мы согласились, что когда дело доходит до магической битвы, времени для того, чтобы досконально произносить заклинания, не будет. Опытные маги готовятся к битвам задолго до их начала – и должны это делать, если, конечно, хотят выйти из предстоящей битвы живым. Их тактика основывается на том, что они заблаговременно произносят заклинания, так, чтобы в решающий момент нужно было сказать всего одно слово. Они тренируют себя предугадывать действия противников на пятнадцать – двадцать шагов вперед.

\- Как шахматы, - заметил Мерлин, выключая электронную книгу и пряча её в рюкзак, и поежился – шахматы он ненавидел. Они ему никогда не давались, а на протяжении всего его детства эти треклятые шахматы были неотъемлемой частью всех воскресных вечеров.

\- Именно как шахматы, - просиял Гаюс, выбираясь из автомобиля. Мерлин помог ему разгрузить багаж. 

\- Приобретение опыта использования магии на поле боя не то, чего я бы хотел для тебя, мой мальчик, но если то, что ты мне рассказал, правда, а я подозреваю, что так оно и есть, это будет просто необходимо. Однако разрабатывать свой план действий, основываясь на одних заклинаниях, не зная возможностей и навыков противника, я считаю крайне опасным предприятием. Адам… Ты ведь помнишь Адама?

Адам Кэмбелл, один из старинных друзей Гаюса, был ветераном и сражался на фронтах Второй мировой войны в составе Союзнических войск против Германии. Он был магом и на поле боя не чурался использовать магию наряду с пулями. Как предполагал Мерлин, он был правильным человеком, у которого стоило бы попросить совета. 

\- Я помню его. Это ведь он однажды кричал на меня за порушенный сад? 

\- Ты рушил его сад не единожды, - заметил Гаюс. – Как бы там ни было, он настаивает, что заклинания, заученные на _инстинктивном_ уровне будут наилучшим подспорьем для будущих боев. Нам очень повезло, что у тебя просто феноменальная память, но мы не можем полагаться только на неё одну. К счастью для тебя, я понял, в чем твое преимущество перед остальными магами. 

\- И в чем же? – спросил Мерлин, монтируя агрегат под чутким руководством дяди, с каждой минутой все больше уверяясь в том, что он очень похож на один из тех жутких автоматов, стреляющих теннисными мячиками. 

\- Тебе не нужны заклинания, - Гаюс потрепал его по плечу. – Иди, встань вон там. Начнем с твоих щитов, для начала потренируем твою защиту, затем перейдем к нападению. Оторвешься на полную катушку, если пожелаешь. 

Мерлин ухмыльнулся. 

\- На полную катушку, да?

\- Я рад твоему позитивному настрою, - заметил Гаюс серьезным тоном. – Начнем с легкого. А когда разогреешься, мы посмотрим, насколько я могу улучшить твою способность абсорбировать заклинания. 

Он загрузил большую корзину теннисных мячиков в автомат, направил рукав подачи на племянника и включил его.

________________________________________  


Мерлин был весь в синяках, довольно сильно избит, местами кровоточили многочисленные царапины. Стоило бы догадаться, что Гаюс поколдует над этой адской машиной и заставит ее выплевывать теннисные мячики с нечеловеческой силой. Слишком много теннисных мячиков, а потом и полукилограммовых стальных шариков прорвали оборону парня.

По крайней мере, так было поначалу, а потом он как-то наловчился избегать столкновений, полностью отдавшись на волю своей магии, как не раз делал до поступления на военную службу, когда стало особенно важно скрывать свои способности. Сейчас, когда не нужно было сдерживать свою силу, она с легкостью откликалась на каждую мысль без особого промедления: то взбрыкивала, то кидалась вперед, блокируя и защищая. Первых несколько заклятий, прилетевших со стороны Гаюса, чертовски больно опалили кожу, но и здесь магия Мерлина отомстила: она поглощала энергию все новых «вражеских» заклинаний, преобразуя ее во что-то иное и переходя в контратаку, фокусируясь главным образам по картонным мишеням, предусмотрительно расставленных дядей по кромке рощи. 

В то мгновение, когда Мерлин понял, что он может делать это, может использовать магию в бою, он почувствовал, как с его плеч сползает тяжелая ноша, и в это самое мгновение все стало намного _проще_. 

Но следом за невообразимым чувством облегчения возникла целая куча проблем. Если это было проще, если он мог действовать, опираясь лишь на собственные инстинкты – ему будет намного труднее сопротивляться желанию воспользоваться магией в ситуациях, когда это было бы нежелательно. 

_Твою ж мать._

Мерлин думал об этом на протяжении всей обратной дороги до дома Гаюса, но, только оказавшись в мастерской, он решил заговорить. 

\- Итак, все ведь прошло хорошо, да? Но что мне теперь делать, чтобы меня не поймали на использовании магии, когда я не должен этого делать? 

\- Мерлин, - произнес Гаюс, качая головой. – Я не знаю. Все, что я могу сделать – это _еще раз_ попросить тебя быть очень осторожным. Ты не забудешь об этом? 

Мерлин одарил дядю кривой неуверенной улыбкой и направился в душ - нужно было привести себя в приличный вид. Привлекать внимание пассажиров метро к своей персоне парню не хотелось. Несмотря на весь британский апломб и способность людей не замечать самые очевидные вещи у себя под носом, окружающие наверняка заметят его окровавленный бок и довольно-таки потасканный вид. Переодеться точно не помешало бы. 

По крайней мере, ему удалось лишний раз не подставлять под удары спину с новой татуировкой. 

Быстро приняв душ, парень начал торопливо одеваться. Забавно, у него отпуск, а он вечно должен куда-то бежать и что-то делать. Разве в отпуске не полагается _расслабляться и отдыхать_? 

Эмрис еще никому не показывал новую татуировку, ну, за исключением Гаюса. Парень принимал все возможные меры предосторожности, чтобы прикрывать ее на утренних пробежках, тренировках и занятий крав-магой, в то время как Гавейн просто бредил идеей взглянуть на нее хоть мимоходом. 

По правде говоря, все зажило менее чем за день, парень хотел сохранить цвета максимально яркими. Работа Мары просто потрясала воображение, до самой последней детали. 

Это был выполненный из кельтских узлов, золотых, зеленых и полупрозрачных синих дракон, обвитый вокруг Экскалибура. Мерлин не захотел никакой другой меч. У Персиваля был набит клеймор, но это необычайно подходило ему – он был настоящим великаном, ему был нужен огромный меч. Гавейну Мара набила полутораручный меч, Овайну - меч палача, Лэнсу - абордажный палаш. Мара показала ему целую книгу с изображениями и описаниями мечей, но вместо того, чтобы начать листать книгу, Мерлин поинтересовался: 

\- Меч Артура ты набила? 

\- Я, - подтвердил мастер. – И меч, и щит, и дракона. Это полностью моя работа, но это именно то, чего хотел сам Артур. 

\- Можешь набить мне такой же? Меч, я имею в виду. 

\- А ты не хочешь выбрать тот, который подходил бы именно тебе? 

Мерлин, улыбнулся и произнес: 

\- Да ладно. Мое имя Мерлин. Какой меч подойдет мне больше Экскалибура? 

Женщина улыбнулась и потрепала его по щеке. 

\- Раз так, будет Экскалибур. 

Самыми кончиками пальцев парень аккуратно прикоснулся к краю татуировки, расположившейся на спине прямо над сердцем, на том же месте что и у Артура. Он сделал это не нарочно. Когда Мара спросила, где будет располагаться рисунок, парень закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своей магии, позволяя ей выбрать самое лучшее, самое правильное место. Его рука сама собой указала где. 

Он попросил Мару спрятать несколько символов в кельтских узлах, сделав их чуть темнее фона. Сейчас, когда кожа залечилась, Мерлин чувствовал как пульсирует сила в каждом символе, готовая в любую секунду ринуться в бой. Символы пригодятся ему, когда они снова встретятся с Аредианом и Шутом. 

Гаюс только одобрительно кивнул, когда увидел их. 

Мерлин яростно тер голову полотенцем, стараясь побыстрее высушить волосы. Засунув вещи в рюкзак, парень сбежал вниз по лестнице и направился к выходу – он обещал Артуру, что вернется пораньше, и уже сейчас было ясно, что он опаздывает. 

\- Извини, дядя Гаюс, я должен бежать. 

\- Мерлин, - окрикнул его дядя. – Ты не останешься на ужин? 

\- Не в этот раз. Я должен встретиться с Артуром. 

Под неодобрительным взглядом дяди парень только улыбнулся. 

\- Я буду осторожен, обещаю, - прокричал уже с порога, секунда – и он уже со всех ног бежал к станции. 

Учитывая пробежку рано утром, пробежку на поезд, чтобы успеть на встречу с дядей и пробежку на поезд, чтобы успеть вернуться обратно в квартиру Артура, ноги у Мерлина уже начинали гудеть. И он чертовски хотел есть. 

Забравшись в вагон, он написал Артуру. 

_“Как насчет еды на вынос? Я захватил бы по дороге”._

Ответ пришел практически мгновенно. 

_“Тайская"._

_“Как насчет фиш-энд-чипс?”_ – ответил Мерлин. 

_“Тайская”_

_“Я не буду делать две остановки. Плюс я слишком голоден, в мире нет столько тайской еды, чтобы успокоить мой разбушевавшийся желудок”._

Последовала долгая пауза, Мерлин успел сделать пересадку на другую ветку, когда пришел ответ от Артура. 

_“Просто иди домой. Я заказал доставку на дом. Тайские блюда и порция фиш-энд-чипс”._

Мерлин улыбнулся, в животе забурчало, а он снова и снова пробегал глазами по тексту, пока наконец не понял причины появления широченной улыбки на своем лице: Артур сказал ему идти “ _домой_ ”. 

Боги, как бы он хотел, чтобы это было правдой… но быстро одернул себя, постучав несколько раз кулаком по лбу. Даже если Артур повёрнут в эту сторону, он все еще оставался его командиром, на этот счет существовали _правила_. А у Артура был настоящий пунктик на предмет следования правилам.

Мерин тяжело вздохнул и уселся на освободившееся сидение, листая переписку в телефоне – в большинстве своем от Уилла, жалующегося на свой новый класс, которых приходилось учить, еще два от Гавейна, организующего в субботу вечер просмотра фильмов: утренняя тренировка в воскресенье отменялась, так как у Артура было запланировано занятие скайдайвингом, а вот от тренировки с Гаюсом Мерлина никто не освобождал. 

Следующее сообщение было от Уилла, он прислал номер Фреи. Мерлин вздохнул. 

Звонить ей не хотелось, но это был единственный способ узнать хоть что-то о новом мировом порядке, чтобы доказать Артуру свою полезность. Но Фрея…

У себя в голове он как воочию услышал голос Уилла: “Будь мужчиной”, - сказал бы он. 

Тяжело вздохнув еще раз, Мерлин нажал кнопку вызова. 

Один гудок, два, три, четыре… он уже собирался повесить трубку, когда на том конце раздалось неуверенное “Алло?”

\- Это Фрея? 

\- А кто звонит? – голос прозвучал настороженно, грозя в любой момент прервать разговор. 

\- Это Мерлин. Мерлин Эмрис. Мы с ней дружили, еще в Уэльсе, учились в одной школе. Это номер мне дал Уилл…

\- Мерлин, это я. Это Фрея, - тихий, застенчивый голосок, немного неуверенный. Казалось Фрея была и рада, и насторожена разговаривать с ним сейчас. 

\- Привет, Фрея, - поздоровался Мерлин, улыбаясь в телефонную трубку, и женщина, сидящая напротив него с неестественно белыми волосами, подбадривающе ему улыбнулась и подмигнула, будто гордая мать, которая таки заставила своего сына позвонить девочке, которая ему так сильно нравилась. – Как ты? Давно не виделись, правда же? 

\- Я в порядке, - ответила девушка тихо. – Зачем ты звонишь, Мерлин? 

\- Ну я… - парень замялся. – Я сейчас в Лондоне, остановился у друга. Меня довольно долго не было в стране, но сейчас вот вернулся. Я встречался с Уиллом, разговор зашел про школу, и я признался, что ни с нем не общаюсь. Он обещал свести меня с кем-нибудь, и… я вот звоню. Хотел узнать, может быть, ты захочешь встретиться? Выпить кофе? 

На том конце повисла тишина, через несколько секунд Мерлин проверил телефон – не прервалось ли соединение, что было просто невозможно, потому что он лично программировал устройство. 

\- Фрея? Ты еще там? 

\- Да, - ответила девушка, а после небольшой паузы добавила. – Думаю, мы можем встретиться. Может быть, завтра? В обед? 

\- Превосходно. Я обязательно приду, - ответил Мерлин. – Где бы ты…

\- Я напишу тебе, где, -произнесла Фрея, торопливо вешая трубку. 

Несколько мгновений парень просто смотрел на темный экран телефона, задумчиво хмурясь, пока не убрал его в карман. 

Магия завозилась где-то внутри него, начало покалывать сердце. Возникло какое-то дурное предчувствие, что добром эта затея не кончится.

________________________________________

Доставка опередила Мерлина, и, когда он оказался в квартире, Артур уже сидел за обеденным столом с включенным ноутбуком перед собой, читая что-то с экрана и делая пометки. Он почти не притронулся к еде, дымящимися коробками с которой была уставлена вся кухонная столешница, этого бы с лихвой хватило семьи из шести человек. Порция фиш-энд-чипс была заботливо выложена на тарелку и стояла на столе рядом с Артуром. Мерлин не раздумывая скользнул на соседний стул. Все это было очень уютно и по-домашнему комфортно.

Слишком уютно и комфортно.

Мерлин подавил вздох. Он хотел этого, очень хотел. Когда он шутливо заявил Гавейну, что тот не его тип, что он оставил эти игры, Мерлин вовсе не кривил душой. Парень на собственной шкуре не раз и не два убеждался, что свидания на одну ночь были слишком неудовлетворительны, заставляя желать большего, а короткие интрижки разрушали его жизнь раз за разом, потому что он позволял себе надеяться, что это выльется во что-то большее. 

А это – тихий вечер за обеденным столом с кем-то… Это ощущалось правильным. Настоящим. Но все это было временно, отпуск закончится уже через неделю, если, конечно, их не отзовут раньше, и что будет потом? Мерлин не ждал, что Артур предложит остаться ему у себя снова, поэтому парень решил наслаждаться этим моментом как можно дольше. 

\- Приятного аппетита, - произнес Мерлин, придвигая к себе тарелку. Артур только кивнул с отсутствующим видом, хмуро вчитываясь во что-то на экране. 

\- Я тут подумал, - заговорил Артур, начиная беседу, будто Мерлин сидел тут уже давно. – Если американцы занялись этим делом, значит, и наши парни могли этим заинтересоваться, а это значит, что у них может быть досье на Аредиана и остальных. 

\- В этом есть определенная логика, - ответил Мерлин, старательно пережевывая ужин. 

\- Ми-5 наверняка давно заприметили их. Это не те парни, которые позволят, чтобы их застукали со спущенными штанами, по крайней мере, не так часто. Отчего же они не впали в истерию, заслышав только, что ЦРУ собирается использовать «Экскалибур», чтобы отследить Аредиана? 

Мерлин перестал жевать и посмотрел на Артура. Кристально-чистые небесно-голубые глаз напротив смотри несколько вопросительно и задумчиво. Мерлин хорошо знал этот взгляд – он немало времени провел, наблюдая за Артуром, и уже наловчился расшифровывать выражение на его лице. Так блондин смотрел на мир, когда собирался воспользоваться чем-то. Или кем-то. 

Знал ли Артур, что Мерлин сделает для него все что угодно? 

Мерлин сам не знал, когда это началось. Может быть, в их самую первую встречу в тенте интенданта на базе, когда Артур гневался на малознакомых людей за их чудовищно попустительское отношение к оборудованию, от которого напрямую зависели жизни людей. Может быть, это началось в Ущельях, когда Мерлин видел, как Артур бросился навстречу песчаному дьяволу, думая, что женщина оказалась в беде, и, не думая о себе, пытался ее спасти. Может быть, это случилось во время военных игр, когда Артур каким-то мистическим образом заразил их всех абсолютной уверенностью в то, что они обязательно выиграют.

Такие люди, как Артур, жили только в легендах. Он обладал страшным, непреодолимым влечением, таким, что Мерлин просто не мог сопротивляться. Мерлин и не хотел сопротивляться.

\- Не впали в истерию? – пролепетал Мерлин, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт. Только когда Артур развернул свой ноутбук и поставил его перед Эмрисом, тот смог, наконец, отвести глаза. На черном экране текстового редактора Unix одиноко моргал курсор. 

\- Рад, что ты пришел к тем же выводам, Мерлин, - Артур ввел несколько команд, на экране всплыло окно ошибки. 

\- Я не слишком хорошо знаком с внутренней кухней МИ-5, - возразил Мерлин. – Только по фильмам о Бонде. Я, конечно, взламывал кое-что для их экспертно-аналитического отдела, когда еще жил в Уэльсе, но и тогда, по большей части, я видел только их спины, когда они, схватив оборудование, шли к выходу, не сказав тебе ни «спасибо», ни «до свидания». Как я должен был их получше узнать? Они вообще страдают приступами гнева и истериками? 

Небольшая улыбка появилась на губах Артура. 

\- Если оказываются не у дел, еще как истерят. То еще зрелище.

\- Так они оказались не у дел? Американцы постарались?

Мерлин увидел, как Артур задумался, взгляд стал отсутствующим. Когда он наконец заговорил, Мерлин увидел, как он неуверенно заерзал на стуле, и бросив один быстрый взгляд на Эмриса, отвел глаза и начал возить вилкой по тарелке. 

\- Они знают, что происходит. Не думаю, что они очень обрадуются, если упустят Аредиана и остальных. 

Было что-то еще, о чем Артур решил умолчать, но Мерлин решил все-таки продавить собеседника. 

\- А мы оказываемся аккурат между молотом и наковальней? Прямо под перекрестным огнем ЦРУ и МИ-5. 

Артур поднял голову и уставился на Мерлина, а спустя некоторое время, отложив вилку и закрыв лицо руками, начал тереть глаза, весь его вид выдавал невероятную усталость и безысходность. Он должен защитить своих людей от тех негативных последствий, которые наступят из-за вмешательства ЦРУ. А отдача обязательно наступит, как только «Экскалибур» захватит одну из целей и радостно передаст американцам. Мерлин с трудом подавил позыв подойти к Артуру, обнять его и успокоить. Вместо этого он сидел и просто ждал, пока наконец Артур не опустил руки. 

\- Ты можешь… - Артур ткнул пальцем в монитор компьютера, многозначительно вздергивая бровь. 

Еще раз взглянув на экран, Мерлин притянул к себе ноутбук и начал внимательно изучать введенные команды – Артур пытался открыть большой зашифрованный файл. 

\- Я получил его от друга, - объяснил Артур, не вдаваясь в детали. Взяв в руки вилку, он отправил себе в рот несколько кусочков курицы в каком-то вязком оранжево-желтом соусе. – Это может быть важно.

Мерлин, оторвав взгляд от монитора, спросил: 

\- Не возражаешь, если я для начала поем? 

\- Хорошо. Но я прослежу, чтобы ты не прохлаждался и не терял времени понапрасну. Думаю, один раз я могу сделать исключение, - Артур позволительно махнул рукой в сторону Эмриса. 

Тот только закатил глаза и произнес: 

\- Вы так великодушны, _сир_.

________________________________________

Мерлин решил не расшифровывать файл. Взглянув на программное обеспечение и разобравшись в кодом шифрования файла, парень решил, что гораздо полезнее будет кое-что поменять в самом компьютере - повысить уровень безопасности, переписать часть программного кода операционной системы, настроить систему под конкретного пользователя, осложняя тем самым жизнь потенциального взломщика.

В перерывах они позанимались крав-магой, после чего Мерлин понял, что ему окончательно разонравился этот засранец Моровитц – казалось, этот коротышка объявил личную войну Мерлину, и заверения Леона в том, что он хочет лишь помочь тому стать сильнее, не слишком успокаивали парня. 

Он практически восстановил чувствительность в ногах, пока Артур вез их домой, а когда Мерлин, наконец, оторвался от экрана компьютера, желая известить владельца о том, что все закончил, то увидел пустую комнату и работающий телевизор, по которому в очередной раз показывали один из приквелов Звездных Войн (наихудший из них, по мнению Мерлина), Артура нигде видно не было. Мерлин поднялся, размял ноги и прошелся по первому этажу, желая убедиться, что Артур не застрял в своем личном тренажерном зале (он мог заниматься тренировками с фанатичной упорностью), прежде чем направиться в хозяйскую спальню на втором этаже. 

\- Артур? 

В отдалении доносился звук второго работающего телевизора, журчащей в раковине воды и какие-то фыркающие звуки – похоже, Артур чистил зубы. Дверь в его апартаменты (а хозяйскую спальню язык не поворачивался назвать просто комнатой, это были целые _апартаменты_ , с непомерно огромной кроватью, прекрасно оснащённой гигантской ванной комнатой, гардеробной комнатой, маленьким холодильником, забитым пивом и закусками, и небольшой кофемашиной – Артур мог даже в случае апокалипсиса не покидать своей комнаты) была приоткрыта, оттуда в холл лился свет и доносилась музыка от телевизора. 

Мерлин чуть-чуть толкнул дверь. 

\- Ар…

Имя попросту застряло у него в горле. 

Артур стоял в ванной, облокотившись на раковину, вытирая с лица зубную пасту, совершенно голый…

Совершенно обнаженный, как в тот день, когда появился на свет. 

Член Мерлина за какую-то наносекунду из нулевого положения стартанул к заоблачным высотам, выкачав из тела абсолютно всю кровь и лишая хозяина связно мыслить. Несколько секунд Мерлин стоял и просто пялился на представшую перед ним картину, не обращая внимания на то, что член уже болел и вот-вот норовил проделать дыру в джинсах. Он изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не распахнуть дверь, сделать пару шагов, подойти к Артуру и …

… медленно провести пальцами по каждому дюйму этого восхитительного тела…

… выцеловывать каждый позвонок этой божественной золотой спины снова и снова…

… встать на колени и _поклоняться_ этому совершенному идеалу…

Мерлин моргнул, сглатывая. Он погладил себя, пытаясь ослабить давление в джинсах. В комнате Артур, взяв белое полотенце с вешалки, начал вытирать свои мокрые волосы и направился в спальню. Взяв с кровати пульт управления, он начал переключать телевизионные передачи, пока не нашел новостной канал. 

_Черт его побери_. Мерлин был готов начать дрочить прямо здесь, не сходя с места, но существовала вероятность, что его поймают за этом занятии. Может быть. Он не мог так рисковать. Наложив на себя заклинание тишины, Мерлин проскользнул обратно в гостиную, нацарапал записку о том, что “закончит с кодом завтра”, выключил свет и телевизор и заперся в своей гостевой комнате. 

Терпеть уже было невмоготу. 

Мерлин, облокотившись на закрытую дверь, расстегнул ширинку джинсов, как мог стянул боксеры и взял в руки свой член, горячий и сухой. Тело отозвалось такой потребностью в прикосновении и желанием вперемешку с похотью, что у него подогнулись колени, и Мерлин рухнул прямо на пол, так, как всего несколько минут назад жаждал упасть перед Артуром, потому что это был Артур…

_О, Боги!_

Чего бы только Мерлин не отдал за то, чтобы ощутить аромат Артура, провести языком по гладкой коже чужого члена, облизать и целовать яички. Ощутить соленый вкус спермы, вкус Артура, взять его в рот, пока не ощутит весь член Артура в своём горле. Ощутить, как сильные руки Артура зарываются в его волосы и удерживают голову на месте, все наращивая и наращивая темп движений бедер, поначалу медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, погружаясь все глубже и глубже, ощущать, как Артур _трахает его горло…_

Оргазм обрушился на Мерлина подобно цунами, дыхание перехватило и парень только и смог, что выдохнуть едва слышное: «Артур». Держась одной рукой за стену, Мерлин попытался подняться с пола на дрожащих и подкашивающихся ногах, будто он и впрямь по-настоящему потрахался. Несколько мгновений он так и стоял на коленях, одной рукой держась за стену, а другой все еще оглаживая себя, член пульсировал в руке, а теплая сперма капала на деревянный пол. 

Как же он заблуждался, когда решил, что выдержит две недели под одной крышей с Артуром в такой невозможной близости. 

Плюнув на попытки встать на ноги, он опустился обратно на пол, улегся на спину и уставился в потолок.

________________________________________

Утро началось с обычной рутины: пробежка, тренировка и завтрак, приправленный явным нежеланием Мерлина смотреть Артуру в глаза и неубедительным оправданием: «Мне нужно сконцентрироваться на суперкрутом шифре МИ-5». В пол-одиннадцатого утра на его телефонный номер пришло сообщение от Фреи, и Мерлин оставил Артура разбираться одного с содержимым зашифрованного файла и направился в метро. Проехал все остановки, прогулялся по лабиринту улиц, успел заблудиться и найтись благодаря GPS в телефоне, пока, наконец, не добрался до “Пиццерии Лорда”.

Это была обитель вытертого и выцветшего линолеума, стульев с изодранными резиновыми сиденьями, бумажных скатертей в бело-красную шахматную клетку, тонких стопок бумажных салфеток, от которых на пальцах остается противная белесая пыль, и парочки вентиляторов под потолком, крутившихся так медленно, что можно было предположить, что это была заслуга сквозняка, гулявшего в пиццерии, а не электричества. Жар, пахнувший из горячей духовки, едва не спалил ему брови, постоянный ор, с помощью которого общались дородная дама за кассой и огромный повар в кухне, едва не лишили его барабанных перепонок, а сильнейший запах чеснока и старого пармезана лишили его обоняния. Часто моргая из-за повисшей в воздухе маслянистой дымки, Мерлин заметил Фрею. 

Годы не были к ней благосклонны, Мерлин с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не поморщится. Когда-то она была симпатичной девушкой с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, которые напоминали ему шоколадные печенья мамы, которые она пекла только для гостей. Сейчас же сухие волосы были взлохмачены, а когда-то карие глаза потускнели и поблекли. Фрея всегда была худой и несколько недокормленной, но сейчас она выглядела как ходячий оголодавший скелет, а ее бордовое платье явно было ей велико. 

Мерлин не думал, что он так уж слишком изменился со школьных времен, но она несколько мгновений смотрела на него, не узнавая. 

\- Здравствуй, Фрея, - поздоровался он, улыбаясь. Улыбка далась ему легко, как бы там ни было, но он был очень рад видеть ее живой, даже если сейчас она выглядела много хуже школьных времен. 

Ее улыбка была мимолетной и едва заметной, но затравленное выражение ее глаз никуда не делось. 

\- Привет, Мерлин. 

Девушка соскользнула со своего места, приблизилась к Мерлину и неуклюже обняла его. «Сплошная кожа да кости», - пронеслось у него в голове. За столиком воцарилась неловкая тишина, пока к ним не подошла официантка, продолжая отчаянно жестикулировать и кричать что-то повару на кухню, чтобы принять у них заказ: лимонад и кусок сырной пиццы для Фреи и кола с вегетарианской пиццей с дополнительным ананасом для Мерлина. Через несколько минут натянутой обмены репликами: «Как ты? Выглядишь хорошо. Как живешь?» принесли еду, которая оказалась на редкость вкусной, учитывая обстановку. 

\- Достаточно неплохо, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Я захожу сюда время от времени, - ответила Фрея, и на какое-то короткое мгновение вернулась прежняя улыбка, напряжение в ее позе исчезло, и она продолжила. – Надолго ты в городе?

\- Неделя, потом уеду, - ответил Мерлин, недоумевая, что заставило его добавить. – Я на месте долго не сижу, сейчас вот путешествую автостопом, бродяжничаю, так сказать.

\- Ты? Бродяжничаешь? – Фрея удивленно взглянула на него своими огромными глазами, а через секунду расхохоталась. – Серьезно? Ты? Золотой мальчик и всеобщая гордость? Я хочу сказать, ты был круглым отличником, поступил в университет… Что случилось? 

\- Ну, я… - Мерлин замешкался, вытирая жирные пальца жалким подобием бумажных салфеток. – Из всего это не вышло ничего хорошего, я пришелся там не ко двору. Ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает. Но оно и к лучшему. Я много путешествую, по большой части, по ту сторону тоннеля - в Европе, некоторое время жил в Таиланде, в Австралии. 

Он не врал – не совсем. Немного вырвано из контекста, но он действительно бывал во всех этих местах на каникулах во время учебы и в отпусках. Было какое-то ощущение, что ему не следует рассказывать Фрее ничего о своей военной службе. 

\- Что насчет тебя? Что делаешь? Ты все еще с… 

Заслышав последнюю фразу, девушка напряглась, но продолжила фразу раньше чем поняла что нужно молчать. 

\- С Брином? 

Плечи поникли, голова поникла, и Фрея уставилась в пол, нервно теребя рукава платья. Ее ответ прозвучал насколько тихо, что за шумом из кухни его можно было и пропустить. 

\- Да. 

\- Он хорошо к тебе относится? – спросил Мерлин, подаваясь вперед.

Фрея резко вскинула голову, выпрямила спину и гневно сверкнула глазами, будто бы спрашивая: _“А ты-то что сможешь сделать?”_

\- Он хорошо ко мне относится. 

Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся. Скрытый смысл произнесенной ею фразой не остался незамеченным. У него была возможность заботиться о ней, и он заботился. Хранил ее секрет, защищал ее, пытался научить самоконтролю, но Фрея хотела большего, того, что Мерлин не мог ей дать. И когда Брин начал проявлять к ней свой интерес, она прекрасно разыграла свою партию, использовала Мерлина, разбила ему сердце и бросила ради Брина. 

Брина! Того самого школьного хулигана, который едва не лишил Мерлина жизни. Уиллу потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы вдолбить ему в голову, что Фрея осознанно сделала свой выбор, прежде чем Мерлина отпустило чувство вины. Оказывается, не до конца. 

\- Рад слышать, - процедил Мерлин сквозь зубы, но Фрее это показалось достаточно искренним, потому что она широко улыбнулась. Мерлине знал, сколько еще он сможет так гладко лгать, но он продержится столько, сколько нужно, если это будет единственным способом получить информацию о “новом мировом порядке” для Артура. 

\- Ты действительно сейчас нигде не работаешь? – поинтересовалась девушка. 

\- Нет, - ответил Мерлин, мотая головой. 

Фрея прищурилась, задумчиво потерев подбородок. 

\- Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?


	9. Часть 9

Утренняя нервозность Мерлина и его поспешный уход со словами: «Вернусь позже» быстро позабылись, как только Артур засел за изучение файлов, переданных Олафом Нидерманом. Если бы он ждал письма от Олафа, то вряд ли бы заглянул в папку «Спам» в своей почте, потому что письмо пришло с незнакомого адреса, который исчез сразу же после открытия, будто его и не было. Но файл размером в целый гигабайт остался на компьютере, породив большое разочарование своим нежеланием открываться. 

Благослови Господь Бог Мерлина! 

Файлы на Джонатана Аредиана и на Сэмюэля Триклера, также известного, как Шут, содержали уже стандартную информацию, что собрали американцы, хотя в ней и было больше деталей: психологический профиль, составленный на основании поведения и предпринимаемых действий, длинный список людей, замеченных в общении с ними, то ли потенциальных покупателей, то ли продавцов, и миллион других крохотных крупиц информации, которые Артур запомнил только потому, что опасался, как бы файл не самоуничтожился, как только он дойдет до конца документа, несмотря на все измененные Мерлином протоколы безопасности и дополнительные настройки, которым подвергся его ноутбук. 

Вот почему он вчитывался в каждое предложение вместо того, чтобы пролистать менее значимые, по его мнению, вещи. Вот почему он внимательно изучал каждое фото, каждое изображение и каждую карту. К файлу было даже приложено видео (черно-белое и ужасного качества) - стычка американских солдат из войск специального назначения с Аредианом и некоторыми из его людей, что дало Артуру более ясное визуальное представление о том, через что пришлось пройти его людям. 

Он просмотрел видео несколько раз. 

На Мордреда ап Анерина досье было намного тоньше и скуднее. Агент МИ-5, аналитик или даже простой офицер полиции, не подозревавший даже кого он расследует, не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как собрать показания всех, кто когда либо знал и общался с Мордредом. 

Суммарно все показания можно было свести к одному простому утверждению. 

_«Он был таким милым, тихим мальчиком. Все держал в себе. Никогда не попадал в неприятности. Конечно, хулиганы в школе часто задирали его, а хорошенькие девочки смеялись и потешались, но он никогда не обращал на них никакого внимания. Домашнее задание всегда сдавал в срок, прилежно учился, делал все, что требовали учителя . Собирался поступать в университет…»_

Дальнейшее Артур мог додумать уже сам: _«…Однажды утром он решил из всеобщего любимчика превратиться в психопата – создателя оружия, чьей смерти жаждет едва ли не каждый мало-мальски значимый игрок на мировой арене»._

Когда Артур добрался до конца документа и ничего не произошло - файл внезапно не исчез с диска, ноутбук не начал издавать странные звуки, а в квартиру не ворвалась толпа секретных агентов, желающих стереть с жесткого диска нелегальный файл – Артур вернулся к разделу, который нужно было прочесть еще раз. 

Он пересматривал странное видео ЦРУ, когда заметил, и уже не в первый раз, что оно исходило из подразделения Секретной Службы Ее Королевского Величества, которое он не знал - логотип был ему незнаком. Это была корона, в центре которой был изображен большой камень и скипетр, а снизу - какой-то символ, напоминающий руну. 

_Директорат Альтернативных Дел_.

Артур не верил собственным глазам. Он увеличил изображение насколько это было возможно, желая лучше разобрать надпись. 

Альтернативных дел. Не «иностранных дел». Не «внутренних дел». И _«Директорат»_ , вместо привычных «Подразделение», «Департамент» или «Министерство». 

Странно. 

Видео ЦРУ было единственным файлом, на котором можно было заметить данный логотип, в связи с чем у Артура возник вопрос: насколько этот Директорат вовлечен в расследование и откуда у Олафа взялся доступ к детальным доказательствам, полученным секретным правительственным подразделением, о котором Артур слышал в первый раз. 

Зазвенел мобильный телефон. Артур не глядя взял его со стола и поднес к уху, нажимая кнопку приема вызова. 

\- Артур Пендрагон. 

На другом конце провода раздался шум, будто-то мимо проезжал большой грузовик, гудки автомобилей, чей-то приглушенный разговор - словом, обычный шум лондонского пригорода. 

\- В полночь в клубе «Локаут». Оденьте что-нибудь соответствующее, неброское, чтобы не слишком выделяться из толпы, но и не привлекать лишнее внимание, - произнес мужской голос с явным ирландским акцентом, Артуру этот голос знаком не был. 

Он выпрямился на стуле, полностью сосредотачиваясь на разговоре. 

\- Кто это? 

\- Меня зовут Эдвин Муирден, мистер Пендрагон. Я думаю, у нас в вами есть один общий друг. 

Артур взглянул на экран компьютера и, кивнув, произнес как можно более нейтральным голосом. 

\- Полагаю, так и есть. Одеться для вечера в клубе. Что-то еще? 

\- Никаких пистолетов. Это будет довольно глупым и бессмысленным решением. Я гарантирую вашу безопасность. 

\- Вы меня поймете, если я отнесусь с некоторым недоверием к вашему обещанию, - ответил Артур, прислонив телефон к другому уху. Он наклонился вперед, внимательно вглядываясь во что-то на экране. Наведя на это место мышкой, он щелкнул по нему. 

На экране возник новый документ, которого раньше он не замечал. Это было видео, но Артур повременил с тем, чтобы начать просмотр. 

В трубке раздался мягкий смех, будто бы человек по ту сторону дразнил его и издевался. 

\- Не много ли пафоса, а? Наш общий друг предупреждал, что вы знаете, как играют в такие игры. Это мы еще увидим. В полночь, мистер Пендрагон. 

Вызов завершился металлическим щелчком – на том конце повесили трубку в телефонной будке. Несколько мгновений Артур просто смотрел на свой телефон, жалея, что Мерлин снова ушел к своему дяде, или где он там сейчас прохлаждался, в противном случае можно было бы заставить парня отследить местонахождение звонившего, было бы хотя бы общее представление, в какой район города ему предстоит отправиться. Хотя Эдвин скорее всего нашел телефонную будку, расположенную подальше от камер наблюдения и своего привычного маршрута. 

Через несколько мгновений Артур отложил телефон в сторону. 

По крайней мере, Олаф рассчитался по своим долгам и свел его с человеком, обладавшим нужной информацией. Конечно, файл был весьма полезен, но слишком уж многого в нем не хватало. Должно было быть больше трех человек. Преступная сеть не могла ограничиваться Аредианом, Шутом и Мордредом… несомненно, были вовлечены и другие люди. 

Артур подозревал, что сведения, которыми располагал Олаф, были значительно ограничены, и присланный файл действительно содержал всю имеющуюся у него информацию. В досье подозрительно отсутствовали любые упоминания «нового мирового порядка», но для этого и был нужен Эдвин Муирден. Кстати, о разговоре…

Артур кликнул по иконке видео, запуская просмотр. 

Изображение дрожало, и было больше похоже на любительскую запись, которую вели на камеру, расположенную на уровне человеческого плеча, или расположенную в галстуке, если речь шла о какой-то шпионской технологии. Человек пробирался сквозь толпу на какой-то вечеринке в то время, как окружающие его люди скакали в каком-то диком маниакальном экстазе, выбрасывая руки вверх в такт какой-то мелодии, которая не попала на запись. Периодически человек останавливался, чтобы поговорить с кем-то в толпе, в это время камера успевала сфокусироваться на лице собеседника и зафиксировать его. Звука на записи не было, но во время диалога внизу экрана появлялись субтитры. 

_\- Цицерон! Как делишки?_

_\- Хорошо, хорошо. Ты не видел Бадди?_

_\- Он в дальних комнатах… там что-то происходит. Частная вечеринка или что-то еще. Не знаю, там еще этот парень, я попытался проникнуть, но меня не пустили. И Ронни выгнали тоже._

Собеседник показал рукой на стоящую неподалеку симпатичную девушку с длинными светлыми волосами и темными бровями - подобный цветовой дисбаланс встречался только у людей, перебарщивающих с перекисью водорода. 

_\- Вероника. Где Бадди?_

_\- Твой американский дружок?_

_\- Сколько людей по имени Бадди ты знаешь?_

_\- В дальних комнатах_ , - ответила Вероника, морщась, будто против ее личности совершили немалое преступление. _– Он меня выгнал, Цици. Это моя вечеринка, и он меня вышвырнул, как кошку подзаборную!_

Оператор двинулся дальше, продвигаясь вглубь дома, весьма большого, как заметил Артур, буквально заставленного арт-объектами, в то время как дорогая мебель была отодвинута к стенам, чтобы освободить место для большого количества людей. Пятеро человек, согнувшись, стояли на коленях перед стеклянным кофейным столиком, используя гладкую поверхность, чтобы отмерить и сложить дорожки из кокаина, которые тут же вдыхали через цветастые бумажные трубочки, свернутые из купюр Евро. 

В таком ключе прошло несколько минут, пока оператор не очутился у закрытой двери, которую он и попытался отворить. Дверь оказалась заперта. В конце концов, мужчина попросту начал колотить по ней кулаками, через несколько мгновений в темном массиве двери появился небольшой огонек - кто-то смотрел в глазок, и, видимо, удовлетворился увиденным, дверь широко распахнулась и «Цици» попросту втянули внутрь, захлопывая за ним дверь. 

_\- Бадди, какого хрена?! Ронни рвет и мечет!_

_\- Перебесится,_ \- ответил второй мужчина; он был в возрасте и представлял собой тот самый тип «мне-пятьдесят-но-все-дают-мне-не-более-сорока», седина была едва видна в светлых русых волосах. _– Пойдем. Ты должен это увидеть._

В кадр попала небольшая группа людей – не более пятнадцати человек, максимум двадцати. У всех были свои напитки. То там то здесь виднелись пивные бутылки, пивные банки, бокалы, наполненные жидкостями самых разных цветов от ядовито-зеленого, до тошнотного желтого, по крайней мере, четверо из присутствующих курили, передавая сигарету по кругу, облако дыма над ними было настолько плотным, что «Цицерону» пришлось несколько раз махнуть рукой у себя перед лицом, чтобы различить, в какую сторону пошел «Бадди». 

Люди в комнате выстроились кругом, в центре которого стоял мужчина, приобняв за плечо молодую девушку, которая по виду едва достигла совершеннолетия. Она была достаточно тощей, хотя в нужных местах можно было заметить женственные изгибы ее тела, не слишком очевидные, но достаточные, чтобы посчитать их обладательницу привлекательной, если кого-то привлекал подобный тип. Волосы были собраны на затылке в небольшой хвостик, помада размазана по губам, взгляд был настолько отсутствующим, что создавалось впечатление, будто девушка едва-едва находится в сознании. В том, что она не отдает отчет собственным действиям, сомнений не возникало. 

_\- Что тут у вас?_

«Бадди» обернулся к «Цицерону» и прошептал: _«Подожди»_.

Сэмуэль Триклер поднял голову с плеча девушки, и на тонкой коже шеи, там, где еще секунду назад были его губы, остался бордовый засос. Мужчина хищно улыбнулся и поиграл бровями, отчего стал выглядеть еще безобразнее, чем обычно, если такое вообще было возможно. Положив руку девушке на шею, он медленно повел ею вниз по коже, прямо к вороту платья и все ниже, пока не добрался до небольшой девичьей груди. Сжав по очереди одну, а потом и вторую грудь, он продолжил лапать ее. 

И вдруг платье изменило свой цвет с черного на ярко-красный. 

Артур замер, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

И снова Триклер начал лапать незнакомку, ощупывая каждый дюйм ее тела. Платье сменило цвет с красного на синий. 

В третий раз платье попросту исчезло, оставив свою хозяйку стоять нагой посреди толпы и мелко трястись в ознобе. Девушка даже не делала попыток прикрыться руками, просто стояла с какой-то блаженной и отрешенной улыбкой на лице, пока окружающие ее люди разразились громкими аплодисментами. 

\- Господи Иисусе, - прошептал Артур. 

Триклер подался вперед грубо целуя девушку, но та оставалась безучастной ко всему происходящему с ней. Отлепившись, наконец, от своей жертвы, мужчина попросту толкнул ее в толпу, в которой кто-то оказался достаточно хорошо воспитан, чтобы снять с себя пиджак и накинуть на плечи девушки, чтобы скрыть ее наготу; он же оказался и редкостным мерзавцем, потому что не медля ни секунды, он повел ее прочь из комнаты, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь на выходе. «Цицерон» продолжал пялиться на Триклера и не делал никаких попыток прийти девушке на помощь, а потому Артур был вынужден в бессильной злобе мучиться собственной беспомощностью, неспособный предотвратить то, что должно было случиться с безымянной девушкой. 

Банка пива вылетела из чей-то руки, пролетела сквозь всю комнату и зависла в воздухе рядом с Триклером, который не преминул сграбастать ее и опрокинуть все содержимое в себя. 

Артур вновь застыл. 

\- Какого черта?! 

Спецэффекты, CGI-графика, какой-то аналог Photoshop для видео? Должно быть, что-то из этого. Но зачем? Для чего тратить время и силы ради подозреваемого в контрабанде оружия? 

Разобравшись с пивом, Триклер бросил банку, но та не упала на пол, а просто повисла в воздухе. Мужчина начал водить руками над банкой и под ней одновременно, пока та не начала крутиться вокруг свой оси, все сильнее и сильнее пока не превратилась в плоский металлический диск. Диск все продолжал крутиться как колесо, постепенно закручиваясь, пока не превратился в знак бесконечности, а после и вовсе в ленту Мебиуса. 

Артур подался вперед к экрану, завороженный представлением. 

Это был какой-то фокус. 

_«Как ты это делаешь?»_ \- спросил кто-то из толпы.

_«Маг никогда не раскрывает свои секреты»_ , - ответил Триклер широко улыбаясь и обнажая неровные пожелтевшие зубы. Он напомнил Артуру противного ушлого продавца, нащупавшего золотую жилу и готовящегося втюхать доверчивым покупателям целую кучу ненужного хлама. Присутствующая публика разродилась целым шквалом выкриков. 

_«Покажи нам еще!»_

_«Еще!»_

_«Да! Что-нибудь еще! Ну давай же!»_

Триклер сделал примирительный жест, призывая всех успокоиться. Сняв пиджак, он демонстративно засучил рукава на рубашке, демонстрируя всем голые руки. Помахав сначала одной рукой, а потом другой, он произнес: _«В этом рукаве ничего не припрятано. Как и в этом»_. 

Он резко сжал руку в кулак, а когда разжал на его ладони появился небольшой огненный шарик, круглый, оранжево-красный, мерцающий язычками пламени, он становился все больше и больше, теперь уже висел в воздухе между двух ладоней мужчины. 

_«Да это сплошной обман!»_ \- крикнул кто-то в толпе. 

Сбоку в кадре началось какое-то движение, откуда-то достали какой-то журнал, и кричащий про обман бузотер, схватив его, свернул его в трубку и ткнул им прямо в огненный шар. 

Журнал моментально вспыхнул. 

Артур забыл, как нужно дышать. 

Мужчина отбросил горящий журнал и отшатнулся. А Триклер улыбнулся еще шире и опустил руки, оставляя шар висеть в воздухе без какой либо поддержки. После чего шар начал менять форму, становясь то бабочкой, то кошкой или именинным тортом. В воздухе то появлялись горящие буквы, складывающие в имена, и зрители начали выкрикивать свои пожелания, каждое из которых Триклер с радостью выполнял, начиная с петуха и свиньи с крыльями, эрегированного пениса и самолета с фламинго, и заканчивая танком. 

Артур не отрываясь глядел в экран ноутбука, не в силах ни моргнуть, ни просто отвести взгляд. Триклер все продолжал развлекать публику: вытащил три подряд бюстгальтера из-за воротника какого-то парня, левитировал в воздухе несколько объектов – стол и даже невысокого человека (самого маленького в комнате). Он погасил в комнате свет и зажег сотни мерцающих огоньков. Это было настоящее шоу, не хуже тех, которые собирали тысячи зрителей в Лас-Вегасе. 

За одним небольшим исключением: совершенно не складывалось впечатление, что все это было подготовлено заранее, а, судя по разговорам, Триклер не был другом хозяйки дома, и у него не было возможности разместить в комнате необходимое оборудование. Артур раз за разом просматривал видео, но никак не мог найти хоть намека на использование голограмм, нигде не торчали провода, ничего. 

Но фраза, которая озадачила Артура больше всего, прозвучала в самом конце видеозаписи. 

_«Что, черт возьми, это было?»_ \- «Цицерон» потребовал ответа от «Бадди», вытаскивая его прочь из комнаты на балкон. Изображение было темным и зернистым, так что Артур с трудом мог разобрать выражение лица «Бадди».

_«Это была магия, Цици. Это была чертова магия»._

Артур остановил запись ровно на этом моменте и замер. Фраза _«Это была чертова магия!»_ проигрывалась в его голове раз за разом. Он даже не заметил, как прямо у него под носом возникла коробка с пиццей, или когда Мерлин поставил на стол две тарелки, а потом вернулся с парой стаканов воды. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока на его тарелке не оказался кусок пиццы, и Мерлин мягко тронул его за плечо, будто рывком вытаскивая Артура из оцепенения. 

\- Ты так и сидел с тех пор, как я ушел? – спросил Мерлин, подтаскивая стул ближе, чтобы сесть возле Артура. Пендрагон моргнул, немного хмурясь, отмечая, что отстранённость и явное нежелание смотреть в глаза, которое еще утром демонстрировал Мерлин, куда-то пропали, на смену им пришли нервозность и некоторая взвинченность. 

\- Да, мне было что почитать, - Артур окинул пиццу подозрительным взглядом, жирные куски с кучей сыра, пепперони, крохотными мясными шариками и канадским беконом, все как любил Артур. Откусив небольшой кусочек, он с удивлением обнаружил, что это действительно очень вкусно и не так жирно, как ему показалось. – Я думал, ты снова пошел к своему дяде. 

\- Неа, - промычал Мерлин, ерзая на стуле. – Я встречался с другом. Вечером, скорее всего, встретимся снова. 

Артур проигнорировал болезненный укол ревности. 

\- А, понятно. Хорошая пицца. 

\- Дотащить ее сюда едва не стоило мне жизни. Толпа голодных детей атаковала меня прямо в метро, - ответил Мерлин серьезным тоном. Указав на компьютер рукой с зажатым в ней куском пиццы, поинтересовался: - Было что-нибудь полезное? 

Артур расхохотался. Переведя взгляд с компьютера на Мерлина, он развернул ноутбук так, чтобы парню было видно экран, и нажал кнопку воспроизведения, начиная с самого начала. 

\- Ты мне скажи. 

Артур внимательно следил за реакцией Мерлина, пока ел первый кусок пиццы, а потом и второй. Он не глядя мог определить, когда на записи появился Триклер и продемонстрировал свой первый фокус с платьем девушки, потому что Мерлин перестал жевать и опустил недоеденный кусок пиццы на тарелку. Свободной рукой он прикрыл рот, брови, нахмурившись, сошлись на переносице. Артур все никак не мог понять, какую именно эмоцию он видит на лице собеседника: это не было страхом, волнением или озабоченностью. 

Злость, самую неподдельную злость увидел он в глазах Мерлина. 

Все внимание Мерлина было приковано к экрану компьютера. В какой-то момент он опустил вторую руку, и Артур увидел, что губы его были настолько плотно сжаты, что превратились в тончайшую линию. Он отложил пиццу, будто бы внезапно потерял аппетит, и продолжил просмотр видео. Артур уже доедал третий кусок, когда Мерлин, наконец, откинулся на спинку стула, и, запрокинув голову, назад начал с силой тереть переносицу большим и указательным пальцем – он так делал всегда, когда пытался думать, а Артур, потративший немало времени, наблюдая за парнем, знал, что это были свое рода _«антикризисные меры»_ , это был верный признак начинающегося нервного тика, и сейчас Мерлин всеми силами пытался успокоиться и не сорваться. 

До того, как Артур смог разгадать, почему же реакция парня настолько отличалась от той, которую мог предположить Артур, Мерлин произнес: 

\- Это фальшивка. 

Артур хмыкнул. 

\- Ну конечно, Мерлин. МИ-5 ведь славится тем, что всегда записывает, хранит и прячет фейковые видео. Этот файл оказался в папке как раз-таки потому, что лучшие эксперты МИ-5 не смогли найти хоть какие-то доказательства наличия скрытых камер, невидимых тросов, специального платья или наложенной графики на самой записи. 

Мерлин потряс головой. После нескольких минут разглядывания потолка, он перевел взгляд на Артура и, указав на ноутбук, спросил:

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? 

\- Объясни мне, что это мы увидели. Заставь меня поверить в то, во что веришь сам. В файле нет никаких объяснений того, что делал Триклер, может быть, они и сами не могут объяснить, что этот тип творит. 

\- Или они решили не включать это в файл, - произнес Мерлин угрюмо. 

\- Или так, - согласился Артур. – Так что давай. Идеи. 

Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, выпрямился на стуле и потянулся за оставшейся пиццей. Откусив кусок и прожевав, он начал. 

\- Ну, Дейли и Алфрик упирали на технологии. Может быть ее и использует Триклер? Девушка, наверное, была одета в платье из ткани, меняющей цвет в зависимости от температуры тела. 

\- Вполне возможно, - согласился Артур. – А такая существует? Может ли она реагировать на колебания температуры на полградуса? Реакция настолько быстрая? Потому что мне не показалось, что в комнате было не слишком тепло, а между сменой цветов прошло не больше минуты. Что еще скажешь? 

\- Левитация. Хорошо. Очевидно, это какое-то портативное средство направленной тяги, как перенос в Стар Треке, - продолжил Мерлин. 

Артур не удержался от смешка. 

\- Очевидно. 

\- А огонь? Этот светящийся шар? Надувной шарик с идеально просчитанным соотношением гелия и кислорода, чтобы он мог держаться в воздухе. А потом он использовал лазер, программируемый голосом и создавал все эти забавные картинки и буквы, гелий, кислород, лазер, неудивительно, что бумага загорелась. 

\- Верно. Я ведь видел такие штуки в интерне-магазине, - пробурчал Артур, беря еще один кусок пиццы из коробки. – Что насчет левитации? 

Мерлин пожал плечами, расслабляясь. 

\- Все то же портативное средство направленной тяги, а эта дамочка была самой субтильной и легкой в комнате, так что у него очевидно ограниченный радиус действия и мощности. 

\- Правдоподобно, - сказал Артур, он подался чуть вперед и коленом ударился о ногу Мерлина, отчего в горле моментально образовался комок. – Что насчет… Что насчет последней части? Там, где парень говорит про магию? 

Мерлин поперхнулся, закашлялся и начал лихорадочно шарить рукой в поисках стакана с водой, Артур услужливо пододвинул ему свой. Откашлявшись, Мерлин произнес хриплым голосом:

\- Магия. Ну конечно. Ты действительно в это веришь? 

\- А ты разве не должен? – спросил Артур. – Я хочу сказать, это ты у нас язычник. 

Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. 

\- То, что я вырос, веря в старый порядок, в _правильный_ порядок вещей, когда почитается земля, дающая нам все, что поддерживает в нас жизнь, не означает, что я обязательно должен верить в _магию_ , Артур. 

\- Я англиканец, - сказал Артур. – Все мое общение с магией сводится к нескольким урокам истории: Инквизиция, сжигание ведьм, ну, знаешь, такие вот вещи. 

\- Прежде всего, колдовство это не язычество, - запротестовал Мерлин. – Магия - это, ну знаешь, проклятия, зелья и заклинания. 

\- Как викканы? 

\- Что? Нет.. Это… послушай, не все люди, практикующие магию, являются последователями Викки, и не все викканы практикуют колдовство, если ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать. Вот от тебя ждут, что ты будешь ходить в церковь, потому что ты англиканец, но все, кто ходит в церковь, являются англиканцами. 

Артур чуть нахмурился, но все же кивнул. Это имело смысл. 

\- Колдовство – это отдельная тема. Некоторые практикуют его достаточно серьезно, и они очень, очень хороши в этом, но вещи, которые делают они, и близко не стояли вот с этим, - Мерлин ткнул пальцем в компьютер. 

\- Ты видел раньше как творят магию? – спросил Артур. 

Мерлин замешкался. 

\- Да. 

\- То есть ты опознаешь магию, если увидишь?

Мерлин снова замешкался, он снова начал тереть пальцами основание переносицы, успокаиваясь. Артур подавил в себе желание податься вперед, взять парня за руку и держать пока, пока не отступит нервный тик. 

\- Да, - выдавил он из себя наконец, глухо и устало, рука бессильно опустилась на колени. 

\- Прекрасно. Это делает тебя нашим постоянным экспертом, а мне нужен эксперт, потому что ты очевидно знаешь обо всей этой абракадабре и фокусах-покусах куда больше меня, - Артур указал на компьютер. – Убеди меня. Триклер использовал технологии? Или использует магию?

\- Да. Может быть. Возможно, - промямлил Мерлин подавлено. 

\- Что именно? 

\- Я не знаю, Артур! Меня там не было! Это видео. Все это могло быть постановкой. Вся комната могла быть нашпигована оборудованием и голограммами, а какой-нибудь молодчик мог управлять всем этим из соседней комнаты. Или этот Шут является превосходным иллюзионистом ко всему прочему. 

Артур молчал. Доев очередной кусок пиццы и кинув корочку обратно в коробку, он потянулся к клавиатуре и нажав на пару клавиш, включил видеозапись столкновения американского спецназа и Аредиана. 

\- Что насчет этого? 

\- О, Боже, Артур, - вздохнул Мерлин, закатывая глаза, но все же начал внимательно смотреть без особых возражений. 

Потом они говорили, действительно говорили, будто они с Артур никогда не _говорили_ прежде – больше часа. Артур узнал о колдовстве, язычестве и магии больше, чем он надеялся узнать, но у него сложилось ощущение, что он едва коснулся этого вопроса, не то чтобы он глубоко копнул, скорее лишь оцарапал поверхность. Мерлин же почувствовал, что собеседник буквально тонет под грузом всей этой информации и задыхается от недоверия, отсутствия логики, здравого смысла, потому что всю жизнь прожил с четким убеждением что _магия не существует, магия невозможна._

Если бы не это чертово видео. 

В конце концов Мерлин потребовал перерыв, указывая на время. Нехотя Артур заварил им чай и сделал пару сэндвичей, прежде чем отправляться на занятия крав-магой. После тренировки они вернулись домой, а уже через час Мерлин ушел, потому что между шестой попыткой выбраться из-под Персиваля, прижавшего его к матам, и очередной отповеди от Моровитца на тему «необходимости постоянных тренировок вместо просиживания вечеров перед телевизором и видеоиграми», парню пришло текстовое сообщение от друга, предлагающего встретиться где-то на другом конце города. 

У Артура образовалось свободное время, которое он использовал, чтобы получше подготовиться к встрече с Эдвином: клубная одежда, пистолет в кобуре на лодыжке, и только стоя на очередном светофоре, он понял, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, чего ждать, кроме того, что «Локаут» имел репутацию наиопаснейшего клуба в городе. Перед входом не толпилась привычная толпа желающих попасть внутрь, охранники на входе не слишком усердствовали с досмотром, всего несколько секунд и Артур оказался в насквозь прокуренном помещении. Огромное количество дешевой светомузыки, слишком много людей, одетых в кожу, будто герои из «Безумного Макса», хотя можно было встретить и более привычных посетителей ночных клубов. Техно-музыка оказалась на редкость хорошей, а бар не выглядел переполненным. 

Заказав пиво, Артур расплатился мелкими купюрами – привлекать к себе лишнее внимание большими суммами денег в таком месте было бы слишком неосмотрительно, и, отпив немного из бокала, решил осмотреться. 

\- Полагаю, с моей стороны было большой наглостью надеяться, что вы окажетесь симпатичной субтильной брюнеткой, бегло говорящей по-валийски, - громко произнес какой-то мужчина, появившийся сбоку от него. Он смерил Артура с головы до ног оценивающим взглядом. – Хотя должен отдать Вам должное: Вы имеете представление о том, как следовать инструкциям. 

Артур рассматривал человека перед собой. Он был примерно одного роста с Артуром, кудрявые волосы неприметного грязно-русого цвета были собраны сзади в небольшой хвостик. Длинная челка падала на лицо, прикрывая с одной стороны, то, что выглядело, как ожоги после нескольких обширных реконструктивных пластических операций. Казалось, он не замечает или попросту не обращает внимания на косые, да и просто любопытные взгляды, которые бросали на него окружающие. Уверенный в себе, обходительный, совершенно беззаботный, этот человек подошел к барной стойке, заказал пинту пива, расплатился горсткой монет и уже со стаканом в руке повернулся к Артуру. 

\- Я Эдвин, Олаф передает привет, - он кивнул головой, жестом показывая Артуру идти за собой. 

Они заняли круглый, только что освобожденный двумя девицами, разодетыми в кожу, с пугающим пристрастием к цепям и улитыми гелем волосами. На столе осталась пара стеклянных бокалов, усыпанных сахаром, из-под тех модных коктейлей от пестроты которых в глазах начинало рябить. Пустые бокалы убрала со стола подошедшая официантка, вид которой говорил скорее о том, что она только что жестоко забила кого-то в подсобке вместо того, чтобы обслуживать зал. Убедившись, что поблизости нет ничьих лишних ушей, Эдвин подался вперед и произнес. 

\- Так, это Вы тот самый бедолага. 

\- И почему это я «бедолага»? 

\- Вы расхаживаете по месту, в котором вас быть не должно, а самое главное не имеете никакого представления о том, что здесь происходит. 

\- «Новый мировой порядок», - произнес Артур спокойно, потягивая пиво. Оно было мерзким, горьким и дешевым, со вкусом дрожжей и жженой карамели. То пиво, которое захочется выпить, только когда в кармане пара пенни и во рту начисто атрофированы вкусовые рецепторы. 

\- Именно, да, - ответил Эдвин с едва заметной улыбкой на губах, украдкой косясь, не подслушивает ли кто их разговор. – Где слышали про них? 

Артур ответил ему каменным спокойствием, Эдвин продолжал сверлить его взглядом, терпеливо ожидая ответа, а Пегдрагон все мешкал, разглядывая толпу. Присутствующих в клубе можно было разделить на три группы: туристы, иностранные или внутренние, ищущие приключений и жаждущих словить выброс адреналина в кровь, чтобы потом рассказывать эти истории всем знакомым, местные завсегдатаи, которые пришли сюда, потому что больше идти просто было некуда, одетые по случаю, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, и настоящие тусовщики, на самом деле наслаждающиеся атмосферой и обстановкой. 

И, судя по-своему наряду, Артур оказался где-то между туристами и местными. 

\- Вы знаете, как держать паузу, как я посмотрю, - произнес Эдвин, в его тоне сквозило одобрение, но и некоторой разочарованности он не скрывал. 

\- Не задавайте мне вопросы, и я не буду вам врать, - ответил Артур, поднимая свой бокал. – Так что вы можете мне рассказать? 

\- Что я могу Вам рассказать?– ответил собеседник с некоторой долей самодовольства всезнайки. – Это ваша обычная доморощенная организация бесправных молодых маргиналов, восставших против институтов, насаждающих правила, всевозможные требования, и, господи помоги им, насаждают определенные ожидания соответствовать и ответственности, и все это приправлено некоторой долей анархии. Они что-то вроде ИРА, еще до того, как те стали ИРА, а были просто кучкой парней в задней комнате паба, скулящих по поводу политики и религии, за тем лишь небольшим исключением, что наши ребята – кучка панков, исключенных из школы, с дырявыми карманами и алкоголем в одной руке, другой показывающая средний палец всему обществу. 

Эдвин подался чуть вперед. 

\- Забавно то, что все это не ново. Они немало времени проработали, прежде чем пришли к известному вам акрониму. У них существует даже специальное рукопожатие. 

Артур проследил направление взгляда Эдвина, который был направлен на двух парней около тридцати, ударявшихся локтями в приветствии. Эти двое могли быть кем угодно: один был одет в джинсы и простую футболку, второй носил хорошо подогнанные по фигуре брюки и рубашку, закатав рукава и расстегнув верхние пуговицы, будто бы пришел сюда прямо с работы после тяжелого трудового дня. 

\- Они могут быть кем угодно. Где угодно. Молодой художник граффити, имеющий приводы в полицию в детском возрасте, рано или поздно вырастает и становится ценным членом общества. Ходят в школу. Работают нашими налоговыми аудиторами, собирают за нами мусор, обслуживают нас в банках. Приятная дама на кассе в «Теско», которая улыбается вам каждый день, про себя мечтает, чтобы _вы свалили поскорее и подохли_. 

\- Есть так называемое первое поколение – они все родом из Уэльса. Есть и второе поколение – большинство из Уэльса и Ирландии, третье и четвертое – ребятишки из Уэльса, Ирландии и Лондона тоже. Это распространяется как чума по Европе, охватывает все новые территории, потому их посыл крайне понятен и крайне мощен. 

\- И какой же? 

\- Мы размякли, - сказал Эдвин с некоторым самодовольством. – Размякли и ослабли. Массовое производство окружает нас, а любой наш каприз исполняется еще до того, как он у нас окончательно сформируется в голове. Мы никогда не делали ничего непосильного в нашей жизни. Если человеческой расе суждено выжить, придется вернуться на старый, тяжелый путь. Кровь, сила и смекалка. Молодежь смеется над стариками, которые спотыкаются на каждом шагу и вот-вот упадут лицом прямо в грязь, прихватив с собой и весь мир. 

Артур подался вперед. 

\- Сколько их? Где они? Сколько… насколько они сильны? 

\- Я скажу вот что, - Эдвин сделал паузу, отпивая из своего бокала. – Вы слышали о них в новостях? Они шастают вокруг да около, взрывая все, что попадется под руку? Они рисуют граффити «НМП» там и здесь? Клеят постеры _«Присоединяетесь к нам»_ на всех мостах? Выходят на демонстрации? Ведут блоги в интернете? 

Артур обвел взглядом весь зал и отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Именно. Никто о них почти ничего не знает. Они умны. Правила очень строги. Подростков лет четырнадцати легко привлечь и внушить им нужные идеи. Те кто постарше должны пройти тест. С теми, кому уже исполнилось двадцать, а тем более тридцать, все обстоит гораздо сложнее. Проникнуть в их структуру под прикрытием практически невозможно, если ты не знаешь кого-то внутри, ту самую первую гвардию, именно они отвечают за допуск новых членов. 

У Артура в голове начал складываться картинка. 

\- Вот почему вы сожалели, что я не родом из Уэльса, потому что люди нашего возраста являются первым поколением, в которое входят только молодчики из Уэльса, так ведь? 

\- Очень хорошо. До вас доходит достаточно быстро, это обнадеживает, - произнес Эдвин с усмешкой. 

\- Чего они хотят? – не унимался Артур. 

\- Не могу ответить на этот вопрос, - пожал плечами мужчина. – Все, что я могу сделать, это наблюдать за теми, кто подобрался максимально близко к ним, но недостаточно близко, чтобы находить ответы на подобные вопросы. 

Артур сделал еще один глоток пива, но не проглотил его, продолжал держать во рту, пока не онемел язык. История Эдвина была захватывающей, хорошо продуманной и совершенно ужасающей. Если и существовало какое-то подпольное движение, о котором никто и ничего не слышал, и которое жило ожиданием того момента, когда мир рухнет, и готовилось взять в свои руки бразды правления, как только это произойдет – это было оно. И если что-то Артур и понял, то только то, что Мордред, Аредиан и «новый мировой порядок» были связаны. 

А это означало только одно. 

Оружие. Оружие для восстания. Это походило на глобальную войну, войска противника были рассредоточены буквально повсюду, и не было никакой возможно остановить наступающую бурю. 

\- Меня интересует один человек, - сказал Артур. 

Эдвин потягивал свое пиво, и судя по гримасе на его лице, пил он то же самое пойло, которым травился и сам Артур. 

\- Мордред. 

Артур кивнул. 

\- Где я могу найти его? 

\- Никто не знает, - ответил Эдвин, заговорщицки наклоняясь вперед. – Этот парень - настоящий миф. О нем только шепчут. Он был обычным школьником и однажды просто вышел из школы, прошел вниз по улице, запрыгнул в трамвай и исчез. Появился через пару лет под ручку с представителями первого поколения, но по большей части он предпочитает находится вне радаров. Ходят упорные слухи, что он один из тех, кто поставит весь мир на уши. Как и когда это произойдет, я не знаю. 

\- Вы сказали «один из тех». Кто остальные? 

Выражение лица Эдвина помрачнело, и он произнес, понизив голос: 

\- Избранные представители разных поколений. Самые перспективные. Это так называемое неуловимое «поколение ноль», люди, которые основали движение. 

Артур призадумался, подразумевает ли Эдвин под термином «наиболее перспективные», людей, способных к магии, но спрашивать не хотелось. 

Он был не готов признаться себе, что он донельзя боялся ответа. 

\- Кто-то из них присутствует здесь? – Артур огляделся по сторонам, выискивая ту парочку что стукалась локтями в приветствии. 

\- Поколение ноль? Боже, нет. Даже если бы я знал, кто они, то даже тогда не имел бы ни малейшего понятия, откуда начинать их поиски, - рассмеялся Эдвин. – Но здесь есть пара представителей первого поколения. Вон тот парень, к примеру. Его зовут Брин Нэш. 

Артур посмотрел в сторону бара, где стоял высокий парень в прекрасно подогнанных по фигуре брюках, черной рубашке и галстуком в цвет. Волосы были коротко пострижены, и он носил козлиную бородку, видимо для того, чтобы скрыть маленький подбородок, на губах играла кривая усмешка. Он вполуха слушал своего собеседника, глазами следя за кем-то в толпе. Артур проследил за направлением его взгляда, и увидел, что направлен он был на субтильную брюнетку, сидящую за одним из столиков на противоположном конце зала. 

\- Птичка, что он так упорно пожирает глазами, еще один представитель. Фрея Питерс. 

Фрея была слишком худа и хрупка, Артур не видел ее лица полностью, но, судя по тому, как двигались ее губы и как отчаянно она жестикулировала руками, доказывая свою точку зрения, она была вовлечена в какой-то серьезный разговор. 

После длительного молчания, Эдвин произнес. 

\- Эх, чтоб мне пусто было. Это кто-то новенький. Должно быть, важная шишка, раз Брин так запросто подпустил его к своей девушке. 

Толпа расступилась, и Артур смог рассмотреть того, с кем так увлеченно беседовала Фрея. 

_Это был… Мерлин._


	10. Часть 10

_И в категории «Самый неловкий разговор о магии» Оскар получает…_

С одной стороны, этот разговор о магии по большей части был исключительно теоретическим, и кое-какие доводы Мерлин брал просто с потолка, потому что он был последним экспертом на планете, к которому стоило бы обращаться по вопросам теоретической магии. Он никогда не утруждал себя вопросами «отчего» и «как», его магия работала, и только это и было важным.

С другой стороны, Артур не зашёлся гомерическим смехом, стоило Мерлину изречь свое первое предположение, не попросил у Мерлина доказательств - по всей видимости, видео оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы убедить Пендрагона в существовании магии.

Разговор перешел в ту стадию, когда Артур внимал каждому слову, произнесенному Мерлином, за что тот был весьма благодарен и позволил Артуру засыпать себя все новыми вопросами и выуживать всю доступную информацию. Они говорили, пока пили чай, по дороге на очередную тренировку Моровитца и даже на самой тренировке. Злобный инструктор крав-маги не мог не заметить некоторой отвлечённости парочки и с лихвой отыгрался на них, но если Артур мог демонстрировать свои прекрасные физические навыки, не привлекая к этому занятию мозг по большей части, то Мерлин по меньшей мере семь раз приземлился на свою задницу, дважды поцеловался с полом и один раз врезался в стену.

Он порядком запутался, за какие из его синяков стоит винить тренировки с Гаюсом, а за какие — с Моровитома, но в любом случае был рад, что теперь у него есть неплохое объяснение иссине-черным пятнам, начинающим проявляться на теле, потому что желающих узнать причину столь художественной росписи найдется немало, и Артур был первым в этом списке.

А может и нет. К тому времени, когда они вернулись в квартиру, выражение глаз Пендрагона было настолько загнанным, будто осознание реальности магии окончательно обрушилось на него и сейчас он из последних сил хватался за ускользающее от него здравомыслие.

Будь Мерлин честен с собой, он давно бы признался, что его собственное здравомыслие предпочло удалиться в тот самый момент, когда он заглянул в кристально-ясные небесно-голубые глаза Артура за поеданием пиццы в самом начале этого сюрреалистического разговора. Магнетизм взгляда Артура буквально плавил мозг Мерлина, да так быстро, что бедолага едва смог придумать мало-мальски убедительное отговорку всему этому магическому фиаско. По крайней мере, он мог хотя бы попытаться отрицать увиденное более убедительно.

Как будто можно было проигнорировать такое видео.

Мерлин отчасти даже жалел, что упустил момент и не набросился на Артура, а вместо этого отправился на встречу с Фреей, но у него было весьма приличное объяснение: в тот момент его разум не соображал вовсе. Проведи он в компании Артур чуть больше времени, то с легкостью сдался бы ему на милость, признавшись, что сам обладает магией.

Мерлин содрогнулся. Мысль была поистине катастрофична.

Хотя с другой стороны, поездка на другой конец город в совершенно незнакомое место ради встречи с Фреей была не менее безумна.

На дорогу у него ушло гораздо больше времени, чем хотелось бы: поезда в метро ходили с большой задержкой из-за каких-то перебоев на линиях электропередачи, и за его первым сообщением _«Я в пути, поезда не ходят»_ последовало _«Черт побери, это в порядке вещей?»_ , пока наконец, опаздывая уже на сорок пять минут, он не написал: _«Наконец! Буду через 10 минут!»_.

К счастью, Фрея проявляла чудеса терпения и ответила лишь однажды, сдержанным _«Все в порядке, просто приезжай»_.

«Локаут» был настоящим притоном во всех смыслах этого слова. Здание выглядело так, будто оно дважды чудом выстояло в бомбежках Второй мировой войны, было перестроено, сожжено, а потом кое-как залатано снаружи, лишь бы худо-бедно соответствовать строительным нормативам и регламентам. Не было ни знаков, ни вывесок, только парочка громил у входа — зловещих металлических дверей, окрашенных в черный цвет ради поддержания баланса с внешним видом, и очереди людей, желающих попасть внутрь.

Мерлин уже опаздывал, и не собирался тратить время на ожидание в очереди. Он направился прямиком к громилам, и один из них его остановил.

Оба вышибалы были выше Мерлина и шире его в плечах раза в полтора, а вес их превышал его собственный по крайней мере раза в два. И если кто-то ожидал, что у таких здоровяков вялые мускулы будут перемежаться с жирком, то их ожидало бы большое разочарование — рука, на которую наткнулся Мерлин, была весьма и весьма накачана.

— Я опаздываю, приятель, — произнес Мерлин, показывая на открытую дверь. — Я встречаюсь с другом.

— С хорошим другом? — поинтересовался тот громила, что стоял слева.

— Со старым, — ответил Мерлин, и это, очевидно, было правильным ответом, потому что громилы расступились, пропуская его.

Сделав всего два шага и оказавшись внутри, Мерлин тотчас же был ослеплен скверным световым шоу и оглушен посредственным техно. В очереди на входе стояло не слишком много людей, но танцпол был под завязку заполнен фигурами всех возможных форм, размеров и раскрасок.

В спертом воздухе витало ощущение неправильности всего происходящего, настолько сильное, что парень инстинктивно начал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках путей к отступлению, запоминая расположение каждого запасного выхода. Первый выход был тем, через который он вошел, второй находился позади бара, еще два располагались у дальней стены, и еще один наверняка был в конце того коридора, что вел к уборным.

Запомнив расположение каждого из них и потенциальные препятствия на пути к ним, Мерлин отправился на поиски Фреи. Немало мужчин были одеты в грязные джинсы, застиранные футболки и потертые кожаные куртки. Количество женщин превышало общее количество мужчин, но это было нормой для такого рода мероприятий. Все просто: чем больше пташек слетается сюда, тем больше мужчин, готовых покупать им выпивку, влечет в это место. Дамы щеголяли головокружительными каблуками и настолько обтягивающими скини, что многим следовало бы дважды, а то и трижды подумать, прежде чем выходить из дома в таком виде. Встречались и прилично одетые посетители в костюмах и строгих платьях, эти наверняка пришли сюда прямиком из офиса. Были в толпе и туристы, которые весьма ощутимо выбивались из общей массы, и от этого становились еще заметнее.

И никакого следа Фреи.

Он уже собирался достать телефон, когда девушка вынырнула откуда-то из толпы, волосы растрепаны, несколько прядок прилипло ко лбу, румянец на щеках и губы, расплывающиеся в широченной улыбке. Она сменила бесформенное платье на что-то, что хоть как-то подчеркивало ее фигуру, даже если это и была футболка с вытянутой горловиной и жуткими блестками в паре с джинсами, которые сделали ее настолько тощей, что Мерлин рядом с ней казался попросту разжиревшим.

— Ты сумел! — прокричала она вместо приветствия.

— С большим трудом, — согласился парень.

Фрея схватила его за запястье и потащила вглубь клуба к барной стойке. Они заказали напитки, за которые расплатился Мерлин. Девушка подалась вперед и начала говорить ему прямо на ухо, пытаясь хоть как-то преодолеть грохот музыки.

— Я думала, ты на мели, потому занимаешься каучсервингом!

— Халтура! — ответил Мерлин, тоже подаваясь вперед.

— Что?

— Я занимаюсь подработками! Получаю деньги наличными, которые проводят мимо кассы, — не моргнув и глазом, соврал Мерлин. — Не слишком много, но на пиво хватает.

Лицо Фреи буквально засияло, будто с каждой минутой он становился для нее все привлекательнее и привлекательнее, Мерлин никак не мог понять причин этого. Он заметил, что язык ее тела изменился: сейчас она выглядела менее затравлено и стеснительно, скорее наоборот — более жизнерадостно, счастливее, будто бы это место, это окружение были ее территорией, ее зоной комфорта.

Мерлин никогда не видел ее такой. Она всегда была напряжена, будто бы расслабься она хоть на мгновение, наружу неминуемо вырвался бы ее монстр, в которого она превращалась в моменты излишнего волнения. Научилась ли она контролировать это? Прекратилось ли это само собой? Избавилась ли она от монстра навсегда?

А потом он увидел ее глаза — большие черные зрачки с тоненьким ободком карей радужки, и в голове мелькнула мысль, не на наркотиках ли она. Бросил быстрый взгляд на руки девушки, но не заметил никаких признаков инъекций.

Но это ничего не значило. Она вполне могла глотать какие-нибудь таблетки, курить или нюхать. Или она могла быть попросту пьяна.

Опытным путем Мерлин уже давно понял, что смешение алкоголя, наркотиков и магии влечет за собой крупные неприятности. Он надеялся, что это не было решением всех проблем для Фреи, но не собирался первым поднимать тему ее монстра.

— Пойдем, здесь есть место, где можно поговорить!

Фрея схватила его за руку и потащила сквозь толпу. Мерлин даже представить не мог, где в этом месте они смогли бы нормально поговорить — музыка доносилась из динамиков, превышающих рост самого Персиваля, и они создавали такую мощную вибрацию, что складывалось впечатление, будто Англия в данный момент подвергалась массированным бомбардировкам. Он скользнул в одну из кабинок вслед за девушкой, откуда открывался прекрасный обзор на весь танцпол, и каким-то чудесным образом музыка стихла до вполне приемлемого уровня.

Он увидел царапины на хлипкой столешнице, которая исключительно из чистого упрямства не прогнулась под весом их двух бокалов, и замер.

Магия.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по вырезанным линиям рун. Мерлин почувствовал едва различимый тихий гул, донесшийся до него сквозь музыку с той стороны невидимого барьера. Мерлин быстро отдернул руку, хватая бокал и делая большой глоток пива, тут же понимая, что больше пить не намерен, и не потому, что хотел сохранить трезвую голову и свободу в использовании магии, а потому, что пиво было абсолютно и совершенно отвратным.

Это было чем-то средним между теплой козьей мочой и ферментированной выжимкой из потных спортивных носков.

Мерлин слегка улыбнулся Фрее, надеясь, что его улыбка не выглядела слишком натянутой. Демонстративно разглядывая высокие стенки кабинки, он произнес:

— Вау! Это звукогасители?

— Правда здорово? Это идея Брина. Он спроектировал и построил эти кабинки, — в ее голосе звучала настоящая гордость, она выпрямила спину и расправила плечи, будто одно упоминание имени Брина придавало ей больше уверенности и веры в себя.

— Так он владеет этим местом?

Это было вполне в духе Брина — заниматься чем-то подобным.

— Да! — Фрея улыбнулась и подалась вперед, Мерлин почувствовал смену разговора еще до того, как девушка открыла свой рот. — Я рассказала ему, что ты в городе и как у тебя обстоят дела. Он заинтересовался. Сказал, что мне следует поговорить с тобой.

_Заинтересовался мной?_

— О чем же?

— Пригласить тебя к нам! — сказала Фрея.

Мерлин наклонился вперед, скрещивая руки на столе и наклонив голову чуть набок.

— Пригласить куда?

Улыбка на лице девушки чуть померкла.

— Ты ведь был там, когда все начиналось, Мерлин. _Ты знаешь._ Ты разве не помнишь, о чем говорили Брин и Тристан в старших классах?

— Брин с Тристаном много о чем говорили, — ответил Мерлин, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. — Обычно они этим занимались, окуная мою голову в очередной унитаз. О чем конкретно речь?

Улыбка полностью исчезла с лица Фреи, и Мерлин подумал, что он все испортил еще до того, как успел сделать хоть что-то путное. Он не годился на роль секретного агента, если облажался так быстро, хорошо, что в детстве он не мечтал о карьере агента 007. Не говоря уже о толпах красоток с забавными именами, которым ему пришлось бы разбить сердце, потому что он совершенно точно предпочел бы потрахаться со злодеем. Но только не с тем уродом со стальными зубами. Да и кто в здравом уме подпустит эти зубы к самым мягким и нежным частям своего тела?

— О нас, Мерлин, — ответила Фрея без энтузиазма, нахмуриваясь. — Наше поколение. Мы должны получить то, что нам причитается, мы это заслужили, потому что сильнее, и _они_ знают, вот поэтому они держат нас на коротком поводке, заставляют делать то, что им захочется, бросают нас за решетку или запирают в психушках.

— Люди как _я_ , Мерлин. Ты помнишь? Помнишь, когда ты нашел меня после… — Фрея остановилась, сжимая губы в тонкую белую полоску. — Таких, как я много. Брин учится, и у него хорошо получается. У Тристана всегда были к этому способности и он становится сильнее день ото дня. Это мы, древнейшие, нам от рождения дан чудесный дар и право на власть, и мы должны стребовать все это.

Мерлин нахмурился, силясь понять, всегда ли Фрея была такой слегка нестабильной, или это все последствия качественной промывки мозгов, совершенной Брином, Тристаном и еще черт знает кем, но сейчас девушка говорила так, будто действительно всем сердцем верила в эту чушь, и от этого становилось не по себе.

— О ком это о _них_ ты говоришь?

Фрея вскинула руки, обводя всю комнату, указывая сразу на всех и ни на кого в частности.

— Они! Администрация, правительство, политики…

— Ты имеешь в виду Хозяина, Большого Брата?

— Да! Да! Они! — Фрея уставилась на него своими большущими глазами, но Мерлин ничего не ответил, предпочитая молчать и пытаясь изобразить на лице задумчивость. — Ты всегда был не от мира сего, Мерлин. Ты нигде не мог прийтись к месту, так ведь? Ты всегда делал то, что от тебя ожидали окружающие, я ведь помню, ты учился на одни пятерки, но все равно не попадал в установленные рамки. Ты не производил впечатления баловня судьбы, но никогда не мог молчать, когда чувствовал, что кто-то поступает несправедливо, ты вступился за меня, когда я оказалась в беде, отчего попал в крупные неприятности… Ты не задумывался, почему ты стал таким? Почему ты тот, кто ты есть? Почему ты вынужден жить на подаяния окружающих? Ты ведь даже не можешь найти стабильную работу? Сколько мест ты сменил и в скольких тебе еще откажут, потому что ты не подчиняешься общепринятым правилам?

Мерлин склонил голову на бок и пожал плечами, что могло значить для Фреи все, что ей хотелось, и она приняла это за «всякое бывало» и продолжила, смягчая тон.

— Ты должен присоединиться к нам. Это будет просто прекрасно. Я хочу сказать, ты из первых рук знаешь, о чем идет речь, ты родом из Уэльса. И ты… ты ведь мне веришь? Я помню, твой дядя принимал участие в праздновании Белтана. И ты часто помогал на церемониях? Ты знаком со старым порядком вещей и следуешь ему?

Мерлин заерзал на стуле. Он никогда не говорил о таком с Фреей, и только сейчас задумался, насколько много она знала о нем.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что да, — произнес он тихим голосом.

— И ты все _знаешь_. Обо мне. Ты не испугался меня. Ты заботился обо мне, когда кто-нибудь другой на твоем месте заявил куда следует, и меня бы точно закрыли и начали проводить эксперименты. Ты ведь знаешь о магии? Возможно, у тебя самого есть способности?

Мерлин резко вскинул голову, натягивая на лицо кривую усмешку, понимая, что его уже порядком тошнит ото всей той лжи, к которой ему пришлось прибегнуть за последнее время.

— По большей части, я смешивал любовные зелья, от которых не было никакого эффекта, кроме того, что я неделями ходил с синими пальцами. _Ты_ обладаешь магией, Фрея, а не я.

— Но ты можешь научиться, — произнесла девушка, протягивая руку через стол и одобряюще сжав его пальцы. Хватка у нее была настолько сильной, что Мерлину едва бы удалось вырваться, если бы Фрея действительно хотела его удержать. — Мы научим тебя. Брин может научить тебя.

Она обернулась к бару, и Мерлин, проследил за ее взглядом, дождавшись пока толпа хоть немного расступится, и заметил там Брина, облокотившегося на барную стойку с видом человека, владеющим этим местом (что по сути было полнейшей правдой). Он с любопытством наблюдал за ним с Фреей, будто бы нарочно ожидая вот такого сигнала. Но не вид давнего школьного врага заставил все внутри у Мерлина похолодеть — там был _Артур_.

Он сидел за столом с каким-то парнем, оба были одеты так, будто собирались приятно провести здесь вечер, но не собирались привлекать к себе слишком много внимания. Перед каждым из них стояло по бокалу, но количество жидкости в них говорило, что парочка взяла их для прикрытия, но никак не для собственного удовольствия. Собеседника Артура можно было бы назвать симпатичным, если бы не жуткие шрамы на половину лица, чрезвычайно заносчивое выражение глаз и напыщенный вид, который чем-то напоминал Мерлину Артура, когда тот изо всех сил пытался изобразить полного болвана. Этот незнакомец рассматривал их — Мерлина и Фрею — с немалым интересом и несколько расчетливым выражением на лице.

За одно мгновение, короткое мгновение, длившееся целую вечность, Мерлин увидел все, что проносилось в голове у Артура. Пендрагон _знал_ о Фрее, о «НМП», обо всех грязных деталях, которые сам Мерлин узнал только что. Выражение его лица менялось от полнейшего шока до ужаса предательства, пока, бросив на собеседника короткий взгляд, он, казалось, не взял себя в руки. Во второй раз он посмотрел на Мерлина уже так, будто бы не веря, что этот парень может оказаться предателем или двойным агентом под прикрытием, действующим в интересах противника.

Это длилось не более доли секунды, после чего Артур отвернулся, обращая все свое внимание на собеседника, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, и он не испытал глубоко шока, увидев здесь Мерлина. Парочка продолжила тихий разговор, нет-нет да поглядывая на Брина, который, пересекая танцпол, направлялся к Фрее и Эмрису.

Если лицо Мерлина и выражало какие-то эмоции, то только узнавание, что с лёгкостью можно было списать на встречу с Брином, который по прошествии стольких лет обзавелся небольшими залысинами, несколькими глубокими мимическими морщинами, завитушками татуировки на горле, кольцом в носу и сережками в ушах. Годы его не пощадили, но каким засранцем он был, таким и остался, приобретя только некоторую тюремную сухопарость и раздавшись в плечах.

Краем глаза Мерлин заметил, что Артур замер на месте, положив руки на стол. Подавшись вперед он пристально следил за всем происходящим, буравя Мерлина тяжелым взглядом _«ты ответишь на все мои вопросы позже»_. Мерлин постарался игнорировать присутствие Артура в своих мыслях ради того, чтобы пожать руку Брина и трясти ее с усилием человека, встретившим своего школьного обидчика впервые за много лет.

— Эмрис.

— Нэш.

Брин не улыбался, не моргал, словом, не проявлял ничего, кроме настороженности, беззастенчиво разглядывая Мерлина с головы до ног, отмечая разношенные джинсы с протертыми коленями и аккуратными, но заметными заплатками то там, то тут, выцветшую футболку с остатками логотипа музыкальной группы, прекратившей существование больше десяти лет назад, и потрепанные конверсы, бывшими самой новой вещью во всем наряде, которые были куплены больше трех лет назад во время очередного отпуска, когда предыдущая пара, залатанная скотчем, приказала долго жить. Закончив осмотр, Брин поставил свой бокал с пивом на лакированную поверхность столика и устроился на сиденье рядом с Фреей, по-хозяйски обнимая ее за плечи с видом настоящего собственника, делавшего так миллион раз до этого.

— Как жизнь? — спросил Брин.

— Не жалуюсь, — ответил Мерлин, и его рука дрогнула только раз, пока он нес свой бокал до рта, но он сумел убедить, что виной всему был скотский вкус пива, а не детские воспоминания о том, как Брин со своими дружками день за днем избивали его в школе. Сейчас это не имело никакого значения, тем более, он был более чем уверен, что сможет разделаться с обидчиком, даже не прибегая к магии.

— Почему нет? Сейчас так все делают, — сказал Брин, потягивая пиво, будто это была манна небесная.

— Всегда есть кто-то, кому определенно хуже, чем мне, — ответил Мерлин.

— И насколько все плохо у тебя? — поинтересовался Брин, сверля Эмриса подозрительным взглядом, и это было несколько обескураживающе, будто бы кто-то в промежутке между исключением из школы и попаданием в тюрьму наделил этого Страшилу мозгами. — Ты так и не закончил университет?

Мерлин кивнул в ответ. Особого смыла врать сейчас не было, раз его имя с лёгкостью можно было пробить в Google, но его работы были строго засекречены, а с момента поступления на службу он и вовсе исчез из интернета.

— Да.

— Как с работой?

— То там, то здесь. В зависимости от того, что я могу найти, — ответил Мерлин, пожимая плечами. Все больше и больше он утверждался в мысли, что его решение не упоминать армию было верным. Хотя вероятности того, что Брин каким-то образом об этом узнает, исключать не стоило.

Будто бы прочитав его мысли, Брин поинтересовался.

— Как так вышло, что ты не последовал за Уиллом на военную службу?

Мерлину послышались тревожные звоночки в этом вопросе, и поднял глаза от своего бокала как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить озабоченный взгляд, брошенный Фреей на Брина, и уловил легкую усмешку на губах последнего, которую не раз видел еще в юности, когда Нэш загонял очередную жертву в угол.

— Последовал, — ответил Мерлин, хотя на самом деле все было совсем наоборот, хоть Уилл и отказывался принимать такую трактовку событий.

— И?

Мерлин откинулся на стуле, издав удрученный смешок и указав рукой на себя, потрепанного, худого и помятого, в растянутых джинсах и футболке, отпраздновавшей свое первое десятилетие.

— Я похож на материал, пригодный для армии?

— Даже в лучшие свои времена — нет, — радостно заявила Фрея.

— Так тебя выставили? — поинтересовался Брин, Мерлин скрыл кивок за очередным болезненным глотком янтарной жидкости, изображающей из себя пиво. Брин увидел выражение лица парня и расхохотался. — Да, к нему нужно привыкнуть.

— А я-то уж думал, что это американское пиво паршивое, — ответил Эмрис, качая головой от отвращения.

— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? Я хочу сказать, ты выслушал все, что хотела сказать тебе Фрея, — заметил Брин, бросая косой взгляд на девушку. —Что думаешь?

Мерлин мешкал. После нескольких секунд раздумий, он рассмеялся, уперевшись локтями в столешницу.

— Похоже на всю ту же старую ерунду со школьного двора, которую вы несли в перерывах между тем, как макали меня головой в унитаз или избивали по углам вместе с дружками.

Брин сухо рассмеялся.

— Все ещё держишь злобу за прошлые дела, приятель? Мы были детьми.

Мерлин пожал плечами и махнул рукой, будто бы говоря _«что было то было»_.

— Ты собираешься отвести меня в сортир и помочь мне умыться? Что изменилось сейчас, и чем это отличается от нашего прошлого?

Брин угрожающе подался вперёд, но попытался изобразить на лице дружелюбие, насколько ему вообще была знакома такая концепция.  
— Потому что это по-настоящему, приятель. Все, о чем я тогда говорил — реальность, и происходит это прямо сейчас. Чёртова цивилизация, в которой мы сейчас живем, падет с оглушающим грохотом, и это будем мы, кто сумеет выжить. Мы придём к власти, встанем у руля. Не говори мне, что хотя бы раз не желал оказаться на стороне победителей.

— Продолжай. Ты говоришь это мне. Почему мне? У меня ничего нет. Ни связей, ни денег, да у меня нет даже бумажного следа, подтверждающего моё существование. Я не как…

Мерлин кивнул в сторону Фреи.

— Вот именно поэтому, Эмрис. Ты немного можешь нам дать, но ты понимаешь, о чем мы тут говорим, потому что это у тебя в крови, да? Плюс, ты немало поколесил по Европе, не так ли? Ты был везде. Ты знаешь людей. Ты можешь помочь в распространении наших идей.

 — Благословенный посыльный, — фыркнул Мерлин. — Да, я поступал в университет ради этого. Работа моей мечты.

— У тебя ведь нет сейчас работы, так ведь? — заметил Брин, на что Мерлин кивнул, принимая аргумент. — Кроме того, это ненадолго, не больше года. Мне нужно приглядеться к тебе, приятель. У тебя неплохие стартовые позиции. Телекоммуникационные технологии и шифрование, да? Это может быть нам полезно, если понадобиться разделаться с правительством. Поработай на нас, и мы тебя не разочаруем.

— Год говоришь? — Мерлин поднял со стола свой бокал, смерил его долгим взглядом и поставил на место, чем немало позабавил Брина, судя по ухмылке, появившейся у того на лице. — Знаешь, что? Все это я уже слышал прежде, и мне по горло хватило всех этих разговоров про «младшая позиция — минимальная заработная плата — сорока четырёхчасовая рабочая неделя — сидение в крохотной комнатушке» и прочей чепухи, которая ни к чему не ведет. Я не собираюсь начинать с самых низов, если я вам нужен, предложите что-нибудь получше.

— Это не собеседование о приеме на работу, Эмрис, — сказал Брин серьезным тоном, со стороны Фреи донёсся какой-то едва слышный писк. — Ты или соглашаешься, или отказываешься… Он остановился на полуслове с видом человека, знающего, как правильно угрожать людям, Мерлин почувствовал, как у него сдавливает горло.

— Я этого не говорил, — выдавил он из себя, отдавая отчёт, что изо рта его вырвался какой-то позорный писк, который в полной мере удовлетворил Брина, ставившего своей целью полностью подавить собеседника. — Я хочу сказать, что не гожусь на роль сладкоголосого проповедника. Тебе нужен искусный оратор? Так это не я. Конечно, я могу говорить с людьми, но заставить их проникнуться какой-то идей? Поверить мне? Увольте.

Мерлин покачал головой.

— Я смотрю, ты таки отрастил себе яйца, но так и остался девчонкой, — засмеялся Брин и криво улыбнулся прямо как в старые времена. — Ты не слишком изменился, не так ли?

Мерлин посмотрел на Фрею.

— Полагаю, нет.

Они смотрели друг на друга,не отводя глаза, казалось, несколько часов, но прошло всего-то несколько секунд.

— В таком случае, чего ты хочешь, Эмрис?

Мерлин продолжал молчать некоторое время, обдумывая ответ и не отрывая взгляд от своего бокала, и в конце концов произнес:

— Хочу чувствовать себя полезным.

Казалось, такой ответ разрядил обстановку, потому что Брин выдохнул, а Фрея протянула руку через весь столик и ободряюще сжала пальцы Мерлина, как ей казалось ободряюще, потому что она не переломала пальцы парню только чудом.

— У тебя есть компьютер?

— Нуждается в серьезном обновлении, но да, есть, — ответил Мерлин.

Брин хранил молчание, раздумывая над своим следующим предложением.

— Хорошо, вот как мы поступим: откроем на подставное лицо абонентский ящик, Фрея позже сообщит тебе детали. Время от времени мы будем подкидывать тебе кое-какую работу.  
Информацию, которую мы хотим, чтобы ты для нас нашел, программы, которые нужно взломать, да массу всего дополнительно. А через год, может и раньше, если все пойдет хорошо, мы посвятим тебя в то, чем именно мы здесь занимаемся.

Мерлин неосознанно начал покусывать нижнюю губу, все выходило слишком уж просто. Он не понимал, по какой причине Брин жаждал заполучить его себе под крылышко, хотя не стоило забывать, что для него Мерлин был субъектом довольно понятным и хорошо изученным. И Брин был прав — Мерлин не так уж слишком изменился. Он был все также тощ, все также тих и все также выказывал прежнюю почтительность, но так могло показаться только _Брину_ , который часто бил его, когда они были еще детьми, который не раз отбирал у Мерлина деньги на обед, который преследовал его до дома и в конце концов угнал его велосипед. И это была еще не самая паршивая неделя в его детстве. Чего Брин не мог знать, так это того, что Мерлин держал голову опущенной, временами прячась за Уилла, когда его обидчик был поблизости, потому что ему _приходилось_. Эмрис не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, хоть и не всегда этого удавалось избежать. Он не хотел давать сдачи, потому что мог все испортить, но он мог постоять за себя, еще как мог, если бы не опасался раскрыть свой секрет и продемонстрировать магию.

Он не хотел показывать всем свою магию ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Хорошо, — произнес Мерлин, посмеиваясь. — Но я не буду ждать с придыханием каждого вашего сообщения.

Брин одним залпом осушил свой бокал с пивом и водрузил его обратно на стол, но сделал это с таким усилием, что бокал, звякнув, задел бокал Мерлина, отчего тот пошатнулся, проливая содержимое на стол. Мерлин поспешно отдернул руку, но жидкость все равно успела попасть на кожу. На губах Брина появилась самодовольная ухмылка.

Он подался чуть вперед, говоря:

— Знаю, мы не можем похвастаться самыми радужными отношениями, но это все в прошлом, Эмрис. Фрея поручилась за тебя, сказала, ты помог ей в очень трудный момент, и я знаю, что ты их тех людей, что не привлекают к себе много внимания и способны держать язык за зубами, так ведь?

Мерлин молча кивнул.

— Это реальность, все это происходит на самом деле. И поверь мне, ты захочешь оказаться на верной стороне, когда все полетит к черту и туго придется всем, кто против нас. Поэтому позволь мне говорить тебе, что делать, и все будет в порядке. Мы о тебе позаботимся.

Мерлин снова кивнул.

— По поводу абонентского ящика. На следующей неделе я собираюсь возвращаться на материк. Как я буду забирать корреспонденцию?

Фрея взволнованно начала что-то шептать Брину на ухо, напоминая ему или говоря о чем-то, что он и так знал, потому что ухмылка на его лице стала менее устрашающей, становясь все более обнадеживающей.

— Гениально. Нам нужно, чтобы ты не оставался подолгу на одном месте. Так тебя будет сложнее отследить.

Должно быть, на лице Мерлина проскользнуло некое сомнение, потому что Брин потянулся через стол и ободряюще стукнул Мерлина по руке с такой силой, что Мерлин едва не слетел со стула.

— Выше нос, приятель! Доверься мне. Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Более того, в качестве жеста доброй воли я скажу тебе кое-что, что спасет тебе жизнь.

— И что же?

— Мы собираемся устроить небольшую вечеринку, прямо сейчас. Здесь развернется настоящий каменный век и сплошная вакханалия. Хочешь уйти отсюда живым — валить нужно немедленно.

Мерлин нахмурился. Он обернулся к Фрее за подтверждением слов Брина, когда заметил, что лицо девушки буквально лучилось счастьем и предвкушением, широкая улыбка, веселые искорки в глазах и энергичное кивание головой плохо скрывали ее возбуждение.

— Тебе нужно идти, Мерлин. Так для тебя будет безопаснее, ты ведь не обладаешь… — улыбку у нее вышла несколько нервной, она сделала рукой неопределенный жест и указала на себя.

_Магией_.

Мерлин не обладал «магией». Он почти рассмеялся.

Он вгляделся в толпу, всматриваясь в офисных работников, которые чувствовали себя здесь вполне комфортно, в туристов, которые даже не подозревали во что именно ввязались, в прилично одетых местных завсегдатаев, которые стояли по углам и осматривали танцпол так, будто бы это была их персональная игровая площадка. Своими телами они закрывали тех, кто стоял в тени, чьи губы двигались в беззвучном шепоте, руки рисовали в воздухе невидимые символы, а глаза отливали багряными и черными всполохами, чья магия, сгущаясь в воздухе душного помещения, несла в себе угрозу, ощущение боли и жестокости.

Мерлин почувствовал, как его собственная магия отпрянула.

— Иди, Мерлин, — сказала ободряюще Фрея, взяв его за руку. Она потянула его с места, но с такой силой, будто всерьез собиралась оторвать ее. — Я позвоню тебе, обещаю.

— Что происходит, Фрея?

— Через год, если все еще будешь с нами, я сам тебе все покажу, Эмрис, — ответил за девушку Брин, по тону было понятно, что запас терпения у него подходит к концу. — Как я и сказал, сваливай отсюда.

Мерлин поднялся с места.

— Верно. Хорошо. Угу…ммм…ну я это… пошел…

Фрея подтолкнула его в сторону выхода из клуба, после чего повернулась к нему спиной и присоединилась к остальным на танцполе. Вскидывая руки в воздух, она начала двигаться в такт музыке, ее тело буквально светилось в огнях цветомузыки, излучая грацию и _магию_. Она была восхитительна, красива и свободна, именно такой она и должна была быть в молодости, без лишних волнений и забот.

Было трудно отвести глаза от девушки, от магии, которая опасно закручивалась вокруг нее, будто кто-то невидимый выпустил ее на волю, но Мерлин отвернулся, отходя от стола, намереваясь принять предупреждение Брина близко к сердцу и убраться подальше отсюда, прихватив с собой Артура.

Вероятно, он не должен был быть свидетелем того, как Брин на мгновение отвернулся от Фреи и начал глазами искать кого-то в толпе. Найдя его, он быстро кивнул человеку на другом конце зала — собеседнику Артура, также как в старых голливудских фильмах мафиози кивали своим подручным.

Мерлин поспешно опустил голову, притворяясь, что ничего не заметил, а через пару секунд поднял глаза — взгляд Брина был вновь прикован к танцполу. Наблюдая за Фреей, он продвигался сквозь толпу к каким-то своим знакомым, которые завидев его приветливо махали. Мерлин понял, что про него уже забыли.

Первым делом он взглянул на Артура.

Артура за столом не оказалось, _твою ж мать_ , потому что у Мерлина было очень, очень плохое предчувствие. Дружок Артура сидел на месте, наблюдая за шоу на танцполе, старательно делая вид, что все происходящее его не волнует. Волна паники захлестнула Мерлина, он начал пробираться сквозь толпу, стараясь делать вид, что просто идет к выходу, а не выискивает никого конкретного…

_Вот!_

Артур возвращался от бара, в каждой руке по бокалу с пивом, взгляд мрачный и недовольный, челюсти плотно сжаты, он пытался лавировать в толпе, которая начала смещаться в сторону танцпола. Местные завсегдатаи устремились в противоположном направлении, а туристы, не понимающие, что здесь происходит просто следовали за основной массой людей. Должен был быть способ предупредить Артура, что настало время сваливать, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания…

Толпа стала плотнее, и Мерлин вскрикнул, когда кто-то с силой ударил его в спину, он налетел на какого-то парня, потом на еще двоих, а потом и на девицу с псевдоирокезом на голове. Толпа влекла его за собой, но по счастливой случайности именно в сторону Артура (не то чтобы Мерлин сильно возражал) все ближе и ближе. Мерлин взмолился про себя, чтобы Пендрагон не пришиб его прямо на месте, когда налетел на блондина и со всей силы толкнул того в плечо.

Пиво, мерзкое, горькое, отвратительное пиво из двух наполненных доверху бокалов пролилось прямо Артуру на рубашку, брюки, ботинки, а потом и на пол.

Глаза у Артура сделались большими, круглыми и возмущенными, и в едином порыве гнева он прокричал: «Ты _идиот_!» настолько громко, что заглушил даже громыхающую музыку.

Удар оказался настолько силен, что Мерлина отбросило назад, но кто-то пихнул его прямо на Артура. На этот раз бокалы выпали у блондина из рук, и упав на пол не разбились, а лишь пару раз подскочили на месте, они были сделаны не из стекла, а из какого-то пластика. Воспользовавшись тем, что у него освободились руки, Артур схватил Мерлина за грудки.

— Уходи отсюда немедленно! — прошептал Мерлин прямо Артуру на ухо, понимая, что его предупреждение было услышано. Артур прищурил глаза лишь на мгновение, и что бы он ни собирался сказать, оно так и осталось невысказанным.

Вместо этого Артур оттолкнул его прочь от себя в сторону выхода и прокричал.

— Ты, чертов идиот! Ты хоть представляешь сколько стоит эта рубашка?!

— Мне жаль, хорошо? Мне действительно жаль! Я все отстираю! — Мерлин выставил перед собой руки в жесте некой самозащиты, реагируя на то, что Артур начал надвигаться на него.

— Да? Ты абсолютный, совершенный тупица! Отстираешь? Это же шелк! Это уже никогда не отстирается. Рубашка испорчена!

Мерлин перестал пятиться и сделал выпад в сторону Артура.

— Я и так сказал, что мне жаль, ты, засранец! Что, черт возьми, ты еще хочешь от меня? Фунт моей плоти?

Выражение лица Артура помрачнело, он опустил подбородок вниз и начал буравить Мерлина гневным взглядом исподлобья, будто раззадоренный бык перед нападением.

— Я возьму его прямо с твоей задницы!

Против своей воли Мерлин вытаращил глаза в ответ на такое заявление, но быстро взяв себя в руки, развернулся и поспешил к выходу, спотыкаясь на ходу. Он обернулся назад только выбежав на улицу и перебежав через дорогу. На пороге клуба стоял хмурый Артур, похлопывающий себя по мокрой рубашке и брюкам в поисках чего-то.

Он разыграл неплохое шоу, выражение его лица помрачнело еще больше, а Мерлин сорвался с места и побежал изо всех сил, заслышав возмущенный крик Артура:

— Этот ублюдок умыкнул мой бумажник!


	11. Часть 11

Догнать Мерлина оказалось не сложно. Парень остановился в квартале от клуба за поворотом, как только вышел из поле зрения тех, кто наблюдал бы за ним, стоя у входа в клуб.

Артур и не догадывался, что Мерлин может быть таким параноиком.

— Какого черта ты там забыл? — прошипел Артур. — Ты хоть знаешь с кем ты разговаривал?

— Сейчас не лучшее время. Где твоя машина?

— В той стороне, — хмурясь, ответил Артур. Он пытался понять причину взвинченного состояния Мерлина, парень явно паниковал, избегал зрительного контакта и постоянно выглядывал кого-то у Артура за спиной, будто опасался, что кто-то последует за ними.– _Мерлин!_ Что происходит?!

Яркие голубые глаза, обрамленные по краям золотым ободком, сфокусировались наконец на лице Артура. Во взгляде явственно читалась неуверенность вперемешку с решительностью, будто бы Мерлин должен был что-то сделать, но не знал получится ли. Его губы шевелились, но не издавали ни звука. Артур схватил его за плечи и с силой тряхнул, потом еще раз, и еще, надеясь вытрясти из него все застрявшие слова.

Парень был в его руках как безвольная кукла, но встряска возымела эффект.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня смогу ли я определить магию, когда увижу ее? — затараторил Эмрис, отводя глаза.

— Да?!

Мерлин резко вскинул руку, указывая пальцем в сторону клуба, и выдохнул:

— Там!

С того места, где они стояли, Артур не было видно входа, но он все равно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, продолжая держать дрожащего Мерлина за плечи, опасаясь того, что парень либо вырвется и убежит, либо просто свалится в обморок.

— Мерлин…

— Забирай машину. Ни в коем случае не возвращайся внутрь. Даже думать об этом не смей! Забирай машину и уезжай.

Артур нахмурился.

— Я был там кое с кем.

Пендрагон даже в полумраке улице увидел, как расширяются глаза собеседника, не то от страха, не то от ярости.

— Да? Но вот он точно пришел туда не ради тебя! Он один из них, Артур! Он из НМП!

— Что? — Артур буквально замер на месте, чувствуя, как появляется складка между бровей, а по позвоночнику прошел неприятный холодок, вызванный осознанием всего происходящего. Обернувшись через плечо (черт бы побрал Мерлина и его паранойю, которая с успехом передалась и ему), он никого там не увидел. С чего бы Олафу посылать его к известному члену НМП за информацией?

Только если он сам был агентом под прикрытием, несмотря на то, что говорил. Или… только если никто не знал о связи Эдвина с НМП…Он был двойным агентом, а Олаф об этом даже не догадывался!

— Как ты…?

— Я видел, как Брин кивнул ему.

Напряжение покинуло Артура.

— И это твои доказательства? Кивок?

— Ты не знаешь Брина, — прошипел Эмрис.

— А ты стал вдруг экспертом?

Мерлин от досады запустил пальцы в свои непослушные вихры, всем своим видом пытаясь сказать: _«сейчас не лучшее время для этого»_ и придвинулся к Артуру так близко, что тот ощутил тепло, излучаемое телом Мерлина несмотря на полное отсутствие теплой одежды за исключением одной футболки.

— Я учился с ним в одной школе! Это он ходил и разглагольствовал о новом мировом порядке с видом новообращенного фанатика-сектанта! Да он не раздумывая плюнет тебе в лицо, изобьет до полусмерти, _голого оставит замерзать на школьном дворе в середине января!_ Да, Артур, он кивнул. Он никогда и никому, черт возьми, просто так не кивает!

Артур молча смотрел на собеседника, не зная, как реагировать на этот неожиданный экскурс в детство Мерлина, потому что это не могло быть ничем другим.

— Ты уверен?

— Я уверен, — неожиданным тихим и спокойным голосом ответил Мерлин, в голубых глазах на долю секунду мелькнули неведомо откуда взявшиеся золотые искорки.

— Магия? «Они занимаются магией там?» —спросил Артур и, дождавшись ответа, продолжил. — Что они задумали?

— Я не знаю, Артур. Знаю только… — он замер на полуслове, неожиданное понимание мелькнуло в его глазах, будто он понял, наконец, что должно произойти в клубе. Его лицо и так от природы бледное, стало белее снега. Артур не на шутку забеспокоился, что парень вот-вот упадет в обморок. Он взял его за плечи, и это вывело Мерлина из оцепенения, он с трудом сглотнул и кое-как сфокусировал взгляд на капитане.

— Я просто знаю, что это и рядом не стояло с изменением цвета платья у девушки, лазерными буквами и созданием бабочек из воздуха. Это хуже. Гораздо хуже.

Прежде чем Артур успел задать вопрос, Мерлин вцепился в его мокрую от пива рубашку.

— Не ходи туда. Я знаю, ты захочешь увидеть все своими глазами — не нужно, не в этот раз. Просто не надо.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Артур вытащил из кармана брюк телефон, на ходу понимая, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия зачем в этой ситуации он вообще ему понадобился. — Что ты собираешься делать?

Мерлин молчал и только переминался с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на угол здания, с выражением лица человека, ведущего какой-то серьезный спор с самим собой.

— Мерлин, не будь идиотом, — Артур вдруг испугался, действительно испугался, что парень попробует прорваться внутрь и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что поджидало их на танцполе, и что без сомнений прикончит его, а Артур этого не перенесет. — Для тебя это место тоже небезопасно.

Хотя, чего лукавить, у самого Артура чесались руки позвонить кому-нибудь (да кому угодно!), но кому звонить в случае возникновения магической экстренной ситуации? Едва ли полиция располагает анти-магическим отрядом быстрого реагирования, да и звонок в службы спасения звучал у него в голове не слишком убедительно.

_«Полиция, что у вас произошло?»_

_«Привет! Я нахожусь у клуба „Логово“, того что на пересечении … нет, я не знаю его точного адреса. Да вы и сами его найдете у себя по базе. Как бы там ни было, внутри клуба несколько ведьм… нет, не ведьм, потому что мой друг сказал мне, что ведьмы не в силах использовать такую магию, и …»_

_«Сэр? Вы разыгрываете меня?»_

_«Да нет же, куда там. Вы должны прислать всех, кого можно, побольше сирен и мигающих огней, потому что мой друг сказал, что там творится какая-то ужасная магия, могут пострадать люди, и что самое ужасное…»_

Даже у него в голове это представлялось полнейшим абсурдом. И почему он так охотно поверил в рассказ Мерлина? Он поверил в него безоговорочно, ни минуты не сомневаясь, и продолжал верить, а это было самое главное.

Артур поморщился, чувство беспомощности всегда действовало на него угнетающе, как и неспособность помочь людям и невозможность понять смысл происходящего вокруг. Хуже всего было то, что Мерлин пытался объяснить ему, научить, и Артур пытался слушать, но весь рассказ Эмриса звучал как полнейший неслыханный бред, и повторилась история с уроками английской литературы в старших классах — информация влетала в одно ухо, и тут же вылетела через другое, оставив после себя едва уловимый след, которого все-таки хватило, чтобы сдать итоговый экзамен. Ну почему он не слушал Мерлина внимательнее?!

— Ты прав, — тихим голосом произнес Мерлин, будто пытаясь одной фразой взять под контроль все те мысли, что роились у него в голове. — Хорошо, послушай, они не должны видеть нас вместе…я позже все объясню, обещаю. Я пойду до станции, проеду одну остановку и буду ждать тебя на следующей. Встретимся там, хорошо?

-Надеюсь это не какой-то хитроумный план, и ты не пустишься в бега?

— Нет, нет. Я буду там, обещаю. А ты будь здесь поаккуратнее.

Артур кивнул, Мерлин развернулся и пошел прочь, Артур — следом. Артур не спускал с парня глаз, это ведь Мерлин, мало ли что могло случиться. Неприятности сваливались на него с регулярной частотой. Запнувшись о мусорный бак, и едва не упав, Артур замешкался, этого хватило чтобы Мерлин перешел на другую сторону улицу и ускорил шаг. Руки засунуты в карманы, в старой застиранной футболке Мерлин выглядел чудовищно худым, и даже его джинсы, которые наверняка выдавали себя за скинни, висели нам нем мешком. Вжав голову в плечи, будто надеясь, что так ему будет теплее Эмрис уверенно двигался в сторону ближайшей станции метро.

Телефон начал вибрировать в руке, и Артур ответил на звонок, не глядя на экран.

— Какого черта, Артур?! — в динамике раздался голос Эдвина, Артур поморщился. — У тебя какие-то проблемы с головой? Я упомянул, что неизвестного мне парня обхаживает один из влиятельнейших людей в НМП, и ты не придумал ничего лучшего чем _погнаться за ним?_

— Мне нужно было получить информацию, — ответил Артур после небольшой задержки. — Я преследовал его, но …

— Да ты чертов идиот, — донеслось в ответ.

— Нет, но я его упустил.

— Возвращаешься в клуб? — как бы между делом поинтересовался Эдвин, но этот вопрос заставил Артура напрячься. То ли предупреждение Мерлина все еще звучало в его голове, то ли сработало внутреннее предчувствие, но тон вопроса очень ему не понравился, Артур начал озираться по сторонам.

— Нет, на сегодня, я думаю, мы закончили. Засранец опрокинул на меня целую пинту пива, от меня знатно смердит. Уверен, треклятое пиво вот-вот расщепит мою рубашку, мне не улыбается добираться до дома с голой грудью.

— Хочешь уйти прямо сейчас? — спросил Эдвин. — Ты хотел узнать о них побольше, да? Мне есть что рассказать.

— Поговорим позже.

— Не могу гарантировать, что следующая наша встреча состоится, — ответил Эдвин елейным голосом, от которого у Артура как-то сразу заныло в желудке. — Поговорить сейчас — лучший вариант. Не строй из себя принцессу — что с того, что одежда промокла, соберись.

— Ты все еще в клубе?

— Уже вышел на улицу, ищу тебя.

Артур завернул за угол, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас он окажется в проулке, ведущем к клубу. Да, так и есть. Но сейчас на улице не было не души, вышибалы куда-то пропали, а тяжёлые двери были наглухо закрыты.

Тревожные звоночки в голове звучали все громче.

-Скоро буду. Но, черт побери, в клубе слишком шумно. Поблизости есть место, где мы могли бы поговорить в более спокойной обстановке?

— Я жду, — ответил Эдвин и повесил трубку, начисто проигнорировав заданный вопрос.

_Черт._

Машину Артур оставил в квартале от клуба, в противоположном направлении от того места, где он был сейчас. Чтобы вернуться к машине, ему необходимо было пройти мимо клуба, а значит попасть на глаза Эдвину. Он мог бы сделать приличный крюк и обойти клуб по соседним улицам, но такое поведение вызовет у Эдвина еще больше подозрений, а если он действительно член «Нового мирового порядка», усугублять ситуацию не стоило. Артур достал пистолет из кобуры на лодыжке и засунул его за пояс брюк, прикрыв рубашкой. Кто-кто, а Утер Пендрагон не мог вырастить идиота, потому что следом за пистолетом Артур достал телефон и набрал номер ближайшего человека, которому мог доверять — Мерлину. Набрав номер, он убрал телефон в карман, держа палец на кнопке вызов, на случай, если срочно понадобиться вызвать подмогу.  
Заворачивая за угол, он активно начал вертеть головой, будто бы выискивая кого-то, и учащённо дышать, как после долгой погони. Эдвина он заметил издалека и направился прямо к нему, старательно изображая на лице выражение досады.

— Знаешь, что? На сегодня с меня хватит. Я с утра созвонюсь с Олафом.

— Но…

— Набери мне, когда будет время, встретимся повторно, — произнес Артур, и в то же мгновение Эдвин оказался с ним лицом к лицу, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние с нечеловеческой скоростью он успел выхватить пистолет и приставить его к горлу Артура. Последний попытался отклониться, надеясь выбить пистолет из рук нападающего, или хотя бы блокировать его одним из блоков крав-маги, но Эдвин издал какие-то резкие горловые звуки, и Артур внезапно утратил какую-либо возможность двигаться. У него едва получалось дышать. Что-то прижимало его руки к туловищу, но он не был полностью парализован, немного шевелиться у него еще получалось. Этим он и воспользовался, нажимая на кнопку вызова телефона, палец с которой так  
и не убрал. Издав полузадушенный стон, чтобы заглушить звуки телефона, он прохрипел:

— Что?..

Артур отчаянно надеялся, что Мерлин возьмет трубку, а затем пришло осознание, что Эмрис собрался спустился в метро, где сигнал мобильного телефона мог и вовсе не ловить. Черт.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Эдвин. — Так и знал, что ты доставишь немало хлопот.

Хватка Эдвина на его руке окрепла, а путы, сдерживающие его — невидимые веревки, которых Артур не видел, которых просто не могло существовать, которые были … _магические_ … если такое вообще было возможно, которые не могли быть правдой, слегка ослабли, но ощущение, что его от груди до пят обвязали толстыми корабельными канатами, не пропадало.

— Пошевеливайся, мы уже опаздываем.

— Опаздываем куда? Что, черт возьми, вообще происходит?

Артур предвидел последовавший удар и успел слегка повернуть голову, чтобы минимизировать последствия, но уже следующий удар рукояткой пистолета застал его врасплох.


End file.
